Season of the Witch
by notaboutcat
Summary: Nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills, well that was before Wren's cousin was bitten by some freaky animal in the woods. Now weird things are happening to them. On top of that, something strange is happening to Wren, somehow linked to her family. She's going to be in for one hell of a time. Isaac/OC
1. Bite Mark

**Season of the Witch**

Chapter One / Bite Mark

She was having a rather odd dream, one involving a teacup, Alice in Wonderland and her cousin Rachel, so maybe she could have been pleased with the interruption.

Wren let out a loud snore as she came back to reality, before realising that it was her phone. She scrambled to reach it, knocking it off the bedside table. "Oh you have got to be kidding." She groaned, searching the ground for it, before finally finding it and answering.

"What?" Wren snapped

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." She let out a loud groan at the sound of Stiles Stilinski's voice.

"Oh my God Stilinski, what do you want?" She snapped, not too pleased about being woken up. You see, Wren really likes her sleep. Scott, at Stiles' side, laughed loudly.

"Well, I heard my dad's going out into the preserve. Someone found a dead body. Scott and I are going to try and find it." He explained. Wren groaned. Did he seriously wake her up for this?

"And?" She asked.

"Want to come with?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because they only found half of the body! Scott and I are going to find the other half." Silence. "Come on Wrenny, you and Scott always complain that nothing happens in this town! Now we have the chance to find half of a freaking body!" He said excitedly.

"Why are you so happy about this?" She sighed. He did have a point. Beacon Hills was a quiet town, something exciting rarely happened. Her father loved that, mainly because it meant she wouldn't get into too much trouble. Well, that's what he hoped anyway. "Give me five minutes and promise to never call me Wrenny ever again. Okay?"

"Good! See ya!" He hung up and she scrambled out of bed, one foot on her favourite black jacket, the other on a discarded Gotham City Sirens comic. _I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ She thought, while pulling on black leggings. _Ah, fuck it._

* * *

Wren climbed out of the car, letting out a content sigh as her feet hit the ground. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

She pulled up my hood, shivering at the cold. "It had to be the preserve didn't it? Couldn't have been a nice, warm shopping mall that doesn't give me the creeps."

"Oh come on, I'll remind you two that you both always bitch about how nothing ever happens in this town. And if you're too cold Wren then why don't you just sit in the car?" Stiles asked, smirking slightly. Wren narrowed my eyes at him. There was no way in hell that she would stay in the car after coming all the way out here. "I thought so." Stiles added.

"I just wanted to get a good sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott explained.

"Yeah, because sitting on the bench is such a growing effort." Stiles replied. Her cousin wasn't the greatest at lacrosse. She was pretty certain that he would end up on the bench again for ninety percent of the year again.

"No, because I'm playing this year! In fact, I'm making first line!" He said.

"A boy can dream." Wren said, letting out a laugh as Scott elbowed her side and grabbing his arm as she tripped over yet another rock.

"Yep, even a pathetically unrealistic one!" Stiles added.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

Stiles stopped for a moment. "Huh," Oh no. "I didn't even think about that!" Wren groaned loudly. Fantastic.

"And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out there?" She groaned even louder. Well, this night had just gone slightly downhill.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" Wren said.

"We are not going to die!" Stiles exclaimed. "It's just something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott remarked. She let out a snort, turning back as she heard Scott let out a wheeze. She gave him a look of concern and mild panic. This night would go really downhill if Scott had an asthma attack.

"You okay?" He nodded and the trio continued their journey. She groaned when she saw the flashlights, and hit the ground. Great. I was definitely going to be grounded for sure. Her eyes widened slightly when she realised that her father was most likely among those cops searching the woods. Yep, definitely grounded.

"C'mon!" Stiles exclaimed, making a run for it. Scott and Wren exchanged a look before sprinting after him. She quickly tried to duck behind a tree as a police dog started to bark, which scared Stiles.

"Hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski said, Deputy Logan Delgado standing beside him.

"Dad, how ya doing?" Stiles asked. Wren tried to crouch behind the tree, just to buy herself a few minutes until the cops left.

"So do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?" He asked.

"No!" Stiles exclaimed. "Well, no the boring ones." Wren's foot slipped, kicking a rock away. The sound was loud enough to get flashlights pointing in her direction. Fuck.

"Wren, Scott! Come out!" Sheriff Stilinski called. Wren sighed and stepped into his view. She was caught, time to give up.

She put on her best innocent face. "Dad, Sheriff, hi! How are you on this fine evening?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't the first time his daughter had been caught out with Stiles or Scott.

"Where's your cousin Wren?" Logan asked.

"Who Scott?" He shoot her an unamused look. "He's at home, in bed probably! Right Stiles?" Wren said.

"Right! Yeah, he said he wanted a good nights sleep before school tomorrow." Stiles explained. "Just us, in the woods. Alone." Wren frowned at how incriminating that sounded.

Logan walked forward, grabbing his daughter by the scruff of her jacket, and pulled her away. "Stiles is going to drive you home and when I get home, you and I are going to have a very long talk about how stupid it is to go out into the middle of the preserve, while the killer might still be out there." He sighed. "You're very lucky your mother is out of town at the moment, young lady." Wren silently agreed. Her father's anger might be bad, but that was nothing compared to her mother's fury. Her mom was out of town, visiting some sick relative.

"We're were just trying to help you find the body!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be better if you found the body sooner rather than later?" Wren added.

"Not when the killer might still be out there." The Sheriff replied.

"We were just trying to help!" Wren said again.

"Wren, if you want to not be grounded until college, then I suggest you stop talking." Logan instructed. Wren nodded and sighed before climbing into Stiles' jeep. She pulled on her seatbelt and gripped the door handle tightly as Stiles started to drive off.

"Well, that all went a bit wrong." Wren said.

"Yeah, we kind of fucked up that one." Stiles replied. "If Scott finds the body by himself, I'm going to be so annoyed."

"He probably won't be looking, he's probably going home now." Wren replied.

"Why would he do that!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Would you like to look for a body by yourself if it was cold and wet and dark?" Wren asked, as rain began to hit the windows. She hoped Scott got soaked.

"And?" Stiles asked.

Wren snorted. "God, you're so weird." She gulped when she saw the speed they going at. "Slow down at bit."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Stiles said, slowing done to a speed that didn't make Wren's heart thump. They pulled up beside Wren's house. "See you at school."

"That's if I'm not dead." Wren replied, opening the door.

"Nah, you would only be dead if your mom was home." Stiles replied. He knew Evangeline Delgado's temper was bad.

"That's very true. See you tomorrow." Wren replied, closing the car door behind her.

* * *

Wren pulled on her boots, a ping from her open laptop grabbing her attention. She rolled her eyes at the Skype notification. _Really Lydia? You're calling me now? _She pressed the answer button. "What have I done wrong now?"

"That depends. Let me see your outfit." Lydia replied.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's what you're calling me about?"

"Well Wren dear, there are times where I wonder if you looked in a mirror. Now stand!" She commanded. Wren stood, giving the girl full view of what she was wearing. Black skirt, Batman shirt, stockings, boots and a hoodie. She got a rare thing in reply, complete approval.

"Clearly you were blessed over vacation with good taste." Lydia replied.

"Nah, been spending too much time around you." Wren replied. "I'm even wearing jewellery!"

"It's a miracle. Even if it is a Black Widow necklace." Lydia commented.

Wren's jaw dropped, hand over her heart in fake shock. "Did Lydia Martin actually recognise a comic book character? I might faint!"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "It's only because you never shut up about her!" Black Widow was one of Wren's favourites.

"Still a miracle." Wren said, suddenly growing uncertain. "I can keep on the bracelet right?"

Lydia's face softened, her eyes flicking to the bracelet. It was a plain thing, just beads spelling out the name Anna and blue stars on each end. "Of course. Now get moving Delgado and don't be late for school!"

Wren smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." She ended the call and turned off the laptop, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. She froze as she noticed the open door that lead to her sister's room.

Wren walked towards it and saw her father sitting on the bed. Nothing had been changed. The JLS posters were still up, her snow globe collection untouched, her jewellery still scattered on the desk. Everything was now covered in a thick layer of dust.

Her father sat on the end of the bed, his dark uniform standing out from the pink of the room. "Dad, you okay?" Wren asked.

He answered with a quiet sniff and a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart. Just was thinking about your sister."

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"I miss her." He added.

"So do I." Wren swallowed. She was never good at talking about Anna. She twisted the bracelet around her wrist, a little memento of her sister. "I have to go dad, it's time for school."

To her surprise, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Wren."

She hugged back tightly. "I love you too dad."

* * *

Later that morning, Wren pulled up beside her cousin at the bike racks. "So you're not dead!" She exclaimed, climbing out of her car. She was so glad she didn't have to ride a bike to school anymore, especially since she was wearing a skirt.

"Neither are you!" Scott replied. "How did your dad react?" Wren frowned. Her father had shouted at her, in the privacy of their own home, ("WREN ADRIANA DELGADO, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?") and proceeded to lecture her for twenty minutes about the stupid schemes the trio got into.

"He was a little pissed off." She replied. A Porsche pulled up beside the pair and the door opened, hitting Scott's legs. Jackson Whittemore stepped out.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Jackson said, making Wren roll her eyes

.

"Ugh, dickhead." She muttered as he walked off. Scott smirked.

"Come on, I've got something I need to show you and Stiles." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just come on." He replied, speeding up when he saw his best friend. "I have to show you guys something. There was this thing in the preserve last night and it bit me." He explained to Wren and Stiles.

"Let's see this thing." Stiles said. Wren's jaw dropped at the large bandage that covered it, blood staining the white.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He replied, making Wren raise her eyebrows.

"A wolf bit you." Stiles and Wren said unison.

"I don't think that's possible." Wren added.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott replied.

"No you didn't!" Stiles said.

"Are you sure it wasn't like a coyote or something?" Wren asked.

"I'm pretty sure I heard a wolf. Why would I not hear a wolf?" Scott asked.

"There aren't wolves in California, not in like sixty years." Stiles told him. Wren assumed that Scott had been bitten by some freaky animal and probably imagined it was a wolf in a haze. Which reminded her, shouldn't he be getting a tetanus shot or something?

"If you don't believe me about the wolf then you definitely won't believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott replied as Stiles started to get excited.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Wren hissed.

"Because he freaking found it! Are you serious? Please tell me you're serious." Stiles said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I'm going to have nightmares for months." Scott replied.

"And on that note," Wren said, when she saw Lydia Martin walk near them. "I'm going to leave. See you in class." She turned and fell into step beside the redhead. "Morning."

"Ugh, I don't know why you insist on associating with this two." Lydia said.

"We've talked about this before Lydia." Wren replied, earning an eye roll from her friend. "You try not to insult my cousin and I try not to insult your boyfriend."

"Ha!" Lydia laughed. "You actually try to get along with Jackson?"

"I do! It's not my fault his douchebag personality makes me want to hit him." She insisted as Lydia took some books out of her locker.

"We've talked about this Wren." She replied in a patronising tone.

"I hate you." Wren said.

"You wish you could." Lydia said, before closing her locker. "Come on, makeup check before class."

* * *

Wren's fingers drummed against the desk, her eyes watching the world outside. English class wasn't her favourite, thanks to her dyslexia and her dislike of Mr Steward, the teacher. The dislike was due to a prank gone wrong in freshman year and Mr Stewart blaming Wren. It wasn't even her fault, Stiles was to blame! She looked up at the words 'Group Project'.

He explained the project and the class let out a collective groan when he announced that he would be picking the pairs. "Oh grow up! It's not the end of the world!" Mr Stewart snapped. He went through the list, some were happy with the results, some were not. Carmen Crawford, who sat beside Wren, did not look too pleased at her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend being her partner.

"Kill me, kill me, kill me now!" She muttered, banging her head on the desk.

"How bad was the breakup?" Wren asked.

"You really, really don't want to know." Carmen replied.

Wren looked up as her name was called, pairing her with Isaac Lahey. She swivelled in her seat, sending a smile to the boy who was sitting two rows away. He returned it, however his was slightly more nervous. She was mild acquaintances with the boy, they had never spoken for more than ten minutes and she was pretty sure it was mostly school related. He seemed nice though, but quite shy.

The class ended and Wren packed up her books, before making her way over to her partner.

"Hey Isaac." She greeted.

"H-hey Wren." He replied, giving her a small smile.

"So I was wondering if you would maybe like to study at my house on Wednesday or Thursday so we could work on the project, does that sound okay? Whatever day works." Wren told him.

"Yeah, um that sounds good. I just have to ask my dad." He replied.

Wren smiled. "Okay, just let me know. In fact," She pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook and scrawled her number on it, before handing it to Isaac. "Text me. I'll talk to you later."

Isaac smiled. "See you later."

The rest of the day passed without much incident. The most riveting thing of the day was the new assigned seats in Biology. Wren had been placed beside Danny, thank God. The pair got along well. The only problem was Jackass Jackson sitting in front of them.

Ugh.

Wren left her classroom and went to her locker to leave in a few books. She threw them in as the girl beside her struggled with her locker. Wren looked over at the combination before saying "Oh God, you got that locker? Just kick the locker hard before you put in your combination." The girl gave it a swift kick before managing to pull it open.

"Oh thank God! Thank you so much, I thought I was going to have to get a teacher or something." The girl told Wren. "I'm Allison Argent by the way."

"I'm Wren Delgado, are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah, I moved here…." She trailed off, something caught her eye behind Wren. Wren turned and looked over her shoulder, before rolling her eyes at the sight of Scott smiling over at Allison.

"Oh sweetie no." She said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Wait what?" Allison replied.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia stopped Wren before she could reply. "Where did you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco." Allison replied.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia said.

"So I'm just dropped then?" Wren asked.

"Obviously. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Lydia asked.

"I'll cry myself to sleep tonight." Wren muttered sarcastically, earning a laugh from Allison. "Allison Argent, Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin, Allison Argent."

Jackson appeared at Lydia's side, pulling her into a kiss. Wren made a gagging motion, making Allison laugh again. "Jackson Whittemore, Lydia's boyfriend. They do that a lot, get used to it." Jackson and Lydia finally stopped sucking face.

"You're still here Delgado?" He sneered.

"Congratulations Whittemore, your eyesight works." Wren snapped back.

"Oh my God, could you two get along for like five seconds please!" Lydia exclaimed. Wren only tolerated Jackson for Lydia. If it wasn't for the redhead, Wren would have already kicked him in the balls by now. "Anyway, so this weekend there's a party."

"A party?" Allison asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Jackson added.

"Uh, I can't, it's family night on Friday. But thanks for asking!" Allison replied. Wren had a feeling that wasn't true.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

Jackson laughed, making Wren when she watched Allison shrink slightly. Great job at intimidating the new girl on her first day. "Football's a joke here." Jackson replied. "The sport here's lacrosse. We've won the state championship here for the last two years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia added.

"Yes, because the nine other guys just stand there and do nothing." Wren said.

"Well, Scott was a big help- Oh wait, he just sits on the bench all year being useless." Jackson said to her.

"Screw you." Wren snapped.

"Witty." He replied.

"It's like dealing with five year olds." Lydia interrupted the pair. "Come on, practice is starting. You two are coming with." She grabbed each girl by the hand and pulled them with her.

Jackson left the group to go to the locker rooms and the trio walked onto the field, taking a seat on the bleachers to watch. "Why did you say oh sweetie no to me earlier?" Allison asked Wren.

Wren laughed. "Because I saw you the look you gave Scott and I was just laughing at your taste in guys."

Allison raised her eyebrow. "Why, is he weird or something?"

"Oh no, he's really sweet. He's just my cousin and I just think it's weird when a girl likes him. It's like when someone has a crush on your brother and you wonder where the appeal is." Wren replied. Allison let out a relieved laugh.

"I like him. He's kind of cute." She replied.

"Really? Have you spoken to him for more than five minutes? He will prove you wrong pretty quickly." Wren said.

Allison's jaw dropped and she let out a laugh. "You are so mean!"

"I know, but I do it because he's family." Wren said.

"He seems sweet. He gave me a pen in English." Allison replied.

"How adorable." Wren commented.

"What did you say his name was again?" Allison asked.

"Scott." Wren winced as the ball hit him in the face. A surprised smile broke out on her face as Scott caught the ball. Well that was a rare occurrence. Her smile grew wider as he caught the ball again and again and again.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison commented.

"Very good." Lydia added.

"He must have put something in his cereal this morning because holy shit." Wren added. She gulped as Jackson ran toward the net. "Come on Scott." Her jaw dropped as Scott actually caught.

He actually caught the ball.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" She laughed, before getting up and cheering.

* * *

"I don't- I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained as the trio made their way into the preserve. "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the dog shit someone forgot to pick up around here?" Wren added.

"No, like the pasta salad you had for lunch or the mint mojito gum Stiles' has in his pocket." Scott replied.

Wren frowned and blew her breath into her hand, smelling it while Stiles said "I don't even have any mojito-"He pulled out the gum and Wren gave Scott a wide eyed look.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She asked. Scott shrugged in reply.

"So this started when you got the bite?" Stiles asked.

"Shouldn't you being a shot in case you get rabies?" Wren said.

"Is that what happens when you get rabies? Like my body gets flooded with adrenaline before I go into shock?" Scott replied.

"Y'know it might not actually be rabies, I think I've heard of this." Stiles said. "It's like a specific kind of infection."

"You're serious?" Scott replied.

"Yeah, I think it's called…..lycanthropy." Wren rolled her eyes. Really Stiles? Her cousin however didn't realise that Stiles was messing with him. She let out a snort as Stiles let out a howl.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott exclaimed.

"Well make you should ask the opinion of, I don't know, your mother who also just so happens to be a medical professional?" Wren replied.

"I don't think his mom would anything about werewolves Wrenny!" Stiles told her. Wren and Scott both sent exasperated looks at the boy. "I'm kidding! But if you see me in shop class on Friday, melting all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said.

Wren stopped listening to the rest of the conversation, as she saw a really creepy looking guy watching them. "Uh guys." They looked up and Wren motioned towards the guy.

He started to approach and alarm bells started to go off in Wren's head. Now would be a great time to start running.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Huh? This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"We were just looking for something." Scott trailed off as the guy threw something at him. It was his inhaler. Wren narrowed his eyes at the man, he seemed oddly familiar.

What the hell? She mouthed at Stiles as he walked away

.

"Dude that was Derek Hale!" Stiles said.

"That's why he seemed so familiar!" Wren exclaimed. "Stella used to go out with his sister Laura!"

"Your sister?" Stiles said.

"No, my cat. Of course it was my sister!" She replied.

"Don't you remember what happened then?" Wren's eyes widened. "His family all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles replied.

"I'm pretty sure that's why they broke up, because they moved away." Wren added before sighing. "Come on, let's go."


	2. Stranger Danger

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Two / Stranger Danger**

"Welcome, welcome, help yourself to a snack." Wren guided Allison into the kitchen. "Just don't take the beef jerky, dad may have coronary. Or do, he's going to have a coronary either way, especially if he eats that crap."

Allison laughed. "Do you mind if I have a can as well?" She asked, nodding towards the can of Coke Wren held, which she had taken out of the fridge a moment ago.

"Why yes, I do mind." Wren pretended to be annoyed. "Of course I don't mind. Take one." She pulled out another can and threw it to the other girl, who caught it. "So what time did you say you had to go at?"

"About eight." Allison replied, before raising her eyebrow and smirking slightly. "Why? You want to get rid of me or something?"

Wren raised an eyebrow. "Yes, obviously I do." She replied. Allison grinned at her and Wren couldn't help but grin too, hers was so infectious. "So , what do you want to do? Homework or just tell my parents that we're doing homework but really watch TV?" Wren asked. It was a few days after Wren met the other girl and she really liked Allison. Her sweet personality made her easy to get along with.

The girls had gone to Wren's house after school and Lydia hadn't been able to join them. Something about her and Jackson going somewhere. "Well maybe we should-" Allison stopped at the sound of the back door opening and turned around.

"Hey dad." Wren greeted.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your mother?" He replied.

"Hey mom." Wren added, as she saw her mother enter. Eva Delgado stepped into the house, her white stick helping navigate her steps.

"Hello Wren." Her mother greeted. She was about to walk out of the room, without another word, when Wren decided to speak up.

"Mom, my friend Allison is here." She said.

Allison smiled and waved awkwardly, before seeing the white stick and sunglasses. She put two and two together and dropped her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Delgado."

"Lovely to meet you too." She replied, before walking out of the room without another word.

"Well, it was great talking to you!" Wren exclaimed, her voice furious and her fists clenched. Eva had been like this for months. She would say barely anything to Wren, then retreat to her room. Wren felt like Eva didn't want her to be there.

"Wren." Logan said warningly

"Why does she keep doing this?" She hissed.

"Wren, don't make a scene. Especially in front of your friend." Her dad told her. Wren whirled around to see Allison looking around the room awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but Wren and her dad.

"Right sorry. Uh, Allison do you want to go to my room?" Wren asked. Allison nodded and picked up her bag. The pair then made their way upstairs to her room.

When they got to her room, Wren dumped her bag on the floor. "Your mom seems….." Allison trailed off.

"Like a bitch?" Wren finished.

"I was going to say nice." Allison replied. Wren snorted. "Hey, did you do this?" Allison asked, pointing at the picture on Wren's wall.

Wren walked over to it. It was a drawing of her sister, done in the weeks after the funeral where she didn't want to talk. Her dad liked it so much that he wanted to get it framed. "Uh, yeah."

"It's amazing! Who is it?" Allison asked.

"My sister, Anna." Wren said.

"Oh, is she not home yet or something?" Allison asked.

"Uh no. She died six months ago." Wren said.

Allison smile fell and a look of mortification came across her face. "Oh my God, I shouldn't have asked! I'm so sorry."

Wren shrugged. "It's fine. It's not like you killed her or anything." Wren said. "At least I hope you didn't." She laughed. Allison smiled, this time awkwardly. Wren noticed this and decided to change the subject. "So, what do you want to do? Homework or watch TV?"

"Maybe we should do our work?" Allison said. "I don't want to leave it so it would be crap."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. Most of the teachers love you anyway and it's only been a couple of days!" Wren replied. Allison laughed and with that, the girls started to do their work.

* * *

The next day, Wren was pulling her leather jacket on and getting ready to go to school. "Wren, get me my coat please." Eva said. Wren scowled and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs.

"Can't even get her own goddamn coat." She muttered as she went into her parents' room. She opened the closet and things fell out onto the floor. Wren let out a loud groan and started to pick the things up.

She frowned as she came across an old book. It was bound in leather and had a symbol on the front that looked almost like a star. Wren raised her eyebrows. This didn't look like something her dad would own so it must belong to her mom. Eva had been blind since Wren was a toddler so that would explain why it looked so old. She must have used it before then.

"What was that noise?" Wren whirled around to see her mom standing at the door.

"All this stuff fell out when I opened the closet." Wren explained. "What's this book? It's leather and has this weird symbol on the front."

"Why do you have that?" Eva snapped, coming towards her. "Why are you looking through my things?"

"I wasn't, they just fell out." Wren said.

"Well next time, put them back and don't poke through things that aren't any of your business!" Eva replied, finding Wren's shoulder and then snatching the book out of her hands.

"I wasn't poking around in your things!" Wren exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"Just get to school Wren." She replied. Wren let out a huff and stormed out of the room. Why was she accusing her of going through her stuff! She was the one that asked Wren to get her coat!

Wren left the house and threw her bag into her car before getting in herself. She turned on the car, Marina and the Diamonds blasting through the speakers as she drove down the road.

Normally, Wren is good at paying attention to the road. She was cautious, sometimes too cautious, especially in the last few months, but that was understandable. Today however, Wren wasn't cautious. Her phone started to ring and she took her eyes off the road for a moment to pick up her bag and empty it on the seat beside her. She didn't realise someone was walking across the road. Wren looked up and slammed her foot on the breaks.

"Oh _shit_!"

Isaac stood in front of the car, giving her a wide eyed look. Luckily, she hadn't hit him. Wren scrambled out of the car. "Oh my God, oh my God, Isaac, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure? I didn't hit you or anything? I'm so, so sorry!" She apologised.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Isaac smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll see you in school then."

"Whoa, wait, are you walking?" She asked. He nodded. "Let me give you a ride."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course! Maybe this can help me apologise for almost hitting you with my car." Wren said.

"You don't have to." He replied.

"Isaac, I almost hit you with my car. That definitely deserves an apology." She said.

Isaac shrugged and replied "Alright."

She smiled and ushered him over to her car, before stopping. "Just give me a second." Wren got into the car and put her books back into her bag. "You can get in!" Isaac climbed in and winced, making Wren frown.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just lacrosse practice was a little rough, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about!" He replied, smiling at her. Something about it seemed odd to Wren but she thought nothing of it.

"Again, I'm really sorry." She said. "I was just so distracted."

"Hey, it's fine. I should have been looking where I was going anyway." Isaac replied. The pair settled into an awkward silence. She didn't really know Isaac, what could she talk about?

"So, uh, are you coming to Lydia's party?" Wren asked. Sometimes Lydia gave invitations to her party but most of the time people just came. A lot of people too, as Lydia was the most popular girl in school.

"Uh no, I wasn't invited." Isaac replied.

"Well, think of this as me inviting you." Wren smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Parties aren't really my kind of thing." He said.

"Are you sure? It'll be fun. You can stick with me, if you want." Wren replied.

Isaac smiled. "That sounds good, but I still can't. I'm working."

"Oh, where do you work?" She asked.

"The cemetery." He said.

"Can you not get the night off? Would the corpses be pissed?" She asked.

Isaac laughed. "No, but my dad might be."

"Oh." Wren said. "But next time you should come."

"I'll try to." Isaac replied. "Do you want to study on Saturday? Or do you want it to be Sunday so you can get over the hangover?"

Wren gasped, pretending to be offended as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Why how dare you suggest such a thing?" He laughed. "But seriously, whatever day works. Just text me."

She pulled into a parking space. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later." Isaac said before climbing out of the car. Wren waved at him as he walked off.

* * *

The day passed relatively quickly. Lydia was discussing, well telling, Wren about her plans for the party and what they were going to wear, Allison was a bundle of nerves because she was going with Scott and Scott had come over to her after lacrosse practice, excitedly telling her that he had made first line.

Was it bad that she almost didn't believe him?

Stiles, however, was acting weirdly. He was lost in his own world after lacrosse practice and wasn't that excited for Scott, like she expected him to be. Jealousy maybe?

She didn't have time to think over it though; as she was helping Lydia and Jackson decorate the house for the party. Jackson was hanging up the fairy lights while Wren was on snack duty.

"More to the left." Lydia said. "That's too far!"

"Why don't you hang them up then!" Jackson snapped.

"Because I want to see the full view and I can't do that if I hang them up!" Lydia replied. Jackson let out a loud groan of frustration.

Lydia turned. "No, no that's too many snacks on that table, you're meant to distribute them out onto all the tables!" She exclaimed.

"Lydia, deep breath. Everything's going to be fine." Wren tried to soothe her.

Lydia sighed. "It's the first party of the year and I want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be Lydia, you throw killer parties." Wren said. Her phone started to ring and Wren pulled it out, the screen displaying _Dumbass 1. _"I'll be back in a second." She said to Lydia before answering the phone. "What's up Stiles?"

"Where are you right now?" Stiles asked.

"I'm at Lydia's house, we're preparing for the party, why?" She asked.

"Are you by yourself?" He said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I need to tell you something really important!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Okay, remember at the lacrosse practice when Scott was really good? Like really, weirdly good?" Stiles said.

Wren raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, it was insane."

"Exactly, insane! Don't you think it's weird how Scott could go asthmatic with zero talent and then suddenly go to this superstar athlete! He nearly had an asthma attack the night before when we were walking through the forest? How the hell was he able to do that stuff then!" Stiles said, before taking a deep breath in.

"Okay Stiles, calm down." Wren used the same tone she used with Lydia earlier. "It was probably just adrenaline or something. He was excited."

"Adrenaline can't make you do that sort of stuff!" Stiles exclaimed.

"So what are you trying to say Stiles?" Wren asked.

"Well, what if it's something making him do that?" He said.

"What, like steroids?" Where would Scott get steroids from?

"No, no, like the bite. What if it's…." Stiles paused. "Lycanthropy."

….

"Wren?"

"I'm calling your dad; you've had way too much Adderall today." Wren said.

"It's not the Adderall!" Stiles exclaimed. "Okay, maybe a little, but I'm serious!"

"Are you seriously suggesting that my cousin is a werewolf?" Wren hissed down the phone, before looking over her shoulder to see if Lydia or Jackson were listening. "Is this because he made first line?"

"What! No! Are you seriously suggesting I'm jealous?" Stiles asked.

"Well, if you say shit like that, I'm going to think that there's something wrong!" Wren snapped.

"Yeah, something is wrong, like the fact that Scott could be a werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Call me back when you have something real to tell me." With that, Wren hung up. The phone started to ring again and she answered it. "What now Stiles!"

Allison answered her. "This isn't Stiles."

"Oh, right sorry." Wren said. "What's up?"

"Wren, I'm freaking out!" She said.

"Why?" Wren asked.

"Because, what if I screw up and say something weird to Scott? What if I rip my pants or spill something on my shirt or make a complete fool of myself in front of him?" She said.

"Allison, you won't." Wren replied.

"You don't know that!" Allison exclaimed.

"Even if you did, Scott would probably still find it ridiculously adorable." Wren replied.

"Really?"

"He really likes you Allison. I drove him home the other day and he spent the entire time telling me how pretty and awesome you are." Wren said.

"Seriously?" Allison said, sounding a little happier.

"Yep. Besides, if worst comes to worse, you find me and we can go to my house and watch movies, or if I had too much to drink, we can hide out in Lydia's room." Wren said.

"That would be awesome, thank you." Allison said.

"No problem, now go make yourself devastatingly gorgeous." Wren said.

"You're the best." Allison replied.

"I know." Allison hung up and Wren turned to go back outside when Lydia appeared at the door.

"Are you not dressed yet?" She said.

"No, I was talking to Allison and Stiles." She said.

"Well go get ready!" Lydia said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked. It was a flower print dress, black stockings with swallows printed on them and black converse.

"It's pretty but not enough to wear to the party!" Lydia grabbed her hand. "Come on, I've got stuff picked out for you."

"Ugh, do I have to be your Barbie doll again?" Wren groaned as Lydia pulled her up the stairs.

"Don't be a baby." Lydia replied.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Wren was now in a pink dress, with matching high heels and gold jewellery. She and Lydia were handing out drinks when the party began and she couldn't help but grin at Allison when she came into the party with Scott. Allison turned pink as Wren started to make kissy faces at the pair and Wren had to walk away and laugh.

Wren put down the drinks and grabbed one herself, before Blake Thompson pulled her into a dance. "If you get drink on that dress Wren, I'm going to kill you!" Lydia called.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Wren replied.

"You and Lydia are pretty close." Blake said, putting his hands on her waist as they danced.

"Yeah, we are." Wren replied. Where was he going with this?

"Have you ever played spin the bottle with her?" He asked, getting this lecherous grin on his face.

"Why would I do that?" Wren asked.

"I'm just saying, it would be pretty hot if-" As Blake was saying this, his hand slipped down her waist and towards her ass. Wren pulled back and shoved him away.

"Did you seriously just try to grab my ass while saying I should make out with my friend?" She snarled and shoved him hard. "Get away from me, you perv!"

He tried to come closer and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Was he drunk? "Aw come on, don't be like that!"

She shoved him again. "Do you want me to kick you in the balls? Ugh!" She shoved him again and walked off.

"You okay?" Scott called after her. Wren waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." She said, before turning into the bathroom. After fixing her hair and putting on some more lip gloss, Wren came out of the bathroom, feeling less angry than before. She turned the corner and came face to face with a tall man in a leather jacket.

Derek Hale.

What was he doing here?

"Uh, can I help you?" Wren said.

"Where's Scott McCall?" He replied.

"I don't know, why?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, where is he?" Derek said.

She folded her arms, trying to stand her ground and look slightly intimidating. That didn't work as she was a sixteen year old girl in a pink dress and he was in his twenties and looked like he could knock her out easily. "Why is it none of my business?"

If some creepy dude that you just met the other was trying to find your cousin, wouldn't you be wondering why?

Derek stepped closer and Wren got a flashback of her six year old self being told about stranger danger. This guy was getting way too close for comfort. "I am not asking you to tell me where he is, I am telling you. Where is Scott McCall?" He growled. Wren gulped. Getting _way_ too close now.

Wren stepped back and muttered "You're creepy."

"If you don't tell me where Scott McCall is-"

She narrowed her eyes and cut him off. "What will you do?" Wren didn't like it when people threatened her. She also didn't have a big sense of self preservation.

You can tell where those two things caused her to end up in.

"Wren!" She turned to Stiles calling her. When she turned back, Derek was gone. Wren frowned before going over to Stiles.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know! Scott just ran out of here, I think he was sick." Stiles said, leading her out of the party.

"He's sick! I knew he should have gotten that shot!" She said.

"Yeah, well I think it's too late for that now!" Stiles replied.

Her eyes widened when she saw Allison get into the car with Derek. She and Stiles exchanged a look before breaking into a sprint. "Wait, wait, Allison no!" She called after the car as it drove away. "Shit! Why was Derek Hale giving her a ride home?"

"I'll take care of this. I have to go!" Stiles said, sprinting towards his car.

"Wait, Stiles!" She called after him.

"Just enjoy the party!" Stiles called back, before driving off and leaving Wren standing alone.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter came out so late! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hopefully give a review this time! If you guys ever have any questions for me then check out my tumblr URL (catherine-the-fangirl).**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Into The Woods

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Three/Into the Woods**

Wren let out a loud yawn and swung her legs off the bed, before a comfy jumper over her head. After the others ditched her, Wren stayed at the party, though not having as much fun as before. She mostly spent the night texting Allison to make sure she was okay, before escaping to one of the guest bedrooms to feed Prada and to let her out of the cage. She fell asleep after, thankfully she had already arranged with Lydia that she was going to stay over.

She stumbled downstairs, letting out a loud yawn as Prada followed at her heels. After letting the dog into the garden, she grabbed some aspirin for her headache and went outside. Lydia wasn't awake yet and Wren didn't dare venture into her room as she assumed Jackson stayed over last night. She really didn't want to walk in at a bad time. Her phone started to ring and she frowned at the name.

_Dumbass #1._

"Hey Stiles." She answered.

"H-h-hey Wren!" He exclaimed, making her wince.

"Mind the volume, yeah?" She mumbled. "Some of us aren't feeling too great."

"Right, right, sorry." He said, this time quieter. "Where are you right now? You didn't walk home or something, did you?"

"No, I stayed at Lydia's, why?" She asked. Why did he seem so worried about whether she got home or not?

"No reason! Just being a concerned friend you know!" He exclaimed, making Wren wince again. "Did, uh, someone like maybe, Derek Hale by any chance talk to you after I left?"

She raised her eyebrows. "No, why would he do that?" She asked.

"Uh, um, just 'cause he was talking to you and he was kind of creepy and I was just checking he didn't come back after! Just making sure you're okay." Stiles replied.

Wren paused. "Right. Is there any reason why you sound weirder than usual?"

"W-what! Everything's fine, I don't sound…." He trailed off.

"Stiles?" She said. "You there?"

"Uh, Wren I'm gonna have to call you back." He said.

"Stiles, wait what's-"He hung up. "For fucks sake!" Wren exclaimed in frustration. What the hell was going on with him? She let out a sigh and picked up Prada, bringing the dog inside and shutting the door behind her. She decided to not dwell over whatever the fuck was going with him and poured herself another glass of water.

She pulled out her phone, deciding to look at the pictures she had taken the night before. The door opened and she jumped in surprise. "Jesus Delgado!" Jackson exclaimed. "Didn't know you were here."

"I thought you were here, that's why I didn't go into Lydia's room." She explained.

Jackson smirked as he opened the fridge. "Smart move."

"Ew." Wren muttered as she scrolled through her pictures. Her eyebrows rose as she came across a picture of Scott and Allison. "What the hell?" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"The picture." She showed him the picture. The picture was fine, apart from the weird bright yellow glow that covered Scott's face.

"Probably just the flash or something." Jackson said.

"Right yeah." She said. It wasn't just that picture though; it was coming up on every picture she had taken that had Scott in it. Her frowned deepened when she saw a picture that not only had Scott in it, but Derek Hale too, surprisingly. The yellow glow covered his face too.

"So, any chance of you making us breakfast?" Jackson asked, smirking again.

"You fucking wish." Wren replied.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent doing whatever homework she had been given while also texting Allison and Lydia. Stiles never did call her back, making her a little annoyed. She decided to get her mind of things on the Sunday afternoon by going for a jog.

She went down the street, Panic! at the Disco blasting in her ears. Danny drove past and slowed down so he was going at the same speed she was going at. "Really? It's not even track season yet!"

She laughed. "What's the matter Danny? You worried about me beating you?" The pair were both on the track team.

"You wish!" He replied. "Talk to you later!" She waved as he drove off, before turning and going into the preserve. It was one of her favourite places to jog down, away from the roads and in the shade so it wouldn't be too warm.

She stopped for a moment to tie her shoelace, before pulling out one headphone when she heard voices, voices that sounded a lot like Scott and Stiles. "Do we tell Wren?" Stiles asked.

"Tell Wren what?" She asked.

The pair jumped, clearly startled. "Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What's going on?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a worried look and started talking at the same time "What! Nothing's wrong-" "Everything's fine, we're both-" "Why would you think anything's wrong?" "Nothing's going-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wren exclaimed, making them both shut up. "One at a time please!"

"Nothing's worng, we're fine." Scott said.

"Yeah, yeah, just going for a completely normal walk!" Stiles added.

Wren paused, eyeing them both as the pair gave her sheepish smiles. "…Right. Anyway, you wanna tell me why you left Allison alone on Friday?"

Scott's smile fell. "Did you talk to her? Is she mad? Does she hate me? I was sick, that's why I had to leave."

"Slow down, Romeo." She replied. "She doesn't hate you, she's just and and upset. I would be too, if my date bailed on me without any warning."

"Could you talk to her please? Tell her I'm sorry?" Scott said.

"I am not your messenger sweetheart, if you want to apologise to her, do it yourself." She replied, frowning at him. "Besides, I think she would prefer it if you talk to her."

Wren frowned, feeling a little less annoyed at him and more at herself since he now looked like a kicked puppy. "Right fine, I'll talk to her!"

Scott grinned at her. "You're the best!" He exclaimed.

"And don't fucking forget it! But you have to apologise to her as well!" She added.

"I will, I will!" He said.

"Well, is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked.

"No, no it was just about Allison, right Scott?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, right." Scott added.

"Okay. I'll see you two later then." Wren said, putting her headphone back in her ear and jogging off. What was going on with those two?

* * *

The next day, Wren was sitting with Allison at lunch. She hadn't got the chance to talk to her all morning. Wren sipped from her Coke can as she fiddled with a stray thread on from her blue sleeveless shirt. "Should I be really furious at him? I feel like I should be." Allison frowned when she realised who she was talking to. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that! I forgot you two were related."

Wren shrugged. "It's fine, as long as it's not death threats or something."

"I feel like I should be really mad at him for leaving me though, that's what any normal person would do, right?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong or did I freak him out?"

Wren smiled. "Allison, even if you did do something weird, I think Scott would still really like you. I haven't seen him like a girl this much since like…..ever. So it's definitely not you." She said. "Also, just so you know, he keeps looking longingly over here."

Allison brightened before frowning slightly. "So if it wasn't me, then what was it?"

"I don't know." Wren replied. "But just talk to him, yeah? I was talking to him yesterday and he says that he wants to apologise. You don't have to immediately forgive him and kiss him in the rain like all those crappy romance movies." Allison laughed. "But just talk to him."

Allison nodded. "Okay, okay I will. But you're not just siding with him because he's your cousin, right?" Allison asked.

"If he was an asshole I would tell you." She said. "But he is a sweet kid and he does want to apologise."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Scout's honour." Wren replied, doing the salute to make Allison smile.

"Please tell me you're not still obsessing over that loser." Lydia said. "And you take those ugly things off the chair. I don't know why you insist on wearing them." She said, talking about Wren's boots which were resting on the chair beside her. She pulled them off and Lydia sat down.

"Hey." Wren said warningly, frowning at Lydia. "They're comfortable."

She threw up her hands in surrender. "Right, sorry. I'm just saying there are plenty of other guys on the team who won't just ditch you."

Wren's frown deepened and Allison looked from her to Lydia. "I'm sure he had his reasons." Allison said.

"Did he actually explain why he left though?" Lydia asked.

"Well, no but-"

Lydia cut her off. "Exactly! That's why I want to introduce you to some of the guys on the lacrosse team."

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Lydia said. "Think of it as a welcoming present." Something caught Lydia's eye and she got up. "I'll be back in a second."

"Is she normally like this?" Allison asked.

Wren smirked. "Yep. You get used to it though."

"I really hope you're right." Allison replied.

* * *

"You're still coming to my house on Friday so we can get ready before the game, right?" Lydia asked.

"Of course." Wren said. "Are you coming to practice?"

"No, my mom wants to talk to me." Lydia said, climbing into her car. "Bye!" Wren waved at Lydia as she drove off, before turning and going to the lacrosse field. Allison said she would talk to Scott after school so she wanted to go and see how that went.

She walked onto the field, stopping when she came across Isaac. "Still good for studying on Thursday?" She asked. Isaac nodded and she climbed the bleachers to find a seat. Wren knew absolutely nothing about lacrosse and found the game boring. She still went to the games with Lydia though. The players began practice while Wren started to text Lydia in boredom.

She looked up just as Scott slammed into the ground. She winced in sympathy as Coach Finstock bent down and started to talk to Scott. "McCall's gonna do it again!" Finstock exclaimed. She focused on the practice, wanting to see what was going to happen.

Her jaw dropped as Scott slammed into Jackson which made Jackson fall. She was pretty sure she heard something crack. Her eyes widened as Scott fell on his knees, clutching his head. Wren got off the bleachers and sprinted towards them.

She stopped at Jackson first, leaning over to make sure he was okay. "Whoa, back off." Finstock said. Wren looked as she saw Scott and Stiles run away, her eye being caught by a lone figure watching the pair. Derek Hale? What was he doing here? He was way too old to be at a high school.

She took one more look at Jackson, before turning and following Scott and Stiles into the locker room. "Scott?" She called, walking into the hallway. "Stiles? You in here?"

"Wren, get out!" Stiles called from the locker room as she came in. "GO!"

Her eyes widened when she saw Scott standing on top of the lockers. "What the hell are you-" She froze in horror as Scott turned to face her, before letting out a load roar. "Oh my god." She squeaked. She stood still, frozen in fear as Scott came towards her, his eyes glowing yellow. He leapt towards her and Stiles had to tackle her so she would get out of his way.

He let out another roar as Wren scrambled away in fear. Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and sprayed it at Scott while Wren escaped through the door. She ducked behind the wall, nearly hyperventilating in fear.

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?!

"Stiles?" Scott called. "What happened?"

"You tried to kill me." Stiles said, going into the room with Wren behind him. She was ready to sprint away just in case….whatever happened to Scott happened again. "And Wren."

"Oh my god." Scott said, his eyes widening as he saw Wren.

"What….what was going on with your face and the eyes and the fangs and- what the fuck is going on?!" She exclaimed.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a worried look before Scott nodded. "I-I-I'm a werewolf." Scott said.

Wren gaped at him. "Is this a joke?"

"He just tried to kill us, did it look like a fucking joke!" Stiles exclaimed.

Wren stepped back in horror as the realisation dawned on her. "You got bite when we found the body and there was a full moon on Friday and oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She stumbled back, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Wren, you okay?" Stiles asked, the pair approaching her slowly.

She slid down the wall. "I've just found out my cousin's a fucking werewolf, do I look like I'm fucking okay?" She snarled.

"This is why I didn't want to tell her!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Shut up Stiles!" Scott exclaimed, realising that Wren was in the midst of a panic attack. "It's okay, you just got to, uh, breath! Yeah, just take deep breaths." Wren tried, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes, like this would wake her up from the bad dream she was obviously having.

She eventually calmed down enough to face Scott and Stiles. "This isn't a dream." She muttered. "Oh god, you're an actual werewolf."

A few minutes later, Wren was sitting on the bench with her foot against the lockers, just trying to make sense of the new information. "So that night we found the body and you got bit, that was another werewolf?"

"Yep." Scott said.

"And Derek Hale is another werewolf." She said.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"And you left on the night of the party because you were turning into a werewolf." She said.

"Yes." Scott said.

"And Allison's dad kills werewolves."

"Unfortunately." Stiles said.

"And this isn't a dream."

"I wish." Stiles said.

"Great." She muttered. "Wow, of course you didn't get your new lacrosse skills naturally."

Scott gaped at her. "Hey!"

She smirked. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"So it isn't just the full moon that makes you go all….wolfy?"

"That and anger, that's what happened in the field with Jackson." Stiles explained.

"So if he gets his heart rate up he turns?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's like a trigger." Stiles said.

"Then you definitely can't play the game on Saturday!" Wren exclaimed.

"That's what I was going to say." Stiles replied.

"Wait what! Why?" Scott exclaimed.

"Because you injuring Jackson was just your heart rate going up a little, what's it going to be like in the actual game?" She asked. "You'll kill everyone and not in the way coach wants you to by like winning, but actually kill the team!"

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaimed.

"But I'm first line." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Stiles replied.

* * *

Wren curled up on the chair, shading in the wolf she had drawn on her page. It was a few days after she had found out about the existence of werewolves and she could hardly get her mind of them. It just amazed her how werewolves actually existed, they were just things you read about in stories, but it also terrified her. Whatever werewolf bit Scott killed that girl.

What if Scott did that?

Scott couldn't though, the kid wasn't a murderer, she was pretty sure of that. But he injured Jackson by only getting angry and-

"You're not even listening to me are you?"

Her head snapped up and she grinned sheepishly. She was studying in Isaac's room with said boy, who had apparently been speaking when she was deep in thought. "Sorry, sorry." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"No, it's okay. I can understand that this stuff can be kind of boring." Isaac replied.

"No, not, it's not that, it's just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it." She replied, giving him a smile. He looked unconvinced but dropped the subject. An awkward silence grew between the pair as neither had any idea what to say. Her eye was caught by a book on his shelf. She got up from her chair and said "Dude is that Knightfall? Can I see it?"

"Um, yeah sure." Isaac said, pulling the book of the shelf and handing it to her. Wren smiled excitedly as she flicked through the first volume. Knightfall was probably one of the her favourite comic book arcs.

"I didn't expect you to like Batman." Isaac noted.

Wren looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. "Are you stereotyping me, Isaac Lahey?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "No ma'am."

She smirked. "Good."

"I have the other two volumes as well." He added.

"This is so cool, where did you get them?" She asked.

She noticed the way his smile dropped slightly but didn't say anything. "They belonged to my brother Camden."

"He has awesome taste." She replied.

"I've got more comics if you want to see them." He said.

"Can I?" Wren asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, come on." Isaac said, going over to his closet. He pulled out a pile and put them on his desk, letting Wren look through them. "Who's your favourite character?" He asked.

"Oh, that's hard." She said. "I think Selina Kyle, but if I had to pick a hero that definitely Cassandra Cain. What about you?"

"Dick Grayson I think." He replied.

"Good choice. Which do you prefer: when he's Nightwing or when he's Robin?" She asked.

"Definitely Nightwing." He replied, smiling as he flicked through the comics with her. There was another moment of silence, this time a comfortable one. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Isaac asked.

"Shoot." She replied, putting down the comic.

"Remember the lacrosse practice on Monday? When Jackson was injured by Scott?" She nodded. "I really hope this doesn't offend you, but did Scott like do something to make him stronger? I don't think he was this strong before."

Wren stared at him, panicking slightly. Shit, did Isaac know? He couldn't know, unless he had heard their conversation in the locker room. Shit, shit, shit, Scott was going to be pissed. "Oh my god, I have offended you. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked if he took something-" Wren cut off Isaac's ramble.

"Oh, you mean drugs!" She exclaimed. "He's not on drugs, let me assure you."

"Right, right, sorry I was really curious, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Isaac rambled again, his cheeks turning pink.

Wren put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Isaac, it's fine. I was a little shocked at how strong he was but it was probably…." She paused, unsure what to say. "Adrenaline! Yeah, that."

"Okay, I'm glad I didn't offend you or anything." He said.

"Trust me, you didn't." She said. The pair got back to looking through the comic books.

"Well," A male voice startled them both. Wren whipped around to see a man standing at the door, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Isaac didn't say he was going to have company after school."

"S-s-sorry dad." Isaac said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, this is my- this is Wren, we're doing a project together."

"Nice to meet you sir." She said to Mr Lahey, leaning forward to shake his hand.

"You too." He smirked. "It's not often Isaac gets attention from pretty girls." Wren raised her eyebrows, looking from father to son. Isaac was staring at the floor, a blush staining his cheeks as Wren's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." She said, before going into the hallway and closing the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"We think we've found the other half of the body." Stiles told her, making her eyes widen.

"Dude."

"I know, it's on Derek's property and we need your help to dig it up." Stiles explained. "Where are you right now?"

"Studying at Isaac's." She said, before telling them the address.

"We'll see you in ten." Stiles replied.

He was about to hang up when Wren stopped him. "Wait, wait, is Derek the guy who…..y'know bit Scott?" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want them to hear!" She replied.

"Right, but yeah, we think so. See you in ten." He replied.

Wren shoved her phone back in her pocket and went back into Isaac's room. "Hey sorry I have to go; Stiles and Scott are coming to pick me up." She said as she packed up her stuff. "It was nice to meet you Mr Lahey." She said, remembering her manners.

"Right, um, I'll see you later." Isaac said.

Wren smiled as Mr Lahey said "Don't just stand there, like an idiot, walk the girl to the door!" He exclaimed.

"Right, sorry, sorry." Isaac mumbled, before he guided Wren to the door.

The pair walked out of the front door and stood there for a moment. "Sorry I had to cut it short tonight."

"It's fine, dad wants me to work tonight anyway." Isaac replied.

She smirked. "Does he ever give you any time off?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah, plenty." He said, suddenly serious.

She held up her hands. "Easy, it was a joke."

"Sorry, sorry. Are you going to the lacrosse game tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably. Will you be playing?" She asked.

"Probably not, Coach has me on the bench most of the time." H said.

"That's disappointing." She said, noticing a blue Jeep drive down the street. "That's them now. I'll see you tomorrow." Wren said.

"Yeah, bye." Isaac said, as she walked over to the car.

She gave him a wave as she climbed in. "So, how did you find the body?"

"Apparently, I can track something by getting their scent." Scott replied.

"Like a dog?" She asked with a smirk.

Scott shot her an annoyed look in the rear-view mirror. "I'm not a dog."

"You sound like one." She said, earning a snort from Stiles.

"Anyway, I think it's on Derek Hale's property." He said.

"That's also what I wanted to talk about." She said. "Are we seriously going to dig on his property? The guy who looks like six feet of pure brooding terror?"

"That's why we're going to wait until he leaves." Stiles said.

"But what if he comes back?" She asked.

"Then we run." Scott replied. "Fast."

They watched the black Camaro drive away from the house before driving up towards the house. "God, this place gives me the creeps." Wren said. "I mean, we're going to look for a body beside an abandoned, falling apart house, this sounds like something out of a bad horror movie."

"As long as Derek isn't here, I'll be fine." Stiles said. "I really don't want to face Mr serial killer eyes on a dark night."

"Come on, let's go." Scott said, climbing out of the car. The pair picked up two shovels.

Wren raised her eyebrow. "Did you two idiots only bring two shovels?"

"No, we're a lot smarter than that, thank you very much." Stiles replied, pulling out another shovel and handing it to her.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to dig with my hands." She said, taking the shovel.

"Scott would do that, he's the dog." The pair laughed as Scott shot them an annoyed look.

They were following him as he said "Wait, something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott replied. "Let's just get this over with."

They started to dig and had been for a good fifteen minutes when Stiles said "How much dirt is here? Jesus, my arms are about to come off."

"Come on." Wren grunted. "Use those hours of lacrosse training, don't you have any muscles from that?" She paused, looking at him. "Nope, apparently not." Scott snorted as Stiles frowned at her.

"Fuck you." Stiles said.

"Nice insult." She replied.

They were silent again, still digging. Wren pushed the sleeves of her jacket up as a thought worried her. What if Derek came back soon? "This is taking way too long." Scott said, voicing her thoughts.

"Just keep going." Stiles replied.

"What if he comes back?" He asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said.

"Yeah, like you said earlier, we run fast." Wren added.

"But what if he catches one of us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said. "Each of us runs a different way and whoever he catches first too bad. That's why we brought you. If there's three of us there's less chance of him catching us all." Stiles said to Wren.

"Well, don't I feel special." She muttered.

"I hate that plan." Scott muttered.

Wren hit something and Stiles stopped her. "Stop, stop, stop." He said, throwing his shovel away. Scott and Wren followed him and threw their shovels away before joining him and digging with their hands.

"Hurry!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in nine hundred knots?" Stiles replied.

"I'll do it." Scott said.

"Can't you just use your claws to slash this thing open?" Wren asked as she untied the knots.

"I would if I could, I don't know how to control it." Scott said.

"Well that's useful." She muttered as they managed to get through all of the knots. They pulled open the bag and Wren shrieked, scrambling out of the hole. It was a wolf, half a wolf.

_What the fuck?!_

"It's a wolf!" Scott exclaimed.

"No shit!" Wren replied.

"Yeah, we can see that. I thought you said you smelt blood, as in human blood?" Stiles asked.

"I told you something was different." Scott said.

"So what, he's moved the body and put a wolf here instead?" Wren asked, the urge to vomit rising as she looked at the wolf again.

"He must have!" Scott replied.

"Oh god." She muttered, running a hand through her hair as the others talked.

"Help me cover this up." Stiles said.

They got to work, covering the body in dirt as Stiles stopped. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked, pointing at a purple flower a short distance away.

"Now's not the time to smell the flowers, Stiles!" Wren hissed.

"I'm not smelling it! It's wolfsbane!" He said.

"And?" Wren asked, still putting dirt in the hole.

"I don't even know what that is." Scott added.

Stiles hit Wren's arm to grab her attention, making her look up. "Haven't you two seen the Wolf Man?"

"No." Scott and Wren said in unison.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?" Stiles asked.

"No, what?" Scott exclaimed.

"Now's not the time!" Wren exclaimed. "In case you haven't realised, Derek Hale could be back at any minute!"

"Just listen!" Stiles exclaimed. "God, you two are so unprepared for this."

"Are you literally-" Wren stopped as Stiles picked the flower, which was actually attached to a length of rope. "What the hell?" The rope encircled the hole and, as Stiles picked it up, it glowed.

She looked down at the hole when Scott jumped up and her mouth fell open in horror. It wasn't a wolf anymore.

It was the top half of a woman, who was staring at them with cold eyes, eyes that Wren knew she would see in her nightmares.

"Stiles." Scott said.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed when he saw it. "Oh, god."

"Yep." Wren said. "Definitely vomiting now."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's so late, I did have it finished but I really wasn't happy with it, everyone seemed OOC. I hope this one seems good. It would make me really happy if you guys reviewed! **

**Thank you HelloBob12345 and Sharon2567 for favouriting and clouda0524, JineteHielo, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Random2Friends, Sharon2567 and OftheNight511 for following!**


	4. Game Day

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter four/Game Day**

The next day, Wren stood in front of Stiles' Jeep with Scott, watching Derek Hale being put into a cop car. She had changed from wearing shorts, stockings, and a shirt to wearing skinny jeans, red converse and a tank top that displayed Jimi Hendrix on the front.

She turned as something caught her attention and her eyes widened when she saw Stiles walking towards the car that Derek had just been put into. "What's he doing?" She said. "Seriously, what the hell is he doing?"

"Oh my god, I don't know." Scott said. "Oh my god."

"I am going to kill him." She said. "Well, not if he gets killed by Derek Hale first. Jesus Christ."

The pair waited for a few more moments when Stiles was pulled out of the car by his father. Wren let out a sigh of relief. His dad spoke to Stiles and then sent him back over to Wren and Scott. "So from a scale of one to ten, how much trouble are you in?" Wren asked as she climbed into the Jeep.

"Probably an eight, but it's not from talking to Derek Hale. Mostly." He replied, starting to drive the car. "I might have told him you were with us when we went to find the body." He said sheepishly to Scott.

"Stiles!" Scott said.

"Sorry, it just slipped out!" He exclaimed, shooting an annoyed look at Wren who was laughing at him. "Just find out why there was wolfsbane by the body." He said, throwing a bag onto Scott's lap. Scott pulled the phone out of it and dumped the bag on the floor.

"How are you getting wifi on that thing?" She asked.

"Secret." Stiles replied, making Wren roll her eyes.

"Fuckin' nerd." She muttered, letting out a quiet laugh.

"Says the girl with the comic book collection!" Stiles' exclaimed.

"Can you two be quiet please!" Scott said. Wren raised her eyebrow. He seemed more agitated than earlier. There were a few minutes of silence as they drove down the road before Scott began to speak again. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking." Stiles said. "Maybe it was a ritual or something, maybe they bury you as a wolf."

"But Scott can't do that, or at least we think he can't." Wren pointed out.

"Well then, maybe it's like a special skill, something you have to learn." Stiles replied.

"I'll put it on my to do list." Scott grumbled. "On top of how the hell am I supposed to play this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves-"

Scott cut him off. "Stop it!"

Wren raised her eyebrows. "Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott exclaimed.

"Alright grumpy, calm down." Wren muttered.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"No! No, I'm not okay; I'm so far from being okay!" Scott shouted.

"Hey, you're not looking so good." Wren muttered, noting Scott's face contort in what looked like pain.

"Okay, you're going to have to accept this sooner or later Scott." Stiles said, not noticing what was going on with the other boy.

"I can't." Scott said.

"Stiles pull over." Wren said.

"Well you're going to have to!" He said.

"No, I can't breathe!" Scott groaned.

"Stiles pull over!" Wren exclaimed.

"What!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Pull over!" Scott roared.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked.

Scott grabbed Stiles' bag, searching through it. Wren leaned over and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. "You kept it!" Scott exclaimed.

"You moron!" Wren screeched.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"Didn't you say this is like werewolf poison?" She exclaimed.

"Stop the car!" Scott shouted, his eyes glowing yellow. Wren jumped back in surprise, slightly terrified.

"Get rid of it!" Wren exclaimed as they pulled over.

Stiles jumped out of the car, taking the bag with him. "What do you think I'm doing?!"

Scott started to growl and claw at the door, making Wren grab his arm and try to pull him back. "Come on Scott, come on, stay with me, come on!"

"Leave me alone!" Scott roared at her, making Wren pull back and recoil. With that, Scott threw open the door and sprinted away. She climbed out, staring after him.

"Oh hell." She muttered, before whipping around to face Stiles. "Nice going, you idiot!" She shouted.

"W-What, me! This wasn't- Okay, it was my fault, but…" He trailed off. "Scott!"

"Jesus Christ." Wren muttered, before climbing in the Jeep. She looked over to the boy and scowled when she saw him staring at the place were Scott had ran though. "Get in the goddamn car and drive Stilinksi!"

"Yes Mam." He said. "You're bossy when you're angry, you know that?" Wren turned and glared at him, making him start the car. "Right, right, driving."

He started to drive fast, swerving around the corner which set Wren's teeth on edge and made her grip the side of the car. "Slow down." She growled, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I can't slow down, what if Scott goes all werewolfy and eats someone?" He said. "I'm calling the dispatch line."

That sentence made Wren's eyes snap open. "No, no, no, you are not using the phone! I'll drive, you call!"

"What? I'm not letting you drive my car-"

Wren cut him off. "Nearly 3,360 car accidents were caused by people being on the phone!" She knew she was being hypocritical, as the incident with Isaac stuck out in her mind, but her mind had been on different things that day. She hadn't been thinking.

Stiles stopped the car and turned to her. "How do you know that?"

"I looked it up." She admitted. It was during the weeks after Anna's death and she had spent nights researching the causes.

"You looked it- Why did you?" He stopped. "Okay, if it makes you feel better we'll swap, okay?" Wren nodded and the pair swapped seats. Wren started to drive, albeit slower than Stiles, while said boy called the dispatch line, putting it on loud speaker. "It's Stiles!"

The woman on the other end of the line seemed annoyed. "Stiles, you know you're not supposed to call this line while I'm on duty."

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." He replied.

"Odd? How?" The woman asked.

"Like an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles replied.

"Really?" Wren hissed.

"Stiles I'm aging up on you now." The woman said.

"No, no, no wait!" Stiles exclaimed, but it was too late as the woman had already hung up.

"Dog-like individual? How the hell did you expect that to work?" Wren exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just said it! It was the first thing I thought of!" Stiles replied. Wren let out a sigh and the pair lapsed into silence. They drove around the preserves in circles, Stiles occasionally sticking his head out of the window and calling Scott's name which made Wren laugh.

"You're phone's ringing." Stiles said.

"Then answer it." She replied.

"I can't answer it!" Stiles exclaimed.

"And why not?" Wren asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because it's Lydia!" He said.

"So what? She's not going to bite you through the phone, as much as you would love her to." She said, giggling when Stiles spluttered. "Go on, talk to your dream girl."

He took a deep breath before answering. "Hey Lydia-"

….

"She hung up on me!"

Wren laughed.

* * *

The pair separated after a few hours after Lydia called Wren three more times after the first call and Stiles had to go get ready for the lacrosse game. "Why were you not answering my calls?" Lydia snapped when Wren called her back.

"I was busy and my phone was on silent." She replied.

"I called you four times!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Wren said.

"Where are you right now?" Lydia asked. Wren smirked and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Lydia narrowed her eyes at her, before hanging up the phone.

Wren gasped. "You hung up on me!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and tugged Wren forward. "Come on, smart ass. By the way, did someone use your phone when I called you? Because some weirdo answered the phone when I called."

Wren slapped her hand over her mouth, smothering her laughter. "That was Stiles." Lydia gave her a blank look. "You know, my friend Stiles." Lydia shook her head. "The one that's best friends with Scott." Nothing. "The weirdo with a buzz cut."

"Oh yes! I know who he is!" Lydia exclaimed, before frowning. "You were with him?"

"Yeah. We were…." She paused, trying to think of an excuse. "Studying."

"Wren no!" Lydia exclaimed as they walked into her bedroom and Wren threw herself down on Lydia's bed.

"What?" She asked.

"I thought I taught you better!" Lydia said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"When you study with some guy it always ends up with someone coping a feel." Lydia replied in a matter of fact tone.

Wren let out a bark of laughter. "Who do you study with? And no, Stiles didn't cop a feel. We're friends, just friends."

"Good, because we have the whole lacrosse team at our disposal." Lydia said, going through her closet. "Well, if you didn't hit them."

"Is that what Blake Thompson said?" She exclaimed.

"Well he said that you hit him." Lydia replied, somewhat muffled as her head was halfway through her closet.

"He grabbed my ass! And I didn't hit him, I shoved him. Whiny baby needs to learn the difference." Wren said, examining her nails.

"Well we have everyone else on the lacrosse team." Lydia said, placing dresses on the bed.

"Apart from Danny." Wren said.

"Apart from Danny." Lydia repeated, before holding up cardboard signs. "You are helping me hold these up tonight. And get your filthy shoes off my bed!" She exclaimed.

Wren let out a loud groan, just to annoy Lydia, and kicked off her converse, before looking through the signs that Lydia had made. Apart from the overload of glitter, Wren noticed something else. "Lydia, are these all for Jackson?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, while applying a fresh coat of lip gloss on.

"Aren't there other members of the Team you to cheer?" Wren asked.

"Well Jackson is team captain so he's the one who needs the most amount of encouragement." Lydia replied, using that matter of fact tone again.

"Bet that's not the only thing he needs a lot of encouragement in." Wren said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Was that a terrible joke about our sex life?" Lydia asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You're disgusting." She replied, before throwing something at Wren. It was a black skirt and black stockings. "And change."

"Ugh fine." Wren said, before changing her clothes quickly. The pair left Lydia's house, Lydia talking about the party after the game while Wren drove. She drove at a speed that, if it were anyone else driving, Lydia would tut at it but she knew that Wren would panic if she drove too fast.

They soon arrived at the school and walked into the lacrosse field. Allison spotted the pair and waved them over. Wren waved at Isaac and the boy gave her a surprised look, before waving back. "Who are you waving at?" Lydia asked.

"Isaac." She replied.

"Why would you wave at loser Lahey?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows.

Wren frowned. "Hey, don't call him that and, if you must know, I was waving at him to say hi. That's what people normally do when they wave." Wren said, earning an eye roll from Lydia.

"I didn't even know Lahey was on the lacrosse team." Lydia added. "He-" She suddenly stopped, before she rushed forward, called Scott's name and grabbed said boy by the collar.

"What are you-" Lydia cut Wren off with a shush. Scott sent Wren a wide eyed look and she shrugged in reply.

"I just want you to remember one thing for tonight." Lydia said.

"Uh," He glanced from Wren and back to Lydia. "Winning isn't everything?"

Lydia laughed. "Nobody likes a loser." With that, she grabbed Wren by the arm and dragged her away.

"What the hell was that?" Wren asked.

"Just giving your cousin some friendly advice." Lydia said as they climbed the steps.

"That didn't sound particularly friendly." Wren said.

"Lydia! Wren!" Allison called and waved them over, preventing Lydia from answering her. The two girls walked over to Allison, who smiled at them both, before taking a seat beside her. "Hey, this is my dad." She said, gesturing to the man beside her.

_Wait, wait, dad as in werewolf hunter dad?_

_As in the one that tried to kill Scott?_

_As in the one that's part of a group that wants to kill Scott and the rest of his kind?_

_Great._

Wren plastered a smile on her face, trying her hardest to not turn and sprint over to Scott to tell him Argent was here. Allison made introduction and the girls sat on Allison's other side. "Wren!" Said girl looked down to see her father waving up at her, her aunt and her mom on either side of him.

Wren looked up to tell the others that she would be back in a second, when she noticed that Argent had visibly stiffened and was staring down at her family with an odd expression. It looked like he was staring at her mom, more specifically. Wren raised her eyebrows slightly, looking away when Chris looked over at her, having clearly noticed Wren watching him. "I'll be back in a second." She said, before racing down to her family.

"Hey sweetheart." Melissa greeted as Wren sat beside her.

"Hey Mel." Wren replied, smiling at her favourite aunt. "I didn't expect you guys to come tonight."

"Well when we heard Scott made first line of course we had to come!" Logan replied, giving her a smile.

"I'm sure it will be riveting." Eva muttered.

"Dad can just to commentary for you." Wren said. She glanced back up at Chris Argent who was looking at her family again.

_Creepy._

When he glanced away Wren turned back to her parents. "Do you mind if I sit with my friends?" She asked.

"Of course not, go ahead." Her dad replied. "We'll talk to you after the game." Wren smiled, waved and went back up to her friends.

She settled in beside Lydia as Allison said "I'm kind of surprised your mom came tonight."

"I know. How entertaining is this going to be for the blind woman?" Wren said, letting out a laugh, just as the referee blew his whistle. The two girls turned their attention to the field as the game began.

As the game went on, Wren immediately noticed that something was wrong. Scott was standing there, ready to be passed to, and no one was passing to him. "What?" Wren muttered. "Why are they not?" She watched as Jackson ignored Scott, who was wide open, and passed to another player who was in a far worse position. Wren scowled before cheering. "Come on McCall! Pass to McCall!"

Scott and Jackson ran towards the ball and her jaw dropped as Jackson tackled him out of the way so he could get it. "Are you kidding me? What the hell is Jackson doing?"

"Winning!" Lydia said, before getting up and cheering with Allison. She picked up the poster that displayed 'We Luv U Jackson' and gestured to Wren to get up and help her.

"Like hell I am." Wren replied, refusing to get off her seat. Lydia rolled her eyes and turned to Allison. The pair held up the poster and Wren's eye was caught by Scott staring up at the poster. "Oh man." She muttered, seeing Scott's sad puppy dog eyes.

A few minutes later, Mr Argent asked "Which number is Scott?"

"Number eleven." Lydia replied. "Otherwise known as the one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game."

"That's because no one's passed to him." Wren hissed.

"I just hope he's okay." Allison murmured.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia said.

"We might be if your boyfriend didn't have an ego as fragile as an egg." Wren muttered.

"Are you saying my boyfriend is told them to not pass to McCall to boost his ego?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he did crazy shit to boost his ego." Wren replied.

Lydia didn't reply, instead choosing to narrow her eyes at Wren. "We need to win this." Knowing that Wren was a lost cause, Lydia turned to the other girl. "Allison? A little help here?" The two girls got up and held up the sign, but the mood in the bleachers was still somber.

The referee blew the whistle to start the face off and the two captains went for the ball. It flew up in the air and they both jumped up to reach it, but they didn't catch it. Oh no, there was a flash of red above them. Wren's jaw dropped when she saw who it was. "He's turned into a freaking ballerina!" Wren exclaimed with joy, before getting to her feet and cheering "Go McCall!"

Then Scott scored and the crowd went wild.

Wren looked down at Lydia and nudged her. The girl rolled her eyes before clapping begrudgingly. "Go Scott! Wooooo!" She cheered.

There was another face off and the opposing team managed to get the ball. To Wren's, and the entire crowd's, surprise the player just passed to Scott. "That works!" Wren exclaimed, she couldn't get the wide grin off of her face.

"Did the other team just pass the ball to Scott?" Mr Argent asked.

"Yeah!" Allison replied, sounding overjoyed and just as surprised as her father did.

Scott got the ball again and easily dodged the other players. It was coming down to the last few seconds and he threw the ball. It went straight through the goalie's stick and into the net.

The crowd went wild.

"Oh my god." Wren said. "Oh my god!"

"He actually did it." Lydia said, sounding completely amazed. Allison was grinning widely. Then came the final faceoff of the game. The crowd watched as Scott got the ball again, however he was acting slightly strangely. Her eyes widened when she realised that this might be bad. "Oh no." She muttered. "No, no, no. Come on Scott."

"You can do it Scott." Allison said. Scott must have heard it because he shot the ball and it landed in the net. Wren's jaw dropped. They won.

They fucking won!

She cheered and ran down the bleachers, slamming into someone's side. "Oh sorry- Isaac hey!" She said when she saw who it was. Isaac Lahey stood before her in the lacrosse uniform. "How was it out there?" She asked, smiling at the boy.

Isaac looked down, looking slightly embarrassed. "I didn't play, coach benched me."

"Oh sorry!" Wren said. "I didn't realise."

He shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "It's fine, not many people notice."

"What's your number? I'll look out for you at games." Wren said, looking down at his jersey. _Number 14._

"You don't have to." He said.

"Oh I will." She replied, indicating that was the end of it.

"That game though, Scott was amazing!" He said, changing the subject.

"Wasn't he?" Wren replied. "I swear he's been taking ballet lessons over the break-"

"Wren!" Stiles exclaimed, suddenly appearing at her side. "We have a problem."

"I'm busy." Wren said, raising her eyebrow slightly and frowning at Stiles. "I'm talking to Isaac."

"Yeah I know, but it's a problem, a big furry problem." Stiles replied, making Wren's eye widen when she realised what he meant.

She turned back to Isaac, who was giving them both a confused look. "I'll be back in like two minutes, okay?" She said.

"Okay." He replied, before Stiles grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

"What's wrong?" She hissed.

"Scott's lost control and ran into the locker room. Allison ran after him." He explained, tugging her along.

"Oh shit." She said, before tugging out of Stiles' grip and running towards the locker room.

"What the hell was one of those players on?" She heard one of the opposing players exclaim. "His eyes were freaking yellow!" The pair exchanged a look before running faster.

They race to the locker room, hearts thumping in terror, only to find that both people were fine and Allison hadn't been ripped to shreds. They were very fine, so fine that they were kissing in the showers. "Oh god." Stiles muttered.

Wren let out a giggle, unable to stop the large grin coming across her face. She turned to Stiles and slapped his arm. "Stop watching." She whispered.

"What, why?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"It's creepy, you perv." Wren replied.

"I'm not a perv!" Stiles whispered, sounding annoyed at her. She smothered a laugh before it came out of her mouth.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of viewing distance of Scott and Allison.

There were a few moments of silence before "I got to get back to my dad." Allison said, before walking away from Scott. She got sight of Stiles and Wren and got a raised eyebrow and a smirk from the girl. "Hi Stiles, Wren."

"Hi Allison." She said.

"Hey." Stiles replied.

'Calling you later!' Wren mouthed at the other girl, holding her hand to her ear like a phone. The other girl smiled and nodded, before walking out of the locker room. "Nice." She said to Scott, who had a large grin on her face. "Didn't kill her and you got a kiss."

"I kissed her." He said, the grin still on his face.

"We saw." Stiles replied.

"Stiles watched." Wren added. "It was creepy."

"I did not watch!" He exclaimed, sounding annoyed. Scott appeared to not even be listening to them, it was obvious that he was in his own little world.

"She kissed me." He interrupted.

"Saw that too." Stiles replied.

"You watched that one too." Wren added.

"For the last time, I did not watch!" He exclaimed, making Wren laugh at him. "You're a terrible person." He added.

"You wound me Stilinski." She replied, holding her hand over her heart.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, you're obviously crumbling inside." He turned back to Scoot, seeing his blissful smile. "Pretty good huh?" He asked.

Scott nodded. "I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it! I pulled it back. Maybe it's not that bad, maybe I can do this!"

"Yeah." Stiles said, before patting Scott's chest. "We'll talk later then."

Wren raised her eyebrows; there was something obviously still wrong with him. "What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Scott asked, tugging Stiles back by his shirt.

Stiles sighed after he turned back to them. "The medical examiner took a look at the body we found."

"And?" Scott asked.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer to be animal, not human, Derek human not animal, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail."

"Oh shit." Wren muttered.

"What!" Scott exclaimed. "Are you kidding?"

"And another kick in the ass, my dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves." He sighed. "Her name's Laura Hale."

Wren's jaw dropped. "He murdered his own sister?! How- How could anyone do that?"

"I don't know." Stiles said. The group was silent, terrified that the killer had been released. Worst case scenario was he was going to come after them next. Why wouldn't he? After all, they were the ones that got him arrested.

* * *

The next day, Wren was still thinking about Laura and Derek Hale. She kept on going back and forth on whether or not to call her sister, as she had dated Laura and might know something about the Hale's that the others didn't. She hadn't called Allison the night before, her mind still on the Hale family.

She was helping her dad move some boxes into the attic and came back down to the hall. "Okay, this is the last one. Thanks for your help kiddo."

"No problem dad." She said, picking up the box and carrying it up the stairs to the attic. She set it down on one of the shelves and swore loudly when it fell down, bringing stuff from the shelf down as well. "Stupid fucking shelf." Wren muttered, putting the stuff back in the box.

"You okay up there Wren?" Logan called.

"I'm fine, some stuff just fell down!" She called back, before shoving the box back onto the shelf. She then turned to the other things that had fallen off the shelf. It wasn't anything special, just some pictures. However, one caught her eye.

She looked over her shoulder, checking her dad wasn't near, before looking at it. It was picture of her mother and another woman. They weren't looking at the camera, but instead were looking at something on the table in front of them. It was an old picture, she could tell as her mother's eyes were normal and brown, not the cloudy white that they were now, and she looked very young in the picture. Wren flicked over the picture to see the back.

_Eva Delgado &amp; Talia Hale 1984_

_Wait, what? Hale as in, related to the Hale's?_

In fact there were more, mostly of Talia and Eva and all dating from the eighties and nineties. There were pictures dating back from when Wren and Stella were babies and even ones from before Logan and Eva were married. _What on earth?_

Still holding the picture, she raced out of the attic and towards her room, wanting to find out who Talia Hale was. "Whoa, what's the rush for?" Logan asked, after bumping into Wren.

"Nothing, nothing, just, uh, wanting to call Lydia!" She lied, hoping her father would believe her.

Logan narrowed his eyes slightly. "…Alright." With that, Wren went into to her room, closing the door behind her, and turned on her laptop. _Talia Hale Beacon Hills, _she typed into Goggle before clicking the first result that came up, an article about the Hale house fire.

She read through the article, a picture confirming that Talia Hale was the one from the picture. Why the hell did her mom know Talia Hale? She originally thought that maybe Stella had introduced the pair to each other when she had been dating Laura, but that picture was from 1984, Stella was born the year after. _Maybe they were friends before? _But wouldn't Eva mention that? Wren had never heard Eva mention a Talia Hale before Stella and Laura started to date. She didn't want to ask Eva about it, she'd probably say "Stop prying through my things!" again.

That made Wren decide. She pulled out her phone and called her sister.

She picked up after a few rings. "Hey skin and blister, what's up?" Stella said, street noise in the background. Stella lived in New York with her fiancé Casey.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Wren said. "And you have to promise you won't tell mom or dad."

"Course not, wait you sound worried. Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Stella hissed.

"What!" Wren screeched. "Why would you think that! I'm no- No!"

"It's a valid question! I was a little worried, but now that we've got that out of the way, what's your question?" Stella said.

"Okay, um, so-"

"Spit it out Wrenny." Stella said.

"What do you know about the Hale family?" She blurted out.

There was a long moment of silence from the other end of the phone. "Well that was out of the blue. Why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to know. I, uh, met Derek the other day." She said. How on earth could she slip '_Derek bit Scott. Did you know they were family of werewolves and mom knew their mom?_' Into the conversation?

"Oh good, how is he? Did he say how bad the journey was?" She asked.

"I, uh, don't know. We didn't get much time to talk." Wren replied. "But what do you mean journey?"

"From New York to Beacon Hills." She replied. "He and Laura moved after the fire and I found them when I moved to New York. We're friends."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." Stella replied, the street noise gone as she was probably now in her apartment. "Is something wrong Wren?"

"Just uh, what were they like?" She asked.

"Good people. Their uncle Peter was a bit creepy, but I really shouldn't be saying that because he's in hospital. Their mom was really nice. Derek was a bit of cocky little shit when he was younger but he's a really nice guy now." She replied. "Okay, why do you want to know so much about the Hale's? Are you hiding something from me Wren?"

"Derek was arrested the other day." Wren blurted. "I just wanted to know if you knew anything about him."

"Arrested?!" Stella exclaimed. "For what?!"

"Murder." She said.

"Murder-who the hell did he kill?" She shrieked. "Derek's a good guy, he would never do that."

"His sister." Wren swallowed. "They think he killed Laura." There was silence from the other end of the phone. "Stella?"

"L-Laura's dead?" Stella whispered. "She's dead?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Wren replied. "Stella?" Her sister was silent again and then Wren could hear something. The sound of sobbing. "Stella? Stella, are you okay?"

Someone picked up the phone. "Wren love, Stella's going to call you back later, okay?" Casey said.

"Wait no, Casey I need to talk to her." Wren said.

"I'm sorry love, but she's in no state to talk right now. She'll call you later darling. Bye." Casey said. Wren cursed when she hung up. She had made her sister cry and she was no closer to finding out how their mom knew the Hale's.

_Great._

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Not a lot of Isaac and Wren in this chapter but more on the plot. **

**But yeah, thank you xXbriannaXx, Lucy Greenhill, Guest and Just anonymous for reviewing, xXbriannaXx, kathrynwerewolves14 and LittleMinnie14 for favouriting and xXbriannaXx, Lucy Greenhill, LittleMinnie14 and MykeRed for following.**


	5. Under The Surface

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Five/Under The Surface**

Wren let out a yawn as she finished the flicks of her eyeliner. She had barely got any sleep for the last few nights, as she was too paranoid about Derek Hale and that had her up most of the night. A thought had stuck in her head after she found the picture of the Hale's. _What if Derek knows where I live and comes to my house one night and I end up getting torn in half like Laura Hale?_ She couldn't help but be paranoid, the guy gave her the creeps.

After giving her hair another quick brush through and making sure her makeup was perfect, she went downstairs. Her steps come to a halt when she hears her parents talking in the living room. "They think he killed Laura." Eva said.

Wren froze, silently celebrating how quiet her footsteps had been. This could be very valuable information and she didn't want to lose it because her boots made too much noise.

"Do you believe that?" Logan asked.

"Of course not, the boy adored Laura." Eva snapped. "No, it's probably someone else."

"Another wolf looking for a bit of power?" Logan asked.

Her jaw dropped. _Back the fuck up, dad knows?!_ She assumed her mother did because Wren thought the pair had friends. Her dad knowing, now that was a surprise.

"Possibly." Eva murmured.

"Are you going to get involved?" He asked.

"No." Eva replied.

"Eva, come on. You know if the shoe was on the other foot Talia would help the girls if they needed it." Logan replied.

"She would have _helped_." She emphasised. "Besides, don't you dare try to guilt trip me into this Logan. I swore I wouldn't get involved after what happened. What if it gets Wren or Stella hurt?"

"Eva, for Christ's sake you're Derek's godmother! Shouldn't you try to help him?" Logan asked, making Wren's jaw drop. Just how much was her family connected to the Hales?

"Derek's a big boy, he can handle it himself. He and Laura were alright in New York." She said.

"They had Stella's help!" Her dad stopped and Wren waited. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

Her mother paused, before speaking in a quiet voice. "There's something brewing under the surface Logan. Something big and I don't want any of our family near it when it happens. God knows, I can't lose another daughter."

Logan sighed. "And you won't. Stella is safe in New York and Wren is smart. She may be too curious for her own good but she'll know when to step back. Besides, you my darling wife, can protect her. You always have."

"Like I did with Anna?" Eva asked, her voice wobbling. Wren swallowed, her shoulder slumping.

"That wasn't your fault Eva." Logan said.

"Wren certainly seems to think so." She replied.

"She's angry and upset, you know this. She'll come around through, you need to talk to her. It may take a while, but she will." Logan said.

She sniffed. "I don't know Logan."

"Come on, I'll go make you some coffee." Logan replied. Wren sighed and picked up her bag. _Then why does she treat me like that?_ Her jaw tightened and she wiped away the tears that had been forming, planning to redo her eyeliner when she got in the car. God, she just wanted out of this house. She grabbed her bag and called out "I'm going to school!" With that, Wren left the house.

_God, she needed coffee._

* * *

"So you killed her?"

About twenty five minutes later and a steaming hot black coffee in her hand, Wren was walking into school with Stiles and Scott. They were discussing the dream Scott had the night before where he thought he killed Allison. Wren wasn't really paying attention to it, just sipping her coffee and trying to get the sound of her mother's weak voice out of her mind.

Her mother was probably the strongest person Wren knew and hearing her sound like that…Wren didn't know, she just didn't like it.

"Really? When I have a dream like that it usually ends a little differently." Stiles said.

_Why_ did she have to pick that time to listen to the conversation?

Wren poked him. "There is a line. There is a line and you have crossed it. Never do that again."

"Yeah, never give us that much detail about you in bed ever again." Scott added.

"Noted." Stiles replied.

"I've just never had a dream that real before." Scott said.

"Like me take a guess-"

Scott cut him off. "I know, it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, it's not." Stiles replied.

"It's probably just nerves or something." Wren said. "It's probably your subconscious is thinking 'fuck I'm a werewolf going out with a hunter's daughter', so it's making you dream that because of it. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Okay it's probably that." Stiles said

"Thank you." She said.

"Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly." Stiles said. With that, Wren began to tune out the conversation while sipping at her coffee. Lydia always wondered why she just liked plain black coffee while there were plenty of other things, like cappuccinos or caramel macchiato. Wren just liked coffee.

The trio got outside just as Scott said "It just felt so real." Wren started to shake as she took in the bloody bus. There were bloody handprints on the windows.

_Her eyes flickered open and the pain was overwhelming, tears forming already. She sobbed as she tried to move through the glass, pretty sure her arm was broken. She was lying at an old angle and turned her head to see if Anna was okay in the passenger seat._

Wren dropped her coffee, the brown liquid soaking her boots. She was shaking violently now. Stiles and Scott were horrified, trying to push her out of the parking lot and into the bathroom.

_She turned to her sister and started to scream. Anna was slumped dead against the window, her eyes open and a metal bar sticking through her body._

She was unresponsive as the boys pulled her into the bathroom.

_There were bloody handprints on the window where Anna had tried to claw her way out._

She snapped back to reality, taking in a breath and twisting the taps so cold water would come out. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine." She whispered, taking the cold water in her shaking hands and splashing her face with the water.

"Are you sure about that? Cause from where we were standing you didn't look very fine." Stiles said.

"I'm fine." She growled, splashing her face with water again.

"Come on Wren, there's something-"

She whipped around. "I said I'm fine!" She snapped. "Shouldn't you go find Allison?"

Scott's eyes widened, horrified that he had forgotten about the other girl. "Oh my god, I forgot, how could I forget? What if she's hurt? I have to go find her!" He pulled out his phone, about to run out of the door, before turning back to Wren. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She waved him off, turning back to the mirror. "Yeah, fine. Go find your girl."

"You-"

She cut Scott off. "Go Scott, it's fine." The boy turned and left the bathroom. Wren turned to Stiles, raising her eyebrows when she realised he was still there. "Why are you still here?"

Stiles gaped at her. "What, can I not show concern for my best friend?"

She smirked. "No." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Go with Scott. I'm fine Stiles."

"I don't think-"

"Seriously Stiles, I just want to be alone for a couple of minutes, okay?" She said. Stiles sighed and nodded, before turning and walking out the door. Wren let out a sigh, running her hands through her hair and checking herself in the mirror. What she saw would definitely explain why Scott and Stiles didn't think she was okay. Her eyes were ringed red and black streaks down her cheeks, where the water had ruined her eyeliner. Her skin is splotchy and her cheeks are red and there is no way in _hell_ that she is turning up to class like this. She really doesn't need to hear "Wren Delgado had a breakdown in the bathroom."

Now that would put a damper on her day.

The bell rang through the hall, but she paid no attention to it. Instead she takes the time to reapply her makeup, making it look like she nearly had breakdown because of bloody handprints. Her back stiffened at the sound of someone flushing. A blonde girl came towards the sink, eyeing Wren uncertainly as she washed her hands. She glared at her and the girl goes quickly. She finally got her makeup perfect and picked up her bag. Time for chemistry.

* * *

Wren opened the door to the classroom, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "You're late." Harris snapped.

"Lady troubles." She replied, earning a collective laugh from the entire class along with an eye roll from Harris. She threw her bag under the table and sat down beside Scott.

"I don't care." He replied. "Enjoy detention."

Wren rolled her eyes, pulling out her stuff as she listened to Scott and Stiles' conversation. "Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said.

"Maybe it was animal blood on the door, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles replied, making Wren grimace.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it." Stiles told him.

"Raw?" Scott asked, clearly horrified.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles replied, making Wren snort.

"You're not funny." Scott said.

"Wrenny thinks I'm funny!" Stiles replied.

"Don't call me Wrenny." She told him.

"Okay grumpy." Stiles replied. "Anyway you're the one who can't remember about what happened."

"Mr Stilinski!" Wren rolled her eyes. _This dick._ "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you may want to take the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, Mr McCall and Miss Delgado could benefit from a little distance, yes?" Wren let her annoyed glare answer him.

"No." Stiles replied, making Wren cackle.

Harris rolled his eyes and said "Mr Lahey, swap with Mr McCall. Mr Stilinski, you can go to the back." Wren gave them a wave as they walked off. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

Stiles let out a sarcastic laugh. "Hilarious." Wren deadpanned.

"Would you like to add another hour to your detention, Miss Delgado?" Harris asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No." Wren replied.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He replied, glaring over at her. Wren rolled her eyes and grumbled about 'stupid assholes'.

"God, he's a dick." Isaac whispered to her, before taking a closer look at the girl. "Are you feeling okay?"

She frowned at him. "Yeah, fine. Why, do you want more details about my lady troubles?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Isaac let out a quiet snort and shook his head. "No, I think I'll be okay without. I was just-"

"Hey, I think they found something!" The girl who sat beside Scott exclaimed, before going over to the window which overlooked the parking lot. The pair jumped out of their seats and went to the window, seeing a badly injured man being brought out to an ambulance.

Wren gaped at it, before shooting Scott a horrified look. "That's not a rabbit." He said to her and Stiles.

The man suddenly shot up and let out a terrified scream. The entire class jumped back in surprise. "Holy shit!" Wren exclaimed, before turning when she saw Scott back away. He's still alive, he's still alive!" She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Exactly, this is good!" Stiles added. "He's not dead, dead guys can't do that!"

"Yeah, this is okay!" Wren added.

"No but guys, I did that." Scott whispered, clearly horrified.

* * *

Later that day, Wren was walking to lunch by herself, until someone came up beside her and started to talk. "Are you feeling okay?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows at the other girl.

Wren held in her annoyed sigh. Why did everyone keep asking her that? "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I saw you being pulled into the bathroom by those friends of yours, and I saw the bus." She explained. Wren sighed. Why did she have to nearly have a panic attack at school? God, she was having a bad day.

"I'm fine Lydia, can we talk about something else please?" She asked.

Lydia gave her a look that said she didn't believe a word Wren was saying, but she didn't comment anymore on the issue. "Where do Scott and Stiles normally sit?"

Wren raised her eyebrows, wondering why Lydia was asking her this. "I don't know, but I'll put them out to you if you want."

"Good, because today we are going to sit with them." Lydia replied.

Wren stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face her. "Wait what? Why do you want to sit beside them? You don't like being near them!" She said in disbelief.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Don't think I'm doing this to become best buddies with them." Wren rolled her eyes. "If you haven't realised, Allison has been spending all of her time with them at lunch. We're losing her!" Wren let out a laugh. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just you sound so dramatic!" She replied. "But why do you have such a problem with that? You normally don't have a problem with me sitting with them."

"Because you're my best friend so I know you will come back." Lydia replied. "Also, if I tell you to not do something normally you laugh at me and do the thing anyway."

Wren smiled. "I'm glad you know me so well."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we have to cement the relationship, do more activities with Allison. Which reminds me, we're going shopping this weekend with her."

"No boys?" Wren asked, hoping that Jackson wouldn't be coming.

"Yes boys." Wren let out an annoyed grumble. "Danny and Jackson are coming." Her mood brightened slightly at the mention of Danny. Jackson wouldn't be as bad if Danny was there. "Allison!" Lydia called, going after the girl with Wren at her heels.

Allison smiled as she met the pair at the cafeteria door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Wren replied.

"So Allison, where are you sitting at lunch today?" Lydia asked, getting straight down to business.

"Probably with Scott, why?" Allison asked, eyeing them both uncertainly.

"Good, we'll join you." Lydia said.

"What?" Allison replied.

"Come on, we want to get to know your new boyfriend." Lydia said, making Wren raise her eyebrow at her. "Well, I do."

"I know him too well already." Wren added, making Allison smile.

"Come on, I'll get Jackson and Danny and we can all sit together. Won't that be fun?" Lydia said, before going off to find the two boys.

"Couldn't you stop her?" Allison asked Wren. "I don't want to scare Scott off!"

Wren raised her eyebrows. "Do you think I could honestly change Lydia's mind?"

She sighed. "I guess not." The pair joined the other and they got their lunch, before going over to Scott and Stiles' table.

Wren got there first, sitting on Stiles' right, and hissed "Incoming." Lydia took a seat opposite her and Wren held in her laugh at the surprised faces of Scott and Stiles.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered. Wren just shrugged before letting out an annoyed groan as Blake Thompson sat beside her, flashing Wren a smile which made her roll her eyes.

"Get up." Jackson commanded Blake. You know, Wren had never expected a time where she would be grateful to Jackson.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" Blake asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny replied, making Wren laugh. Danny turned and gave Wren a smile.

Blake begrudgingly got up, but not before stopping beside Wren and leaning down. "I know whose coin slot I'd rather be staring at."

Wren's face morphed into a blank mask, while Lydia looked like she was about to defend her friend. Scott opened his mouth to tell the boy to fuck off, when Wren turned silently and pushed Blake's tray, making it fly across the room and drop his food. Wren just gave him an innocent smile and said "Oops." The table erupted into snickers.

Blake grumbled as he walked away and Wren turned back to the table with a smirk on her face. It grew wider as she and Stiles high-fived, making Scott smile and Lydia roll her eyes. "So I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack." Danny said, changing the subject. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson replied.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. "Isn't it?" Wren rolled her eyes, before shooting Lydia an annoyed look. Wren knew that Lydia was a genius and far smarter than everyone else in the school, including most of the teachers. However, she insisted on hiding her intelligence when she was with Jackson and that just pissed Wren off. It was something about protecting his ego, which just made Wren roll her eyes.

"Who cares?" Jackson asked. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway."

"Jackson Whittemore, the picture of compassion." Wren said, snorting as Jackson gave her the middle finger.

"Wait, wait, guys I just found out who it is." Stiles said, making everyone turn to face him. He held out his phone and said "Check this out." The news video started to play, displaying a picture of the victim halfway through.

_"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirm the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I-I-I know this guy!" Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I used to take the bus together when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott said, shooting a horrified look at Stiles and Wren.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Lydia asked. "Like, oh where we're going tomorrow night! You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow, right?"

"Um, we were thinking about what we were going to do." Allison replied.

"Well, I am not sitting home and watching lacrosse videos, so the four of us are hanging out and we're doing something fun." Lydia replied. Wren watched the group in amusement.

"Hanging out?" Scott said. "Like the four of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess that sounds fun. Maybe Wren could come too and so could Stiles!" Allison suggested.

Wren frowned. "Like a date? Ew no."

The group laughed and Stiles whipped around to face Wren, gaping at her and looking kind of offended. "What do you mean, ew?"

"Well Stiles, you are my best friend and I do not think of you like that." She replied.

"What, what, am I not attractive or something?" He snapped.

"I'm not saying you're ugly Stiles, I'm saying I once saw you pick your nose and eat it and that has pretty much put me off you for life." She snapped. "You are my friend; I don't see you in a romantic light, okay?"

"Ugh, fine." He replied, rolling his eyes but accepting the answer. Scott, Allison and Danny were still sniggering at the display, Lydia was hiding a smile and Jackson just looked annoyed.

"Besides, I'm studying with Isaac tomorrow night, so I can't come." Wren added. Allison nodded, accepting the answer.

"Even though it will be less painful if Delgado isn't there, it still makes me want to stab my eyes out with this fork." Jackson added, holding up said fork.

Wren narrowed her eyes. "You're welcome to try that out, Jackson, it would be very entertaining."

Jackson glared back at her. "Is that so?"

"Okay!" Danny and Lydia exclaimed, not letting Wren reply. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Play nice."

"But I don't want _to_!" Wren whined.

"Oh, put your big girl pants on and do it." Danny said, making Wren smile slightly.

"Only for you, Danny." She said. "Only for you." Danny just grinned in return.

"Anyway," Lydia said. "How about bowling? You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson replied.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked. "You can bowl, right?" Allison asked Scott, making Wren slap her hand over her mouth to stifle her snort. _Was he actually going to say yes?_

"S-Sort of." He replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at Wren.

"Is it sort of?" Jackson asked. "Or yes?"

"Yes, I'm a great bowler." Scott replied, making Wren let loose a loud snort, which she stifled as a cough.

"You okay Wren?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." She replied. "In fact, I've finished my lunch. I'll meet you guys in class."

"So have we." Stiles said, nodding to Scott. "We'll join you."

As soon as the trio left the classroom and the day had ended, Wren let out the laugh she held in all afternoon. "You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know! God, I'm such an idiot." Scott replied, before turning to Wren. "And you aren't helping!"

"Right, right, sorry, I'll stop." She said, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her sniggers. It wasn't very helpful.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck in slow motion. First it turned into the whole group date thing, and then that phrase, 'hanging out'." Stiles said.

"Sorry, my mind is still on the bowling." Wren said. "When was the last time you went bowling, it was like my tenth birthday party." She snorted. "Remember my tenth birthday party?"

Stiles grinned. "Vividly."

"We do not talk about your tenth birthday party." Scott replied.

The pair stopped laughing. "Right, right, sorry. We're not laughing." Stiles said. "But as I was saying, you don't hang out with hot girls, it's like death. Once it's hanging out, you may as well be her gay best friend."

"So, are you my gay best friend?" Wren asked.

"You don't count; I've known you since we were like six." Stiles replied, before turning back to Scott. "Maybe you and Danny could start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Scott asked. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles noted.

"You're right, he doesn't." Wren replied.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott added.

"Why doesn't he like me? Am I not attractive to him or something?" Stiles asked.

"Not everyone in the world is attracted to you, Stiles." Wren replied.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now I'm going to be late for work." Scott grumbled, before going out of the school.

"But Scott wait- Am I attractive to gay guys?" He asked, before turning to Wren. "Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"I don't know Stiles, because in case you haven't noticed I am neither a guy nor gay!" Wren snapped.

"Well, do you think I would be attractive to them?" He asked.

"I don't know, ask Danny." She replied.

"But he doesn't like and he'll probably laugh!" Stiles whined, making Wren roll her eyes.

"Well, find another gay guy to ask!" She replied, walking out the door.

"But they'll laugh at me too!" He replied.

"Go home Stiles!" She exclaimed, before leaving the school.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about the lack of Isaac, but we had a lot of plot this chapter and I wanted to include a few more details about the car accident. But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Thank you Lucy Greenhill and xXbriannaXx for reviewing, kathrynwerewolves14, jcstibs,** **Spiral-Of-Fools and Jordan Lynn 7 for following and jcstibs and Rahmaii for favouriting!**


	6. The Joker

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Six/The Joker**

"Hm, pass."

Wren smirked from where she sat at Allison's desk, going through her nail polish collection. The three girls were sitting in Allison's bedroom, having come over after school, and getting ready for their bowling date. Well, Allison and Lydia were. Wren was just passing the time until Isaac came over to study. They were going to bring her to her house when they went to the bowling alley. "What do you think Wren?" Allison asked, showing her the top.

Wren frowned, tilting her head as she looked at the shirt, before shaking her head. "I'm going with Lydia on this one."

Allison put the shirt back in the closet before pulling out another one. "Pass." Lydia and Wren said in unison. Allison put the shirt back and Lydia got up. "Let me see." She then got up and went through Allison's closet, not liking any of what was in there.

Wren snorted. "I remember when you went through my closet for the first time." She said. "You hated all of it. Well, not all of it. Most of it anyway."

"That's because you had an atrocious amount of black in it. Plaid too, it was like I time traveled back to the nineties when grunge was still a thing." Lydia replied, before shuddering. Wren rolled her eyes and Allison chuckled. "At least you wear colours now." Wren rolled her eyes again, a smile coming across her face as Lydia went through the rest of Allison's closet. "God, pass on all of it. Allison, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second."

"Don't be a dick." Wren added.

"I'm just saying!" Lydia exclaimed, before pulling another item of clothing out of Allison's closet. She came over to Wren and showed the pair the sequin covered shirt. "This!"

"I like it." Wren commented as Allison held it against her body, checking it in the mirror. She wanted to look good tonight for Scott, but Wren knew that Allison could turn up in a garbage bag and Scott would think she looked incredible.

The door suddenly opened and in came Chris Argent. The moment Wren had come into the house earlier, there was something off about the Argent's when they were around her. Victoria Argent had looked slightly surprised when Allison told her Wren's name, before it was quickly covered up. Later, as they went upstairs, out of the corner of her eye she could see Victoria watching her very closely, just like her husband had watched her family as the lacrosse game. It seemed like every time she wasn't looking, the Argent's were watching her.

It was weird.

"Dad, hello." Allison said, clearly annoyed at her father barging into her room.

"Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock." He apologized.

Lydia fell on the bed and slid into a seductive pose. "Hi, Mr Argent."

Wren had to turn away to cover her giggles. "Hi, Mr Argent." She said in a strangled voice, thanks to the laughter she was trying to keep in.

"Did you want something?" Allison asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." He replied, making Wren frown and Lydia pout. Scott wouldn't be happy with that, and neither was Allison it seemed.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison said.

"Not when some animal is out there attacking people." Chris said. Lydia and Wren exchanged a look, both feeling incredibly awkward as Allison and her dad argued. _Huh, this must be how Allison felt the other day when I was angry at mom._ They both tried to look anywhere but the two Argent's.

"Dad I'm-"

Chris cut off Allison's reply. "Hey, hey, hey, it's out of my hands. It's a curfew, no one's allowed out after 9.30p.m." Allison threw the shirt on her bed, narrowly missing Wren's head. Wren raised her eyebrow, making Allison give her an apologetic look. "Hey, no more arguing." Chris said, before leaving the room. Allison let out a sigh when the door shut, narrowing her eyes at the door.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia commented.

"Sometimes." Allison said. "But not tonight." She went to her desk, pulled on a hat, and went to the window.

"Okay, rebel girl, what are you doing?" Wren asked.

She opened the window, before looking over her shoulder and sending Wren a smirk. "Watch." She climbed out the window onto the roof, making Lydia and Wren exchange a look before rushing over to the window. Allison then leapt off the roof, landing with two feet on the ground.

"That was awesome!" Wren said, making Allison grin. Lydia was less amazed and more shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Eight years gymnastics." She replied. "You coming?"

The pair exchanged another look before Lydia said "I think we'll take the stairs." Wren nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll wait at the car." Allison said, before going over to said car.

The pair turned, grabbing their things before going down the stairs. They went to the kitchen to tell the parents they were going home. "Hey, Mr Argent, we're going to head home now." Lydia said to Chris, who was standing in the kitchen with Victoria beside him.

"Okay girls, I'm sorry that you have to go home early." He apologized.

"It's okay." Wren said, giving them a smile.

"Yeah, police enforced curfew, we understand." Lydia added with a nod.

"Well," Victoria said, coming towards the girls. "I hope you girls have a nice night."

"You too." They replied in unison, before going towards the door. As Lydia opened the front door, Wren stopped, realised that there was something missing, and saw that she had forgotten her red hoodie. "Shit, forgot my jacket. I'll meet you guys in the car, okay?" She said to Lydia, who had stopped and turned to Wren.

"Okay." Lydia replied, before going out the door.

Wren turned and went to the living room where she had left her hoodie. She stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being mentioned in a conversation between the Argent couple. "Did you realize Wren was Eva's daughter?" Victoria snapped, her tone harsh.

"No, not until the lacrosse game." He replied.

"Do you think she knows?" She asked, making Wren raise her eyebrows. _Was she talking about the werewolves?_

"I don't know." He replied.

"If she does she may tell Allison." She commented. "Do we tell her to stay away from Wren?"

"Do you honestly think Allison would stay away from her friend if we told her to?" Chris asked.

"Good point." She replied. "We'll keep an eye on her." With that, the conversation ended, making Wren stand there with wide eyes. Holy shit. Holy _shit_. Why were the Argent's keeping an eye on her? They started to come towards the door and Wren started to move, making it look like she hadn't been listening. She went into the room, making the Argent's snap the heads towards her. "Wren, what are you doing here?"

She picked her hoodie off the couch where she had left it. "Left my hoodie here. Thanks for having me!" She said, before walking quickly out of the house. She almost sprinted down the path, eager to get away from the house, and looked over her shoulder for one moment. Victoria Argent was watching her through the window_. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Wren got to the car where Allison and Lydia were waiting, throwing open the door and climbing into the back seat. Allison turned to face her while Lydia eyed her through the rear view mirror. "You okay?" Allison asked, looking slightly confused at Wren's breathlessness.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Everything is fine." Wren replied, giving her a smile that covered up her fear.

Allison eyed her uncertainly, but didn't question it. She started the car and drove off. Wren looked out the window and checked the house. Victoria Argent had moved away from the window, making Wren let out the breath she had been holding. Even before she had heard the conversation between the two Argent's, she felt like there was something off about them, their staring proving it. Victoria Argent had a smile that oddly reminded her of a shark.

Must be the teeth.

"So why are you not coming tonight?" Lydia asked.

"I told you, I'm studying with Isaac." She replied. Lydia gave her a blank look, raising her eyebrows. "You know, Isaac Lahey?" Lydia shook her head. "My new chemistry partner?" Still nothing. Wren rolled her eyes. "Loser Lahey." She grumbled, using the nickname Jackson had given him, which had always pissed her off. She had told Jackson not to call him that, but it was more likely for Lydia to know him through that.

"Oh! I know him!" Lydia exclaimed, realizing who she was talking about. She then gave Wren a look. "Lahey, really?"

"I told you before Lydia, we are just studying." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because, unlike some other people, I can study with a guy without sucking his dick." She said.

Lydia rolled her eyes and Allison laughed. "I wish I could have your way with words, Wren." Allison said.

"Funny, that's what Mr Stewart said on my last report card." Wren replied.

Allison giggled as they pulled onto Wren's street. "Well, have fun with Isaac." She said as Wren climbed out of the car.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Lydia replied, giving Wren a wave.

Wren laughed. "Have fun tonight, you two!" She said, giving them a grin.

"Use protection!" Lydia called after her, making Allison laugh.

"I hate you!" Wren called back. Allison and Lydia laughed, before driving to the bowling alley. Wren smiled, before going inside and throwing her bag on the ground. "Dad? You home?" She called.

"In here sweetheart." Logan replied from the kitchen. He was sitting at the white table beside the window, reading the paper and sipping his glass of orange juice. "So what are the girls up to tonight?" He asked.

"They're going bowling with Jackson and Scott." She replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Why did you not go with them?" Logan asked as Wren drank her water.

"It's a date and I really don't feel like being a fifth wheel. Third wheel is bad enough." She replied.

"I remember those days." He said, chuckling. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Studying with Isaac, remember?" She said. "Does anyone actually listen to me?"

"Can you blame me for not listening?" He asked, smiling slightly. Wren slapped his arm, making him laugh. "I'm only joking, of course I listen to you."

She rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. "That's probably Isaac." She said, before going into the hallway. She opened the door to reveal a slightly nervous looking Isaac. "Hey, come on in."

"Hey." Isaac replied, coming into the house. He looked around the hallway, before turning back to Wren. "You have a really nice house."

"Thanks." Logan said, standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He stood at his full height and crossed his arms, clearly trying to be intimidating.

"H-Hi, I'm Isaac." He stuttered, clearly finding him intimidating.

"Please don't find him intimidating." Wren said. "It will give him a complex."

Isaac chuckled and Logan rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, honey." He said.

She gave him a grin. "No problem dad." She replied, before grabbing her bag. "We're going to study in my room. Come on." She said to Isaac, before climbing up the stairs.

"Leave the door open!" Logan called after her.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Yes dad!" She called back, before they went through the hallway. "My room's down here." She said, just as they went past her parent's bedroom. She frowned as her mom shut the door, making Isaac glance down at her.

"Uh, who was that?" He asked.

"My mom, don't mind her." She replied, before getting to her room. She opened the door and let Isaac go in. "This is my room." She spent part of her morning cleaning up her room and making sure nothing embarrassing was on display.

"This is, uh, this is nice." Isaac said awkwardly, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Can you tell I haven't been in many girls' rooms?" He asked, making Wren laugh.

"No, not at all." She replied sarcastically. "You can put your bag down, you know. Sit down too." She said.

"Oh, right." He said, putting his bag on the ground, before sitting at the chair Wren indicated him to. He sat in front of Wren's desk, before looking up at her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Might as do what you came for." She said, pulling her books out of her bag while Isaac did the same. Wren perched on the bed, kicking over her shoes and curling up on the blue covers, leaning her book on the bed. Isaac sat at her desk, writing at the desk. The pair started to write and brainstorm, Isaac occasionally having to spell a word for Wren. After about twenty minutes, Wren let out a loud groan and put down her pen. "I hate Mr Stewart." She grumbled.

"I get the feeling he isn't too crazy about you either." He replied, looking up at her and raising his eyebrow slightly.

She copied his expression, raising her eyebrows and matching his slight smirk. "And what would give you that idea?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the asshole comments or the death glares." He suggested, shrugging. "I swear to god, I caught him trying to burn the back of your head off one day.

She laughed. "Well, that's good to know." She told him. "Besides, he started it! Well, Stiles did."

"And how did he do that?" Isaac asked, clearly not believing her.

"It's true!" Wren exclaimed. "In freshman year, Stiles took out all of the screws in Mr Stewart's chair, so when he sat down in class, it fell apart and he fell on his ass, making everyone laugh. Stiles then decided it would be a good idea to hide the screws in my locker, so when I opened it later that day, they all just fell out. And guess who just happened to walk down the hallway at that moment?"

"You're kidding." Isaac laughed.

"Nope." She replied. "He dragged me into his office and screamed at me. I didn't have a fucking clue what he was talking about until Stiles told me later!" Isaac laughed again. "Stiles and Scott thought it was hilarious, the assholes. Yeah, three weeks of detention wasn't that funny!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Why didn't you tell him it was Stiles' fault?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I had already been given the detention when Stiles told me, so it was all over." She explained. "Besides, no point in getting more people in trouble."

Isaac nodded, considering her opinion. "Good point." He replied. The pair then settled into silence as they turned their attention to the work in front of them. Another twenty minutes passed, both repeating the routine that they had gotten into earlier. Wren could feel a headache pulsing behind her eyes, so she put down her pen and let out a sigh, making Isaac look up at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have like two weeks left on this, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, we're like halfway through, so maybe we could finish for tonight?"

"Sure, uh, I'll see you tomorrow then." Isaac replied, packing away his things.

"Wait, whoa no." Wren stopped him, getting off the bed. "I didn't mean for you to actually go. Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

Isaac considered it for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, what do you want to watch?"

She didn't reply, instead going to her DVD collection. Like her comic book collection, her DVD collection was huge. She scanned the shelves in the corner where they were kept, deciding on The Dark Knight. It was one of her favorites, she had probably watched like eight times. She pulled it out, showing it to Isaac. "What about this one?" She asked.

He smiled. "Looks good to me." He replied.

"Come on then." She replied, before going out of the room. They went downstairs to watch the move on the big TV, going past her father who was still sitting in the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"We finished our work, so we're going watch a movie." Wren explained.

"Okay." He replied. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Isaac? We're having pizza."

"Uh, yeah, sure. I would love to." He said. Her dad nodded and Wren ushered Isaac out of the kitchen and into the other room. Isaac took a seat on the couch, pulling out his phone to call his dad. while Wren put in the DVD and pressed play, when his call was done. "When would you rather live in Gotham in Batman Begins or The Dark Knight?" He asked when Wren took a seat beside him.

"Oh." Wren considered for a moment. "Well, if we were going with our favorite villains, it would have to be The Dark Knight, because Joker is one of my favourite villains." She explained. "Though, if I was trying to keep alive then definitely Batman Begins. If I stay out of the Narrows at least I have a chance of staying alive. You don't have a fucking clue what Joker will do next. What about you?"

He considered it for a moment."I'm going to have to go with your idea." He replied.

She grinned widely. "I put thought into these things." She replied.

He raised his eyebrows, pretending to look surprised. "Really? I couldn't tell." She said sarcastically. She laughed, swatting at his arm. The two were silent as they watched the movie for another few minutes, until there was a knock on the door. Wren opened the door to reveal Logan standing there with his hands full, holding the plates and two pizza boxes.

"Little help?" He said, making Wren take the pizza box from his hands. "Alright, you and Isaac can have this box, your mother and I will take this one. There's more food in the kitchen if your hungry, I'm in the kitchen if you need me, and have a good night." He said.

"Thanks dad." Wren replied, before closing the door. She went over to Isaac and sat down, before taking a slice of the pizza. She noticed Isaac glance from her to the pizza. "You can take some, you know." She said.

He turned slightly pink. "Oh right, sorry." Wren smiled and turned her attention back to the TV, the pair eating their pizza together.

* * *

The next morning, Wren was rushing to get ready for school as she was late. She put her lunch in her bag and turned, not watching where she was going, and slammed into her mother. She sprang back as Eva dropped the cup where she was holding, it shattering at her feet. Wren crouched down, picking up the shattered pieces. "Good god Wren, would you watch where you're going please?" Eva snapped harshly at her.

Wren scowled at her. "Sorry." She snapped back, before getting up and putting the shattered pieces in the bin. "Maybe you shoulduse your stick more often or not come out of your room, oh wait." She muttered that last part sarcastically.

"Excuse me." Eva hissed, sounding furious. She whipped around to face Wren, well where she thought Wren was standing.

"I'm just saying." Wren replied harshly, clenching her fists and biting the insides of her cheeks, a habit she had every time she was trying to not shout. Her anger towards her mother had been growing over the past few months. One little thing may set her off and make Wren lose it.

Eva frowned at her. Wren was pretty sure that if her mother wasn't wearing her sunglasses, her eyes would be narrowed at Wren, giving her a fierce glare. "Wren Adrianna Delgado, don't you speak to me that way." She replied, folding her arms.

Wren was pretty sure her eye just twitched. "Would you prefer it if I didn't speak to you at all mother?" She snarled, unable to keep the answer in.

Eva's mouth opened. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me that way."

"Okay then, we can just go back to normal." Wren spat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Eva asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think you know what that means." She snarled.

Eva opened her mouth to reply, but pressed it into a thin line. "I don't have to listen to this." She said after a moment, before walking around Wren.

"Well it was great talking to you, JUST LIKE USUAL!" Her sentence escalating into a shout, now that she had lost her temper.

At the moment Wren finished her shout, a shatter grabbed her attention. They both brought their attention to the shattered glass on the floor. Wren frowned in confusion. How did that happen? Was she standing too close to the glass and hit it? She didn't remember hitting something. She went over to clean the glass, before Eva said "Leave it."

"What?" Wren said, frowning at her mother.

"Leave it alone, I can clean it up." She replied, going towards the cupboard to get a brush.

"How? You can't-"

Eva cut her off. "Just go to school Wren!" She snapped, making Wren step back at how harsh it was. It was rare that her mother spoke to her like that. When Eva spoke again she was calmer. "I will handle it." She said. "Just go to school."

Wren scowled, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. "Right, fine, whatever." She marched out of the room and out of the house. Despite how immature it made her seem, she slammed the door loudly behind her.

* * *

**Oh gosh I'm not happy with this chapter, I've rewritten it a few times and I think this is the best I can come up with. But yeah, I hope you like the Wressac in this chapter and those little plot points!**

**Thank you ****xXbriannaXx****, Lucy Greenhill, and Guest for reviewing, and ****stilinskibuns****, ****colleenschaller715****, ****RUKittenMe****(I love your username) and ****DoryFairmoon****for following.**


	7. What the Hell?

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Seven/What The Hell?**

Wren let out a sigh as she came out of English. She had gotten her last report back from Mr Stewart. A bright red D- was displayed on the front, along with the words 'Not good enough. I'll be seeing you at the conference'. She tried to do the best she could but clearly that didn't work out. English was hard. Isaac appeared at her side and greeted her, saying "Hey. What did you get?" He asked.

She showed him the report, making him wince sympathetically. "Yeah, I know. It's shit." She said.

"Well, it's not too bad. You could have gotten an F." He said, making her shrug.

"What did you get?" She asked.

"A minus." He replied.

"That's awesome." She replied, making him look down and blush. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You know." He said uncertainly. "I could help you with English, if you want."

"Like a tutor?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "You don't have to if you don't want to!" He quickly added.

"No, no, I do!" She said. "That would be amazing, thank you so much!"

He blushed again but smiled. "No problem. Just text me whatever time you're free." He said.

"I will, I will." She said, before the bell rang to signal the next class. "I have to go, but again, thank you so much."

Isaac smiled. "No problem. I like your top, by the way!" He called after her. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a tank top that displayed the Joker on the front, making her grin. She walked to class with a smile on her face, unable to get rid of it. Until she turned the corner and saw Derek Hale corner Jackson at his locker. She hadn't seen Derek since they got him arrested.

"Where's Scott McCall?" He asked. That definitely gave Wren a reason to hide. She couldn't help but frown at the sight of Derek though. He looked ill, almost like he was dying. _Why should she care though?_

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson asked, he wasn't afraid at all.

"Because I asked you nicely and I only do that once." He replied.

"Hm, okay tough guy, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?" Jackson asked. If there wasn't so much tension, Wren would have let out a snort. Jackson though Scott was on drugs? That was hilarious! Jackson continued. "What is it? Is it Dianabol? HGH?

Derek paused, before let out a laugh. "Steroids."

_What did you think he was talking about?_

It seemed Jackson was thinking the same thing. "No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and uh, by the way, whatever it is you're selling, you probably should stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

Derek paused again. "I'll find him myself." He said, before walking around Jackson.

"Hey, no, we're not done here." Jackson snapped, grabbing Derek's shoulder. Derek whipped around and slammed Jackson into the locker, making Wren spring out from her hiding spot. Hey, she may not like Jackson but she didn't want to see him get murdered.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She snapped, shoving Derek's shoulder. He stepped back slightly, before looking over at Wren. His eyes narrowed.

"I was just leaving." He replied, before walking off. Wren considered going after him, but hearing Jackson groan in pain made her turn back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Jackson pulled his hand away from the bag of his neck, showing her his blood stained fingers. "What the hell?" He muttered.

She spun him around to see the back of his neck. Four bloody cuts were on the back of his neck, making her eyebrows rise. "What the hell?" She repeated.

Jackson turned and swatted her hands away. "Just leave it, okay?" He said. "I can handle it."

Wren raised her eyebrows and watched Jackson, with a frown on her face, as he picked up his stuff and walked away. "Nice talking to you, Jackson!" She called down the hall to him. _Dickhead. _With one final look over her shoulder to see if Derek was there- he wasn't- she walked off, seeing Lydia and Allison at the end of the hallway. "Hey, what are we talking about?" She asked.

"Scott's going over to Allison's tonight." Lydia told her, making Wren waggle her eyebrows in Allison's direction. The girl turned pink.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho." She said, giving Allison a grin.

"It's just studying!" She insisted.

"Just studying never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub, somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia replied, using a matter of fact tone.

"Which is why I never get into your hot tub at parties." Wren added.

"It's also why Jason Conners never goes near you." She said.

"Dick deserved it." Wren replied.

"He really did." Lydia added.

"But that's not what you said to Wren when she studied with Isaac." Allison noted.

"But I wasn't studying with my boyfriend." Wren said, giving Allison a smirk.

"Besides, Wren has far better taste." Lydia added.

Wren slapped her arm. "Don't be mean, Isaac's a really nice guy." She said.

"Ugh, fine." Lydia replied.

"But were you guys saying before?" Allison asked, changing the subject as the group climbed the stairs.

"I'm just saying you should cover yourself up." Lydia replied. Allison frowned.

"She means use protection." Wren added.

"After one date?!" Allison exclaimed.

"Don't be total prude." Lydia said.

"You don't have to go all out though." Wren added. "Maybe like a boob grab or something and oh my god, I just realised that we are talking about my cousin and now I want to jump out a window." Wren groaned. She really didn't expect to be having this conversation.

"Like Wren said, just give him a little taste." Lydia added, ignoring the rest of Wren's sentence.

"How much a little?" Allison asked uncertainly.

"Oh god." Lydia said. "You really like him, don't you?"

"That's adorable." Wren added.

Allison narrowed her eyes at them both. "Well-I-Just-He's different." She said. "When I first moved here I had a plan: no boyfriends until college, I just moved too much. But then I met him and he's just different."

"That's adorable." Wren repeated. "I may vomit start vomiting rainbows."

"Shut up." Allison said, playfully hitting Wren's arm. "I can't explain it."

"I can." Lydia replied. "It's your brain filling with phenylethylamine."

Allison paused, taking a minute to take in the information. "What?"

"Lydia Martin: smartest girl in the school." Wren added, unable to help the smile coming across her face.

"How did you even- How did she?" Allison asked Wren, still surprised.

"Beats me." Wren replied, giving her a shrug.

"Can we get back to the important matters at hand please?" Lydia said. "I know what you can do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school." Allison said, just as the bell rang to signal the end of the day, thank God.

"Then you should change into something a little more comfortable." Lydia said, giving him a smirk. "Though not too comfortable. Don't just start in your underwear, work done to it." She added, making Allison blush.

"I can't believe we are actually having this conversation." Wren muttered.

"Neither can I." Allison said.

"Also tease him a little, make him work for it. If he makes a move, then you back off." Lydia added.

"No, don't do that." Wren interrupted, making Lydia raise her eyebrows.

"And why not?" Lydia asked. "I think I know a little about what to do."

"And I think I know my cousin better than you do, Lydia." Wren replied, before turning to Allison as they walked into the parking lot. "He is shy and nervous when it comes to girls he likes." Allison smiled slightly, a faint blush coming across her cheeks. "It is more likely that you will be making the first move."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked uncertainly.

"Pretty sure." Wren replied. "It took him like a year and a half to ask out his first girlfriend."

"If you're sure." Allison replied. They walked down the steps, Lydia's eye being caught by Jackson standing across the parking lot.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Lydia said. "Good luck and text me to let me know how it goes!"

"Are you sure you can't come tonight?" Allison asked. Her father had gotten Allison to invite the pair to dinner that night.

"Yeah, sorry. My dad is coming for dinner tonight and he's bringing the step-monster." Lydia replied, looking annoyed.

"Good luck with that, by the way." Wren added. She didn't like Lydia's father because he had only paid attention to whatever Lydia did wrong and expected her to be this mess of a girl, he never paid attention to her awards or her amazing grades. "How did your mom react?"

"She's pissed, but she's trying to be polite." Lydia replied.

"Good luck." Wren repeated. "Call me if you need to."

"Will do." Lydia replied, before giving a wave to the girls. They waved back, before Lydia turned and walked over to Jackson, who was standing by the Porsche, still kind of looking… paranoid. Wren watched him with a slight frown on her face, before turning back to Allison.

"Are you still coming tonight?" Allison asked her. "I'm sorry about this by the way. My parents like to get to know my friends."

"Yeah. Hey, it's fine." Wren replied. "But can you and Scott please be done by the time I arrive? I don't want to walk in on a private moment, that would give me nightmares for months."

Allison snorted. "I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask." Wren replied as the pair walked to their cars.

"My Aunt Kate arrived last night." Allison said with a grin. "I think you would like her. She's really badass and got this sarcastic sense of humour, it kind of reminds me of you."

"Is that a good thing?" Wren asked.

"Well, my dad might not think so." Allison said, making Wren laugh as they walked towards their cars. The girls looked over when they heard someone beep their horn continuously. Wren frowned when she saw Derek standing to front of Stiles' Jeep, hand out to stop it. She looked down to see Scott trying to subtly, yet frantically, wave her over without getting Allison's attention.

It didn't work.

"What's the matter with Scott?" Allison asked, looking over at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Scott promptly dropped his hand and gave her a sheepish smile, her cheeks turning pink.

"I don't know." Wren trailed off, before realising that she should really get over to Scott. "Um, I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure." Allison said. Before she had even finished her sentence, Wren had rushed off after Scott to see what was going on. Well, tottered in her high heels.

"I'm heard him earlier, he was looking for you." She told Scott as they rushed over to Derek.

"Why was he looking for me?!" Scott asked.

"How should I know?" Wren hissed, just as Scott crouched down beside Derek.

"I was shot." Derek said, though he barely managed to speak through what sounded like pain.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles commented.

"Well shit, people don't look so good when they've been shot? I didn't realise!" Wren replied sarcastically.

Stiles gaped at her. "I was just making an observation! There's no need to be a bitch!"

"Well, when you're making stupid-"

"Guys!" Scott hissed. "Not the time!" He turned back to Derek. "Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't." He gasped out. "It was...a different…kind of bullet."

"Like a silver bullet?" Stiles exclaimed excitedly. He must have been looking forward to using his knowledge of werewolf trivia.

Unfortunately, Derek thought otherwise.

"No, you idiot!" He snapped. Wren patted Stiles' arm in fake sympathy, making him swat her hand away.

"This what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours!" Scott exclaimed.

Stiles and Wren exchanged a confused glance. "What?" Wren said.

"Who- Who said forty-eight hours?" Derek asked.

"The woman who shot you." Scott said, like it was obvious. Derek winced and grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them again, they were a bright, glowing blue. Did werewolves have different coloured eyes apart from yellow? Man, she needed to take some pointers from Stiles and brush up on her werewolf lore.

….

Did she really just think that? _My life has gotten weird._

"What are you doing!" Scott snapping, pulling Wren from her thoughts. "Stop that!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't." Derek hissed as the sound of the car horns increased.

"Derek, get up!" Scott snapped. Derek growled in reply.

Wren looked over her shoulder, frowning when she took in the traffic they had caused. "Guys, we're causing a line, we need to get him out of here." She advised.

"Yeah." Scott replied, getting to his feet. "Help me put him in Stiles' car." He pulled Derek up under his arms, pulling one arm of his shoulder while Wren pulled the other over her shoulder. They pulled Derek into the car, the older werewolf grunting as he fell into the front seat.

Scott and Derek spoke for a moment, before her eye was caught by a familiar figure getting out of her car. "Hey, hey, hey, Allison's coming over." She told him, slapping the boy's arm.

"Crap." Scott muttered, before turning to back to Derek. "I'll try. Get him out of here." He told Stiles.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said, before driving off.

"I'll follow them." She told Scott. "Just get to Allison's."

"You sure?" He asked. She nodded and he went off, before Wren went over to her and climbed into it. She drove through the streets, following the path Stiles' car took and eventually getting behind it. Okay, there was no way in hell she was going to get to Allison's tonight if she had to help a dying werewolf, who just so happened to be her mother's godson.

Wait, hold on a minute.

_Godson_, exactly! Her mom could help with this. Well, hopefully. She knew about the werewolves, right? That also begged the question on whether she would actually help or not. She made it pretty clear to her dad that she didn't want to be involved. But that would change if Derek was dying, right?

There was no time to think it over as Stiles had pulled over. She followed, parking behind them and climbing out. She tottered slightly. _Man_, these heels weren't good to run around in. She rushed over to the side of the car and stood at the window. "What happened?" She asked.

"He doesn't want us to take him to his house!" Stiles exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "Where else can we take you?"

"I don't care." Derek grumbled. "You just can't take me to my house."

"Great!" Stiles exclaimed. "And what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Derek replied. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean last resort?" Stiles exclaimed, before Derek pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a bullet wound which smelled really fucking awful. Wren retched at the smell. "Oh my god, what is that? Is that contagious? You should probably just get out."

"Start the car." Derek growled.

"And go where?" Wren exclaimed. "To my mother? You are her godson." She blurted out, groaning internally. She didn't want to mention that.

"Wait what!" Stiles shrieked, while Derek just stared at her.

"How do you know that?" He asked, staring at her. Stiles was still shrieking about in the background, but Wren wasn't paying attention to him.

"I heard." She replied. "But why did she never tell me about you?" He didn't reply, just clenched his jaw and turned away. "Why does she not want to be involved in this stuff?"

"That's not my place to tell." He replied.

She scowled at him, getting frustrated. She wanted to know and she wanted to know _now_. "Why did I not know you were her godson?" She asked. "Do you know why she doesn't want to get involved?"

"It's not my place to tell." Derek emphasised.

"Why can't I know?" She exclaimed. "She's my mother!"

"Stop acting like a stroppy child!" Derek exclaimed, now the frustrated one. Wren recoiled like she had been slapped. "It's not my place to tell you, now start the damn car!"

Wren scowled as Stiles started to speak again, pointing at Derek. "Okay, you shouldn't be barking orders." He pointed at Wren. "And why the fuck didn't you tell us this earlier?!" She glared fiercely at Stiles, making him drop his hand. "Okay, we'll talk about this later." He turned back to Derek. "You! You shouldn't be giving orders because I think I could just take your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

If Wren wasn't so pissed off, she might have been impressed.

"Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out." Derek said, before adding "With my teeth."

Wren glared at him, before letting out a mocking laugh. "Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure that if I slapped you right now that would probably nearly kill you. I don't think you could hurt Stiles, as much as you wanted to."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, though sounding slightly terrified.

Derek scowled. "Just start the car."

Wren sighed. "Just bring him to the woods or something." She said, before walking back to her car. Stiles started it and drove off. Wren started the car and followed closely, Panic! At The Disco blasting through the speakers.

After nearly an hour of driving up and down roads and weaving through the streets, which probably used up most of the gas in the tank which had just filled three days ago for god's sake, Wren pulled over, remembering that she still had to cancel her plans with Allison. She switched off her music, pulled out her phone and called the girl. "Hey, what's up?" Allison answered.

"hey, I'm really sorry about this, but I don't think I can make it tonight." Wren exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Allison asked, sounding annoyed.

"Something came up and I just don't think I have time to come tonight. I'm really sorry about this, but I can come over another time." She explained.

"Right, okay." Allison said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Wren added.

"No, no, it's fine." She replied.

"Who's that?" She heard Scott ask in the background.

"It's Wren, she says she can't come for dinner tonight." Allison explained.

"Can I talk to her for like two minutes?" Scott asked. "Just about some family stuff."

"Uh, sure." Allison said. "Hold on a second, Scott wants to talk to you."

"Hey." Scott said after being handed the phone.

"What's wrong?" Wren asked.

"Two seconds." Scott said. "Sorry, can I talk to Wren in your room?" He asked to Allison.

"Yeah sure." She replied, before there was a long moment of silence as Scott went to her room. The door shut behind him before he asked "How's Derek?"

"He smells."

"Informative." Scott deadpanned.

"He's not good, he really needs that bullet." She replied.

"Yeah, that's I wanted to talk to you about." Scott said. "You know the woman who shot Derek last night? It's Allison's aunt, Kate."

"Are you shitting me?" She asked. "Are the entire fucking family werewolf hunters?"

"Apparently." He said. "But that's why I need you need to come tonight. They invited me to the family dinner and I need you to come here and help me find it."

"And you also don't want to face your girlfriend's terrifying family by yourself?" She asked.

"That too." He replied.

"Fine." She said. "Do you want me to come now?"

"Please." He said.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She said.

"You are the best cousin ever." He said.

"I better be getting all the candy Grandma sends you at Christmas." She replied.

"Even the cookies?" Scott whined.

"Especially the cookies." She replied.

"Fine." He sighed. "See you later."

Scott hung up and this time she called Stiles. "Hey, got some news for ya." She said. "The woman who shot Derek is Allison's aunt: Kate."

"Great, fucking fantastic." Stiles muttered.

"I'm going to Allison's house to help Scott find the bullet." She replied.

"What! No, you can't leave me alone with him!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm right here." Derek growled in the background.

"Wrenny!" Stiles whined, ignoring Derek.

"I'm sorry, but he needs all the help he can get finding that bullet. He's been invited to the family dinner too." She said.

"So basically he's been thrown into the lion's den?" Stiles said.

"Pretty much." Wren replied.

"Great." Stiles said.

"If it helps, I'll give you some of the candy that my Grandma sends at Christmas." She said. "Scott's giving me his.

"Even the cookies?" Stiles asked, perking up slightly.

"Yep." She said.

"It kind of helps." He replied. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yep." She replied, before hanging up and starting the drive to Allison's house. She eventually pulled up in front of the house, turning off her engine and checking her hair in the mirror. After reapplying her lipstick, fixing her hair and pulling on her leather jacket, Wren climbed out of the car and went towards the house.

That was when fear began to creep up her spine. Was she sure she wanted to walk into the house of the family who wanted to kill her cousin? _Suck it up._

She clenched her jaw and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Mrs Argent, who smiled widely at her. "Hello Wren, why don't you come in?"

And into the lion's den she went.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School has been kicking my ass. And yes, Wren and Derek's relationship doesn't seem that great, but trust me, they'll become friends as the story goes along.**

**Thank you Lucy Greenhill and xLadyInBluex for reviewing, MaderThanTheHatter and RealmOnShadows for favouriting and MaderThanTheHatter, LuvinYouWasRed, Lisa1312, xLadyInBluex, moonskip, mistressofdarkness666 and mickey423 for following.**


	8. The Lion's Den

**Season of the Witch**

Chapter Eight/The Lion's Den

"Oh, thank god."

Wren smirked. "I always have that reaction when I walk in the room." Scott rolled his eyes in response. After answering the doorbell, Victoria Argent had guided her into the living room, where Scott was, telling Wren that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. "How bad has it been?"

He widened his eyes. "You have no idea."

"Wren!" The girl in question turned to see Allison coming into the room, followed by a taller woman, who she assumed, was Aunt Kate. "This is my aunt Kate I was telling you about."

"Hi." Wren said, turning to Kate.

"Is there something in the water in this town? Because, I swear, you girls are like freaking supermodels!" She said, grinning at Wren.

Wren smiled, blushing slightly. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

The group shuffled into the Argent dining room and took their seats. Wren was opposite Scott and beside Kate. "The dinner looks amazing, Mrs Argent." Scott said, sounding nervous.

Mrs Argent smiled graciously at him. "Thank you. Would you like something else besides water to drink, Scott?"

"Uh, no. I'm good thanks." Scott replied.

"We could get you some beer." Mr Argent suggested. Wren raised an eyebrow at his hostility towards Scott, though it was kind of obvious why. Her father had acted similarly towards Isaac the other night, even though she and Isaac were just friends.

"No-no thanks." Scott said.

"Shot of tequila?"

"Dad!" Allison snapped. "Really?"

"I'll take a beer!" She said, trying to draw some of the attention away from Scott, who just smiled slightly. Allison shot her an exasperated glance, trying to point out that she wasn't helping. She picked up her water and raised her eyebrows. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." Wren muttered.

Mr Argent turned his attention back to Scott. "You don't drink, Scott?"

"I'm not old enough to." Scott replied.

"That doesn't seem to stop a lot of teenagers." Mrs Argent pointed out.

"No, but it should." Scott replied, making Wren smile to herself.

"Good answer." Kate replied. "Total lie, but well played Scott. You may yet survive the night."

There was a moment of silence before Mr Argent said "You ever smoke pot Scott?"

Wren let out a snort of laughter, almost choking on her food. Scott smoking pot? Yeah, that would happen on the same day Jackson became less irritating. "What about you, Wren?" Mr Argent added, making Wren stop spluttering.

"No sir." She said. Okay, that was a lie. She had smoked pot once at a party, but then decided it would be a good idea to come home high.

Let's just daddy wasn't too pleased with that development and she hadn't done it since.

Allison still looked amused, which made things a little better. She deserved a smile on this train wreck of a night and the dinner had barely started. "Changing the subject to something a little less conservative." Kate said firmly, noticing Mr Argent's eyes were still narrowed at Scott. Wren didn't like the look of that knife he was holding. "So Scott, Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team?" Scott nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know anything about it. How do you play?"

"Oh, well you know hockey?" Scott said. "It's a lot like that only placed on grass instead of ice."

There was a pause from the Argent family. "Hockey on grass." Mr Argent said. "Is called field hockey."

Wren raised an eyebrow. Charming.

"Oh." Scott said. "Yeah."

"It's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." Allison added.

"Exactly." Scott confirmed with a smile.

"Can you slap check during it?" Kate asked, just as both Wren and Scott's phones beeped. She looked at it to see a text message from Stiles, telling her to call him. She exchanged a look with Scott, who had just answered Kate.

"Sounds violent." Kate replied. "I like it."

"Scott's amazing at it too." Allison replied. "Dad came with me to the first game, wasn't he good?"

"He was fine." Mr Argent replied.

Allison rolled her eyes. "He scored the winning shot."

"Well, he didn't score until the last few minutes of the game." Mr Argent said, making Wren scowl.

"That's because no one would pass to him." Wren snapped, making the group look at her. Allison and Kate had small smiles on their faces, Scott was looking at his food and Mr Argent had his eyes narrowed at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mrs Argent can I please use your bathroom?"

Mrs Argent nodded. "Of course, the guest bathroom is second on the right."

"Thank you." Wren said.

"Are you two related?" Kate asked, pointing from Wren to Scott.

Wren nodded. "Cousins."

"I knew it." Kate said. "It's the big, brown puppy dog eyes."

Wren smiled. "I pull them off way better though." With that, she excused herself from the table and went into the hallway. She went into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind her, before pulling out her phone and calling Stiles. She glanced around the bathroom, wondering if she should be looking for hidden cameras.

Hopefully the Argent's weren't that creepy, oh god.

_"Wren, I am in hell."_

"Don't be so happy about spending time with Derek, Stiles, he may find it weird." Wren commented.

_"Ha, ha, ha you're hilarious."_ Stiles replied, letting out a fake laugh which turned into a groan. _"You know what he smells like Wrenny? Death, he smells like death. You know what my car is going to smell like forever?"_

"Death?"

_"Death!"_

"What do you want me to do about it?" Wren asked. "And don't say wash your car. I am not helping you wash your car after I found your porn stash!" She hissed. "Why do you have that in your car?"

_"Because my dad found them in my room."_ Stiles said.

"You need to find better hiding places." She commented, pacing up and down the bathroom.

_"Okay, we are getting off topic! Now could you please hurry up?"_ Stiles whined. _"There's blood on my seats and he looks like he's going to rip out my jugular."_

"It's kind of hard to search for a bullet when you're stuck eating a dinner which could win the most awkward dinner award of all time! Seriously, Chris looks like he's going to lean forward and jam a butter knife into Scott's throat." She said.

_"That's terrifying."_

"Isn't it just."

There was a pause on Stiles' end and the faint sound of someone grumbling harshly. Derek. When Stiles began to speak again he sounded afraid_. "Uh Derek says we should stop chatting and find the goddamn bullet before he…" _There was a pause and Stiles let out a frightened sound. _"Wrenny get Scott and find that freaking bullet like now."_

"Give me like two minutes." She said, before flushing just in case the Argent's heard.

_"What the fuck, were you on the toilet while you were talking to me?"_ Stiles exclaimed.

"Yes, the whole time." Wren deadpanned. "No, you moron! I'm hiding in the bathroom and I don't want to look like some freak that doesn't flush if one of the Argent's hear."

_"Oh thank god."_ Stiles sighed. _"That would be really fucking weird if you did."_

"Yeah, yeah." She said, before going out of the bathroom and down the hallway, before into the Argent's dining room. Everyone stopped before turning to face her. "Uh, hi, can I talk to Scott in the hallway for a second?"

""Of course." Mrs Argent said as Scott got out of his chair. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, just a family thing." Wren said, shaking her head. "Nothing to worry about." The pair then disappeared into the hallway. As soon as they were hopefully out of earshot, Wren handed Stiles the phone. "Stiles is panicking."

Scott took the phone. "What's wrong?" He asked.

_"I don't know if Wren explained this to you, but blood! Seats! Oozing puss!"_ Stiles exclaimed.

"That's disgusting." Scott said.

_"Exactly, so what am I meant to do about it?"_ Stiles asked.

"I don't know, take him somewhere!" Scott replied.

_"He's beginning to smell worse now!"_ Stiles added. _"The scent of death is going to be in my car forever!"_

"Okay, then take him to the animal clinic." Scott suggested.

Wren raised an eyebrow, before Stiles voiced her thoughts. _"But what about your boss?" _He asked.

"He's gone by now." Scott replied. "There's a spare key in the box beside the dumpster."

There was rustling on Stiles' end of the phone, before Derek began to speak. His speech was slurred and it sounded like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. _"Did you find it?"_ He asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet, they have a million!" Scott hissed. "This house is like the friggin' Walmart of guns!"

"Wait, what?" Wren hissed, raising her eyebrows. Were Allison's family gun nuts?

"I'll explain later." Scott replied.

_"Look, if you don't find it, I'm dead, alright?"_ Derek said.

"You should be a motivational speaker." Wren muttered.

_"I can hear you."_ Derek snapped.

"Good." She replied.

"You know, I'm starting to think that might not be such a bad thing." Scott added.

_"Then think about this."_ Derek said. _"The alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you killed. So, if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." _He hung up, making Wren and Scott glance at each other with wide eyes.

"He definitely missed his calling as a motivational speaker." Wren said.

"Definitely." Scott confirmed. "Should we try down here?" He asked, nodding towards the door at the bottom of the corridor. She nodded and Scott opened the door, causing an alarm to go off.

"Close it! Close it!" Wren hissed, making Scott slam the door shut.

"You two look like little lost puppies." They both stiffened and turned to find Kate Argent watching them.

"Uh, I was just showing Scott to the bathroom and forgot which door you go through!" Wren lied, as Scott nodded quickly beside her.

"But you went to the bathroom five minutes ago." Kate noted, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm very forgetful." She replied.

"Yeah, she really is." Scott said.

Kate smiled. "Okay, whatever you two say." She replied, before pointing to another door. "Bathroom's in the guest bedroom."

"Oh yeah, that's where it is!" Wren exclaimed. Kate waved Scott down the hallway and he went into the guest room, while Kate stood and watched.

"You coming?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Wren said. "Yes I am." She followed Kate and went back into the dining room, where Allison was hissing words at her dad. She stopped when she saw Wren come back into the room, which Wren was thankful for. Watching Allison argue with her dad would make the night even more awkward. Allison gave her a questioning look when she didn't see Scott. "He's in the bathroom." Wren replied as she took a seat, making Allison nod. They ate in silence for a few moments, while Wren thought about the werewolf hiding out in the vet's office.

"So Wren, tell us about yourself." Mr Argent said, snapping Wren out of her thoughts.

"Uh, like what?" Wren asked, her mind suddenly blank when put on the spot. _Don't mention werewolves, don't mention werewolves._

"Like, what are your hobbies? What do you do after school?" Mr Argent snapped. "Do you do anything?"

"Dad." Allison hissed.

"I like comic books." Wren said. "And video games."

"She's also really good at art." Allison added. "You should see her drawings dad, they're amazing." Wren blushed, smiling at Allison in thanks.

"I got to say, the popular girl liking comic books and video games in unexpected." Kate noted.

Wren shrugged. "One of my best friends is a guy and Scott and I grew up together. Most of the time we played video games and read comic books."

"Oh." Kate said. "Allison said your last name was Delgado, are you related to Stella Delgado?"

"Uh yeah actually, she's my big sister." Wren replied. "Do you know her?"

"Like years ago." Kate waved her hand. "How is she?"

"She's good. She lives in New York with her girlfriend." Wren replied.

"Girlfriend?" Kate said, looking surprised.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Wren asked, raising her eyebrow. She was automatically protective when it came to her sister. Some girl in Biology class called her sister a slur and Wren gave the girl a black eye. No one talked about Stella like that.

Kate threw up her hands in surrender as Allison gaped at her. "No, no, oh god no, I have no problems with that. I was just surprised."

"Good." Wren replied, turning back to her dinner.

There was an awkward silence in the room, before Mrs Argent broke the silence. "So Wren, do you have a job?"

"Uh no, but Scott works at the vet's office." She said.

"Yeah, remember that dog I hit?" Allison said. "I took him to the vet's office and Scott was the one who bandaged his leg."

"Scott to the rescue." Kate commented.

"Hey Wren, my mom was on the phone." Scott said as he came back into the room. "She wants us to get going."

"Oh, right." Wren said, getting out of her chair.

"No, no, no, you two need to stay for dessert." Kate said. "I want to know more about the pair of you. Sit down." Wren and Scott exchanged a look, before sitting down. Kate Argent was kind of intimidating. It must run in the family.

"Wren was just telling us you work at the veterinarian's." Mrs Argent said.

"And Allison was explaining the story about how you put the cast on the dog she hit." Wren added.

"What does your boss think about the animal attacks? Any theories? " Mr Argent asked. "What about you Wren? Allison told your father is one of the deputy's."

"Uh, all I heard is that it's just a wild animal." Wren replied.

"Yeah, same with my boss." Scott added. "He says it's a mountain lion."

Kate let out a laugh. "Would have to be a pretty large mountain lion." She commented.

"What do you both think?" Mrs Argent asked.

"Same as my dad, mountain lion." Wren replied.

"I don't know." Scott added. "We usually get cats and dogs at the vet, nothing that vicious."

"Have you ever had to deal with a rabid dog?" Mr Argent asked, making Wren's eyes widen. Well, this conversation is taking a fun turn. Scott shook his head. "I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. Now, people think that the dog suddenly goes mad, it's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behaviour, they grow restless." Mr Argent held Scott's gaze, making Wren bit her thumb nervously. Why did she have the feeling he knew about Scott? "It's the second stage that people know, the furious faze. That's when they attack and we're talking any moving object." He then went on to describe what a rabid dog would do, making Wren feel very, very uncomfortable.

"But it died, didn't it?" Allison asked.

"Because your grandfather shot it." Mrs Argent interrupted.

"Well, that was a barrel of laughs." Wren muttered, making Kate snort beside her.

"Because he wanted to put it out of its misery." Allison said.

"Because it was too dangerous and something that out of control is better off dead." Mr Argent replied.

"I'm so incredibly sorry you guys." Allison said, bringing down Scott's school bag.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"For that being the worse, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners." Allison replied.

"Well, there was the dinner where my sister came out to our grandparents." Wren replied. She and Scott shuddered at memory.

"There was also the one were my parents told me they were getting a divorce." Scott added. "This comes in at a close third."

Allison leaned in close to Scott, making Wren turn on her heel. "I'll leave you kids alone." She said, going off to text Stiles that the pair would be there soon. She waited a few minutes, before hearing voices coming from the doorway. "What's going on?" Wren asked.

"Something was taken from my bag." Kate said. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you Wren?"

"Uh." She trailed off, glancing at Scott and Allison who both looked terrified.

"Now look, I hate to be the accuser here because I do love those adorable brown eyes but I don't know if you're a klepto or curious or if your just stupid, but I need you to answer the question." Kate said. "What did you take?"

"It was me." Wren blurted out. She couldn't let the Argent's find the bullet or they both would be dead, so she took the fall.

"What?" The group exclaimed in unison, turning to Wren.

"When I went to the bathroom earlier…" She hesitated, trying to think of a good item. "I took a tampon." Immediately, Scott and Mr Argent looked away, both turning slightly pink.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kate asked.

"I felt too awkward to say anything." Wren shrugged.

"Oh." Kate said. "Well, I'm glad you told me and, uh, if something like that happens again, you say something, okay?"

"Okay." Wren said.

"Well, goodnight you two." Kate said, before she and Mr Argent went off.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Allison and Scott turned to her. "Thank you so much!" They exclaimed in unison.

"What did you have?" Wren asked Allison, raising her eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" She said.

"Oh my god, you can have all my cookies at Christmas." Scott said.

"Good." Wren said. "I'll see you outside. I'll put your bike in my car." Scott nodded and she turned to Allison. "And it wasn't so bad, but text me later about the thing okay? Tell your parents I said thank you."

"Okay." Allison said. "And thank you for coming!" Wren waved and she went outside, shutting the behind her. She loaded the bike into the car and got in. A few minutes later, Scott rushed out and climbed into the car, before driving to the vets office.

* * *

They rushed into the vet's office and Scott called out Stiles' name. "You guys here?" Wren added. She really hoped Stiles just hadn't dumped Derek in a ditch somewhere. They followed the lights and went into the room, only to find a shirtless Derek Hale with a saw being pressed to his arm by Stiles. Wasn't expecting that. "Stiles, what the actual fuck." Wren deadpanned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott added.

Stiles looked relieved to see them. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime to nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott pulled the bullet out and handed it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna-"

Then Derek fainted and the bullet rolled into the drain.

Brilliant.

Fucking brilliant.

While Scott dived after the bullet, Wren and Stiles jumped over to Derek and tried desperately to wake him up. Stiles shook him while Wren pulled her bottle of water from her bag and poured the contents all over Derek's head. Derek only responded with a growl before his eyes closed again. "Oh come on!" Wren exclaimed. Stiles complained to Scott while Wren tried anything wake Derek up. Slapped him, pinched him, screamed in his face, hit him. She was considering punching him in the crotch, but Stiles punched him in the face first and succeeded in waking him up.

Dammit, she should have hit him harder.

Scott gave Derek the bullet as he got up and the group went towards the table. Wren watched in morbid fascination as Derek bit open the bullet and poured the contents on the desk. He let it on fire and then pressed it to the wound on his arm, which looked really fucking disgusting. Derek started to howl in pain and fell on the ground, making Wren leap backwards towards Scott. "Oh my fucking god!"

At one point Derek actually began to growl, which made her inch backwards. She really didn't want to be anywhere near his claws in case he wolfed out. Her eyes widened when she saw the black lines that traced up Derek's arm disappeared, along with the wound. "That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly when Derek stopped howling. "Yes!"

Scott and Wren looked at him, raising their eyebrows. "Dude." Wren said.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, it was!"

Scott ignored the pair. "Are you okay?" He asked Derek as he got up.

"Apart from the excruciating pain?" Derek said snarkily.

"Charming." Wren deadpanned.

"Well, I guess from the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said, making Derek glare at him.

"Ouch." Wren muttered as she and Stiles exchanged a look.

"Look, we saved your life, so now you're going to leave us alone!" Scott exclaimed. "You got that? And, if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything-"

"You're going to trust them?" Derek asked. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not?" Scott exclaimed. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

"Though the speech about the rabid dog was kind of creepy." Wren muttered.

Derek stared at them. "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

The group exchanged glances with each other. "What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Both of you are coming with me." Derek said, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. Wren gapped at him while he pulled on his leather jacket.

"Where we going?" Wren asked. "Are you going to kill us? Because I feel like you're going to kill us."

"I'm not going to kill you." Derek said.

"Then where are going?" She exclaimed as pulled them out of the vet's office.

"What am I supposed to do?" Stiles exclaimed, rushing after them.

"Just go home." Derek replied.

Stiles gaped at him. "Go home? How can I go home when you're dragging my best friend's to god knows where!"

"It doesn't concern you Stiles, just go home." Derek said.

"Dude!" Stiles shouted.

"Just go Stiles." Scott said, not wanting to get Stiles hurt. "We'll be okay."

"Are- Are you sure?" Stiles asked, looking from Wren to Scott.

"Yeah, just be careful." Wren said.

"Yeah, you too." Stiles said, clearly not convinced that they would be okay. From the look on his face, Wren had a feeling that Stiles would be following them.

"Get in the car." Derek said. She and Scott exchanged a look, before climbing into the Camaro. They drove in silence, Wren and Scott glancing at each other every few minutes with worry in their eyes. After a few minutes, they pulled up in a parking lot. Wren glanced out the window to see a sign that said Beacon Hill's Community Home.

What the hell were they doing here?

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, voicing Wren's thoughts. Derek didn't reply, instead he kept walking into the home.

"Yoo-hoo, Derek! You going to answer him?" Wren said and again, she was ignored. They followed Derek further into the nursing home and into one of the rooms. Why did Wren have the feeling she was going to get murdered? He opened the door and they walked into the room only to find a man sitting in wheelchair and staring at the wall. "What the fuck." She mouthed at Scott, who just shrugged in reply. However, as Wren got closer, she realised that there was something oddly familiar about the man.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle, Peter Hale." Derek replied. The name made him sound even more familiar. She must have seen him in one of her mother's pictures.

"Is he- Is he-" Scott stopped and Wren cut in.

"Dead?" She said, making Derek and Scott shoot her glances. "That's not what you were going to say, was it?" Scott shook his head. "I'll shut up now."

"Is he a werewolf?" Scott continued.

"He was." Derek replied. "Now he's barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Holy shit.

"So what makes you so sure that the Argent's did it?" Scott asked.

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said.

"They had a reason." Scott said.

"Dude." Wren muttered. That was really fucking harsh.

"Like what?" Derek asked, a cold look in his eyes. "You tell me what justifies this." He grabbed the wheelchair and spun it around, to reveal the horrific burn marks on Peter Hale's face. Wren felt nauseous at the sight of them. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary during that fire. This is what they do and it's what Allison will do!"

"What are you doing?" Wren whipped around to see a nurse standing in the doorway. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving." Derek replied, grabbing Wren and Scott by the arm and pulling them out of the room.

* * *

Wren crept into the house, trying to be as quiet as she could because it was late and she didn't want a lecture from her dad. She managed to get into the house and was about to go up the stairs when-

"Where were you tonight?" Her mother asked, sitting in the living room. You know, for a blind person she was surprisingly stealthy.

"Jesus mom!" Wren exclaimed, almost jumping out of her skin. "Don't do that!"

"Where were you?" Eva asked, ignoring Wren's outburst.

"Having dinner at my friend's house." She said. "Is that okay?"

"It ran on late." Eva replied. "And which friend was this?"

"Allison Argent." She said. "You know, the one you met?"

Eva visibly stiffened, making Wren raise her eyebrows. "I don't want you going to their house anymore. In fact, I don't want you talking to Allison anymore."

"What?" Wren said. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Eva said.

"You can't just tell me I can't talk to one of my friends anymore!" Wren exclaimed.

"I can, I'm your mother." Eva said.

"Why can't I talk to her?" Wren asked.

"Their family is bad news Wren; I don't want you associating with them. That includes Allison." Eva replied.

Wren gaped at her, opening her mouth and closing it a few times. "You know what, fine. I'm going to bed." Wren said and with that, she stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Logan Delgado let out a yawn as he pulled into the gas station. He just finished his shift at the station and just wanted to get home, take off his shoes and watch CSI: Miami with beef jerky and a cup of tea. He got out of the car and pulled off the cover to fill up the tank, letting out another yawn.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Logan."

A sudden feeling of hatred burned through him, all relaxing thoughts forgotten. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here." He growled, turning to face the woman.

Kate Argent pouted, placing her hand over her heart. "That's hurtful." She said. Logan still scowled at her, a look of fury on his face. She smirked, putting her hand back in her jacket pocket. "Don't look so happy to see me, Logan. How's that wife of yours?" She asked, a wide grin across her face.

He stepped forward. "You leave Eva alone and why the hell were you near my daughter?"

The smile suddenly dropped from Kate's face, being replaced by a look of confusion that was obviously fake. "Haven't you heard? Your daughter is best friends with my lovely niece. She and Scott had dinner with us tonight. She's a sweet kid, but quite defensive, it's kind of rude."

He felt a surge of fury at that comment. He stepped forward, invading Kate's personal space and pointing a finger towards her face. "Now you listen to me you heinous bitch-

"Ah, ah, ah." Kate said, before pointing around the gas station. "Better watch out for those security cameras." She whispered, a smirk on her face.

Logan clenched his jaw and stepped back, dropping the finger. Fury was still pumping through his veins at the sight of the woman. "Now, you listen to me, you stay away from my daughter, you stay away from Eva, you stay the hell away from my family or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kate interrupted, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows. "Kill me? And what would you dear daughters think of that?" Kate turned on her heel and walked away, before looking back at Logan and flashing a grin. "Give my love to the family." She said mockingly, before disappearing into the night. Logan let out a growl of frustration, thoughts of a relaxing evening forgotten. He needed to get home to tell Eva and he needed to make sure Wren stayed away from the Argent family.

If Kate Argent was in town, that meant bad news.

* * *

**Sorry about the really long wait! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if I don't update before then, have a happy Christmas! Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you AshleyLaywood, Broken-inside-girl and summerlee7 for favouriting, Lavenderlash, Theia-The-Planet, demi-wolf3T and paigekathryn1306 for following and Lucy Greenhill for reviewing!**


	9. Shiver

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Nine / Shiver**

_It was cold, it was so, so cold. Her Converse sneakers sunk into the mud as she wrapped her arms around herself, teeth chattering as she shivered. "Hello?" She called, unsure where she was. All she knew was that it was pitch black and cold. "Hello! Is anybody there? Where am I?" She took a few steps forward and her foot slipped on the mud, sending her tumbling down._

_She rolled down a hill, letting out a loud groan as she brought her face up out of the mud. "Son of a bitch." She groaned, getting to her feet. She let out another groan at the sight of her clothes, now streaked with mud. "Great, just-" She froze, now noticing the wrecked car in front of her._

_Her car._

_She stumbled back in horror, trying to run back up to the road. "Wren." A voice said, making her squeeze her eyes shut. "Wren, help me." She pressed her hands over her ears. This wasn't real, this wasn't real, wake up, WAKE UP! "Wren, please, please!" The voice begged and though she tried to get away, she just felt tugged back to the car, back to the wreckage._

_She turned back to the wreckage and could only stare in horror. Anna was in the car. Anna was screaming for Wren to help her, her hands slamming against the window of the car, leaving bloody handprints. "Wren help! Help, help, help me please!" She begged, tears running down her cheeks._

_Wren pressed her hands over her ears. "It's not real, it's not real." She repeated, trying to stop what felt like an oncoming panic attack. "It's not real." The wind started to pick up, rustling the trees surrounding the sight. Wren kept shivering._

_"You have to hurry!" Anna shouted to her, her fists slamming against the window in an attempt to break it. "Please, Wren it's coming!"_

_That made Wren pull her hands away from her ears. "What's coming?" She asked as the wind grew stronger, making her hair whip about. "What's coming Anna?"_

_"It's coming!" Anna howled. "It's coming!"_

_"What's coming?" Wren asked. The wind was even stronger now. It howled through the woods, making shivers go up her spine. She then felt something that wasn't wind on her neck. No, it was breathing. The breathing began to sound like low growls._

_Someone was with them._

_Wren whipped around, expecting to see someone there. She was greeted by nothing. The wind was powerful now, nearly knocking the air out of Wren's lungs. "Hello? Is someone there?" She called. The growling started again, only this time it came from further away. At the same moment, Anna began to scream. "Who's out there?" Wren shouted over the screaming and the howling wind. "Who are you? What do you want?" Wren looked back at the car, only to find it empty._

_And then it all stopped._

_The howling wind stopped, the screaming stopped, the growling stopped, everything stopped. Wren kept shivering. She was brought to her knees as her sister appeared in her arms, staring into the night sky. "You have to run." She whispered, blood staining her lips._

_"Run from what? Run from what Anna?" Wren said, pressing her hand to the wound on Anna's stomach to try to stop the bleeding. A low growl reached her ears, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She looked up to see glowing red eyes staring at her._

_"You have to run."_

_With a feral growl, the owner of the red eyes leapt at her. Wren screamed._

Her eyes snapped open and let out a sigh of relief. The red eyes weren't there. Her relief was short lived however, when she realised that she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in her bedroom, she wasn't even in her house.

She was standing at the edge of the hill, about to fall down into the place where the car wreck had been, where her dream had been set in a few moments ago. She was sleepwalking again.

How the hell did she get this far?

Sleepwalking was not an odd occurrence for Wren. She had done it a few times when she was younger, rarely getting further than her bedroom door. She had stopped for a while, but it had started again after the accident. Only, she had never gotten this far before. Hell, she had never gotten out of the house before. How the hell had she ended up here?"

A cold wind blew and Wren shivered, realising that she was only wearing a thin grey top and pink pyjama bottoms. Her feet were bare and she was pretty sure there was a branch digging into her left foot. She turned and began to sprint down the road, hoping to get home before anyone noticed.

Wren sprinted as fast as she could, not thinking about the dream until she reached her bedroom and could start panicking in the comfort of her own home. She luckily reached her home in a few minutes, internally thanking the track team for making her a fast sprinter and her parents for being out that night. Her dad was working the night shift that night and her mom was…actually, she didn't know where her mom was.

She went up to her front door, finding it unlocked. She must have gone through the front door in her sleep. Calmly, she closed the door and locked it behind her, before climbing the stairs and going into the bathroom.

It was only then that she allowed herself to panic.

Wren slid down the bathroom door, wrapping her arms around her knees and letting out a breath. And another. And another. It wasn't long before she was in the middle of a panic attack. It's coming, it's coming, what the hell did her sister mean by it's coming? What the hell was it? She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and pressed the back of her head into the door. Calm down, deep breaths. Come on, come on, come on.

It was soon over and Wren got up from her spot on the floor. She moved to the sink, intending to wash the mud from her feet. Her hands shook as she grabbed a cloth and soaked it with water, before scrubbing the mud off her feet and sniffing as she tried to not cry.

The mud was cleaned off her feet and Wren looked into the mirror, only to find a girl she hadn't seen in a while. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks stained her cheeks. There were red marks around her eyes from where she had dug her hands into them. She hadn't looked like this since the weeks after the funeral, when panic attacks and nightmares were more common.

Wren swore to herself she would never be like that again.

* * *

Wren switched on her laptop, not wanting to go to bed. She didn't want to go to sleep, she didn't want to see the red eyes again. She didn't want to see her sister dying again, no, no, no. She climbed into her bed and pulled the blanket around her. She scrolled down her Facebook feed, watched a few Youtube videos, before an idea came into her head.

She went onto Google and typed in 'werewolves'.

She scrolled through the expected results, the books, the movies, mythology that Stiles had already summed up for her. She eventually found a few Youtube videos that actually gave her information and weren't talking about The Wolfman. Then there was this video in the corner of the screen, one linking her to a lecture about werewolves by a Dr Conrad Ferris.

Wren didn't know what made her click the link that day. Her eyes were just drawn to it. There were more videos of the lectures that Dr Ferris had made. There was one particular one that Wren's eyes were drawn to:

_Witches._

She pressed play.

Ferris stood in front of the blackboard in a large lecture theatre, hands in his pockets as he looked around the room. "I want to ask you a question." He said. "What comes into your mind when I say the word: witches?" There was a sound of chatter through the room, before Ferris raised his hands for them to be quiet. "Settle down. You in the front. What do you think of when I saw witches?"

"Uh, broomsticks and green skin I guess." The boy replied.

Ferris smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, green skin, broomsticks, warts and all." He replied. "That image has been very influential of how we see witches, but it's far from the truth."

"Excuse me sir, but what has this got to do with werewolves?" A girl in the audience asked.

"I'm getting to that." Ferris replied. "What I'm trying to say is that witches would look like normal women. Now their connection to the wolves, that's what I'm coming to. While Lycaon and his sons went to the druids, some split away from the group, believing the druids wouldn't be strong enough to break their curse. So they went to the druids far more powerful and malevolent sisters, the witches."

At those words, Wren's grip on her blanket tightened. "Unfortunately, even witches aren't as powerful as a god. However, this did form an alliance between the three." Ferris continued. "While some witches took werewolves as familiars, which we will look at the next day, some witches became advisors to the werewolf packs alongside the druids. They worked alongside the druids and were powerful allies to the packs. "

At that, Wren clicked off the video and switched off her laptop. She didn't want to watch anymore, something about the video was making her stomach twist. She set the laptop on her bedside table and curled up in her blankets, staring up at the plastic glow in the dark stars she had stuck on her ceiling when she was ten.

She tossed and turned in her bed for hours, not feeling tired at all. It was around one in the morning when Wren rolled over to check the time, 1AM standing out in bold red letters. She let out a sigh before hearing the sound of a car coming up the driveway. That was odd. Her dad wasn't due back for another few hours.

She rolled out of bed and went towards her window, kneeling on the window seat and pushing the curtains aside to peak through them. It wasn't her father's familiar Ford Mondeo pulling up into the driveway beside her prized Mustang that had been her sixteenth birthday gift. Instead, it was a plain black Camaro, one that seemed strangely familiar.

She watched as her mother climbed out of the car, before speaking a few words to the driver. Wren shifted to see the driver, only to dive backwards to hide behind the curtains as the driver looked straight up at her.

You know, Derek Hale's eyes seemed oddly blue in the moonlight.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Wren opened her eyes, blinking and rubbing at them as she sat up, while the final scene of Inception played in the background. "What's happenin'?" She slurred, looking around for Isaac when she realised that he wasn't beside her on the couch like he had been before she fell asleep.

"Hey." Isaac said, grabbing her attention. She looked down only to find him sitting on the floor in the front of her, leaning on the couch. The pair had finished their project and had decided to watch a movie together.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked. "There's a seat over there." She nodded towards the seat in the corner.

He shrugged. "Making sure you didn't fall off the couch in your sleep."

Wren raised her eyebrow. "Is that not what people do for babies when they sleep on the couch?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"You calling me a baby, Lahey?" She asked teasingly, combing her fingers through her hair so she didn't look like a mess.

"Yep, totally." Isaac deadpanned, making Wren smile slightly.

"Seriously though, why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, before pressing her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh Jesus, did I drool on you?"

Isaac snorted. "Oh my god no." He shrugged. "I just thought you would be more comfortable if I moved. Besides, you looked like you needed a nap. You kind of have bags…" He trailed off, pointing under his eyes, and watching Wren gape at him as she tried to not laugh. "I shouldn't have said that should I?"

Wren laughed. "Word of advice Isaac, if you ever talking to a girl, don't point out her dark circles like this." She leaned over, intending to poke under his eyes. Instead, he flinched back like he thought Wren was going to hit him. Wren brought her hand back, watching Isaac with confused eyes. "I was just going to do that." She poked at the dark circles under her own eyes. "It was a joke."

Isaac shrugged her off, plastering on a smile. "No, no, no, it was me sorry. It's just- uh- lacrosse reflexes, you know, duck away when a balls comes towards your face." He rambled, before closing his mouth and looking away from Wren.

"Do you think the ending was real?" Wren asked, changing the subject so things felt a little less awkward.

"I don't know." He replied, narrowing his eye slightly in thought. "Cause the spinning top didn't stop so we don't know if it was a dream or not."

"I read a theory somewhere that it wasn't his actual totem, his wedding ring was the real totem." Wren replied. "But I don't know. You kind of hope the guy got his happy ending after all the crap he went through though."

"Yeah." Isaac replied.

"The Dark Knight is still Christopher Nolan's best movie." Wren replied.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true!"

Isaac gaped at her. "How can you say that? Inception and The Dark Knight are two completely different movies!"

"That's because they are!" Wren replied, before getting off the couch. "I'm going to get a drink, you coming?" Isaac nodded, getting off the floor and following her. "Also Heath Ledger was the best Joker."

"Now you're just being crazy."

"Excuse me?" Wren replied, going into the kitchen and grabbing a coke from the fridge, offering one to Isaac who shook his head.

"Jack Nicholson in Batman was the best!" He said.

"No! He was always too campy for me." Wren replied, leaning against the counter.

"I'm sorry, were you watching the 1960's Batman movie by mistake?" He asked.

"Well excuse me!" Wren exclaimed.

"Wren, I'm home!" Her dad called, coming in the front door.

"In the kitchen!" Wren called back.

"Who does the bike belong to? They need to find a better place to park, I nearly ran over it." He replied, coming into the kitchen and looking surprised at the sight of Isaac.

"Glad you didn't, it belongs to Isaac." Wren replied.

"Sorry Mr Delgado." Isaac replied, his cheeks turning pink.

"No son, it was my fault." He replied. "Sorry about that. What have you two been doing?"

"Just watching movies." Wren replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Isaac asked.

"Shoot."

"What was going on with Derek-" He stopped suddenly when he saw Wren shaking her head and glancing towards her dad, who was watching the pair with vague interest.

Busted.

"Dad, we're going back to the living room." Wren said, pulling Isaac back into the other room before shutting the door behind her. "Sorry about that, I just don't want my dad to find out I've been talking to criminals. He would get worried."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He replied.

"No, it's okay. Why do ask?" She asked.

"Because I saw him talking to you and Scott." He replied. "You also helped him into Stiles' car. Isn't he like a murderer or something?"

"Well aren't you observant." Wren muttered, trying to think of a lie in her head. Isaac shrank a little , his eyes flicking away from Wren's. She frowned, regretting her words. "Sorry, all work and no sleep makes Wren an unhappy girl."

"It's okay." He replied. "But are murderers even allowed on school grounds?"

"You would think they wouldn't be." She replied, before realising that she should probably clear things up. . "But apparently he isn't actually a murderer. It was an animal attack."

"But didn't they find the body on his property?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied. "But Stiles told me they found animal hair on the body, so apparently it's an animal attack."

Isaac nodded before looking at his watch. "Hey, I better be going, I have work."

"Okay, try not to fall in any graves." She blurted out, making Isaac turn to her with raised eyebrows. "I don't know why I said, you should go before I come with anymore stupid shit."

Isaac smiled. "That might be a good idea." He replied, grabbing his jacket. "Try not to go on a drive with criminals."

"I wasn't driving with him, that was Stiles!" She exclaimed.

"Still, it's a good habit to have." He replied, walking into the hallway.

"I guess." She replied. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, it's okay." He replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's still light out anyway."

"If you're sure." She replied. "I'll see you in school."

He waved at her, walking out of the house. Wren waved as he walked off, before shutting the front door. "You were with Derek Hale." Her father said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and watching his daughter closely. Wren jumped, her father had startled her, and whipped around to face him.

Wren frowned at him, realising that the only way he would have known was by listening to her talk with Isaac. "Why were you listening to my conversation?"

"What were you doing with Derek Hale?"

"I asked you first."

"Don't be a smartass Wren."

"Okay we just helped the guy into his car because he looked sick, don't worry about it." She said, waving him off.

Her father narrowed his eyes. "Why am I getting the feeling that you're not telling me the truth?" He asked.

Uh oh, time to go. "Don't worry about it daddy, love you!" She replied, rushing over to kiss his cheek and then run up to her bedroom to evade him.

"Don't think I'm going to forget about this!" Logan called after her. The only answer he got was the sound of Wren's bedroom door closing as she ran away, eager to not be questioned by her father. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Scott and Stiles.

_So my dad kind of knows I was talking to Derek._

There was a reply from Stiles almost instantly. _WHAT THE FUCK?_

_Isaac saw us and asked me about. My dad heard. _She sent back.

_I'm going to kick his ass on the lacrosse field. _He replied.

_Leave Isaac alone! Not his fault. _She replied, frowning. He shouldn't blame Isaac, it wasn't his fault he asked when he shouldn't have.

_Fine then i'll kick your ass for telling him. _He replied.

_You fucking wish you could_. She replied, frowning slightly. Her phone started to ring and Wren rolled her eyes, answering it and snapping "What Stiles?"

"What this I hear about you talking to Derek Hale?" Stella asked, surprising Wren as she had not been expecting her voice.

"Did dad put you up to this?" Wren replied. "Oh my god, is he getting you to talk to me so you can relay information back to him?"

"…No."

"Oh my god, he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"You are such a shit liar, even after all these years."

"You're a little bitch, you know that?"

"Yes, Stiles tells me frequently." Wren replied. "But seriously, dad works that fast? I'm almost as impressed as I am pissed."

"We're just trying to look out for you Wrenny, Jesus Christ." Stella muttered. "I don't like the idea of my little sister talking to…those sort of guys."

"I'm a big girl Stella, I can take of myself. I tie my own shoelaces and everything." She replied.

"You're hilarious." Stella deadpanned.

"Why do you even care anyway? I thought you guys used to be besties or something. Why does dad care? Isn't he mom's godson?" She blurted out.

"Where did you hear that?" Stella asked.

Wren froze, her eyes widening in horror when she realised what she had said. "No-nowhere."

"Wren." Stella said warningly. "Don't make me call dad."

"Okay I heard mom and dad talking about it one day." She replied. "But seriously, why are you mad? You were talking like you were best friends with Derek last time I called."

"Just, uh…" She trailed off. "Some shit has gone down since the last time I called and now I think it's kind of dangerous. Just please Wrenny, be careful. You're sixteen, you don't need to get messed up in this kind of crap."

_Too late. _

"I'll talk to you later Stella."

"No, Wren, wait!" Wren hung up.

* * *

**Hey sorry this chapter too so long. But what do you guys think? It's my first completely original chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!**


	10. Catatonic

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Ten / Catatonic**

"Wren, you're doodling again."

"I realise that."

"Don't you think you should stop?"

"I'd rather not."

Wren glanced up to see Isaac rolling his eyes, making her leg dart out, about to kick him under the table, before she hesitated. He flinched back when she just wanted to poke his face. Maybe she shouldn't kick him as she thought she didn't think he would react to that well. She settled for: "Don't roll your eyes at me!" He replied with an even more exaggerated eye roll. "Dick."

He just smiled slightly in reply. They were sitting in Wren's dining room, books spread across the table as they worked on homework. For about the third time, Wren's phone started to vibrate. She picked it up from where she had set it down on the table, saw Lydia displayed on the screen and rolled her eyes. She placed it back on the table face first. "You can answer it if you want." Isaac said, glancing from her to the phone.

"No." Wren replied. "I'm with you, I shouldn't."

"Yeah, but I doubt they'll stop calling until you answer." Isaac shrugged.

"And it's annoying the shit out of you?"

"Yeah." He said, shrinking slightly in his chair and glancing up at her like he was gauging her reaction. Wren just smiled and got off her chair, before going into the other room to call Lydia back.

"About time you answered." Lydia answered.

"Well excuse me for not answering your every beck and call, your highness."

"Your highness, I like that." Lydia replied. "Anyway, we're picking you up in ten minutes. Movie night."

"I can't, I'm studying with Isaac." Wren replied.

"Lahey, Delgado? Seriously? Would have thought you had better taste." Jackson replied, making Wren scowl.

"Shut up Jackson!" She snapped. "Do you have me on loudspeaker Lydia?"

"Well yeah." Lydia replied. "But come on, ditch Lahey and come have fun with us."

"No. Besides, I'm not going to be the third wheel again while you two suck face." She said. "What are you even watching?"

"Hoosiers."

"The Notebook."

"Oh my god Lydia, we are not watching the notebook again!" Jackson exclaimed. "Help me out here Delgado!"

"I'm sorry, do you honestly think I could get her to change her mind?" Wren asked, raising an eyebrow. When Lydia made a decision she stuck to it and there was no chance of her changing it.

"Look Hoosiers is not only the greatest basketball movie ever made, it's the greatest sports film ever made." Jackson told her.

"No."

"Try harder." Wren said in a sing-song voice.

"It's got Gene Hacker and Dennis Harper."

"No."

"Unless it has Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams in it, I doubt you can convince her to watch something else." Wren added.

"Lydia, I swear to god you're going to like it."

"No."

Wren laughed and added "As much as I love listening to Jackson failing to get his own way, I should really go."

"No, you're coming." Lydia said.

"Are you even listening to me? I'm not watching the notebook again!" Jackson exclaimed. There was a moment of silence before "Ugh fine!" Wren imitated the sound of a whip being cracked. "Shut up Delgado!" There was the sound of rustling before the door slammed shut behind him.

"So does he share a leash with Prada or do you have two separate ones?" Wren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think Prada's leash would fit around his neck." She replied.

"So you do have a separate leash for him!" Wren exclaimed.

"Seriously, ditch Lahey and the books and come watch The Notebook." Lydia replied, making Wren smirk when she ignored her last remark.

"For the fifth time? Hell no, that movie turns my brain to mush." She said.

"Oh come on, I'll even let you talk shit about it." Lydia told her.

"Ah, my favourite type of commentary." Wren let out a dramatic sigh. "But as tempting as that sounds, I'm going to say no."

"Killjoy."

"No, The Notebook kills joy." She said. "For me at least. I love Ryan Gosling as much as the next girl, but I just can't stand that movie." There was no reply, expect for the sound of music in the background. "Lydia, are you even listening to me?" Again, no reply, but this time she heard the sound of a camera. "Are you taking pictures?"

"I got this new conditioner and my hair looks amazing." She replied. "I'm sending you them now."

"Lydia, I-" She was cut off by the sound of a message arriving. Wren opened it and saw the pictures. "Nice. Anyway, I'm going. You and your boytoy have a-" Wren froze and trailed off as she heard the sound of glass shattering. "Lydia?"

Lydia let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Lydia?!" Wren exclaimed, trying to get her attention. "Lydia? Lydia answer me!" The phone went dead. She pulled it away from her ear and stared down at it, before deciding that she wasn't going to sit on her ass. She rushed back into Isaac to find him reading over something in the textbook.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, grabbing her hoodie and her car keys. "There's something wrong with Lydia. She screamed, and there was glass shattering and there's something wrong and I just- I have to see if she's okay." Maybe she was just paranoid and maybe it was nothing, but Wren had to be sure.

She couldn't lose anyone else.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"No, no, it's okay." Isaac said, grabbing his stuff and putting it in his back. "I have to go anyway."

"No, I'll give you a ride." Wren said, as they left the house. He opened his mouth to reply, but Wren was back on her phone, this time calling the dispatch line.

"Beacon Hills Sheriff's Station, this is Marissa." The cop answered. Wren relaxed slightly. She was one of her dad's friends, so hopefully she would listen.

"Marissa, it's Wren." She said, as she climbed into the car.

She sighed. "Wren, you know you're not meant to call this line."

"I know, I know, but have you had any calls about Video 2C?" Wren asked, jumping into the car. She knew it was the place Lydia and Jackson always got DVD's at. "I was on the phone to my friend and she was there and glass smashed and she screamed-" She cut off her ramble, knowing that she sounded crazy.

"Okay, okay, breathe." Marissa assured her. "There have been cars dispatched to that location."

"Did they find out what happened? Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"I haven't gotten word yet." She said.

"Okay thanks!" Wren said, before hanging up. She was getting restless now, eager to go to see if Lydia was okay. She noticed Isaac glancing at her out of the corner of her eye as she started the car. His eyes went from her face to her knuckles clenched around the steering wheel, their colour now a pale white.

"She's going to be fine." He said in a soft voice to her.

"You don't know that." She replied, sounding small and keeping her eyes on the road, not wanting to meet Isaac's.

"It's Lydia Martin." He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "I'm pretty sure she's too stubborn to let anything kill her." Wren let out a laugh, making him smile. They didn't talk for the rest of the way but instead lapsed into silence, as Wren was too anxious to focus on anything but driving. She soon pulled up in front of the video store, her heart pounding faster when she saw the ambulance and the police cars. _Please let Lydia be okay, please let Lydia be okay. _"I'll wait here." Isaac said to her. She nodded and hoped out of her seat, shutting the car door behind her.

She went over to the police tape and ducked underneath, only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm. Her head snapped up, ready to tug her arm back, when she saw it was her father. "You're not supposed to be back here." He hissed, looking furious.

"I was talking to Lydia and I heard her scream." She said, trying to look past her father to find Lydia. "Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine, Wren." Her dad told her. "But you really should have waited to find this out."

"I can't lose her too." She said in a small voice.

Logan sighed. "Fine, I'll let you go see her, but we are talking about this later."

"Thanks daddy!" She exclaimed, rushing past him. She got closer to the ambulance and sprinted towards it, seeing Jackson argue with the sheriff and Lydia curled up in the ambulance. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Lydia in a tight hug. She didn't reply but instead clung to her tightly.

"The hell are you doing here, Delgado?" Jackson snapped, looking antsy and upset.

"What does it look like?" She replied, narrowing her eyes at him over Lydia's head. She knew that he was lashing out because he was upset, but Wren really didn't have time for that.

She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see the Sheriff. "Wren, you're not meant to be back here." He said in a low voice.

"I was on the phone to Lydia when I heard her scream and came right over to see if she was okay." She explained.

"Do you hear anything odd during the call?" He asked.

"Just Lydia was talking one minute and the next, I heard glass shatter and Lydia screaming." She replied.

"Okay, thank you." He said. "Now how did you get in?"

"My dad let me in." She said sheepishly, frowning as she watched the Sheriff look over his shoulder, with a frown on his face, at her dad who shrugged back at him.

"Right well, I'll deal with you later." He said, before turning to Jackson who was arguing with a paramedic about wanting to go home. Wren released Lydia from her hug, but Lydia clung to her hand. "I hear you, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of I'm fine are you having a problem grasping?" Jackson sneered, making Wren scowl. She knew he was upset but he needed to dial it down before he got slapped. "Okay, I want to go home!"

"Okay, I understand that-" He cut the Sheriff off.

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you!" He snarled at him, making her scowl. "Okay, now I want to go HOME!"

"Jackson I'm pretty sure you can get home faster if you stop acting like a brat!" She snapped at him, making him whip around to face her.

"Stay out of this!" He sneered at her.

"Or what?" She replied.

"Enough!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"Is that a dead body!" Wren turned to see Stiles standing at the police car, obviously distracting the group before the argument went any further. The Sheriff told people to back up, making Wren turn and freeze to see body covered in a black tarp being rolled out on a stretcher. Lydia's grip on Wren's hand grew tighter. Wren sat down beside her and held her hand, rubbing her thump against it to comfort her.

The Sheriff took Lydia's statement, but only after Lydia hesitated before telling the sheriff it was a mountain lion. Something told Wren it wasn't a mountain lion. He quickly got the EMT's to check her over shortly afterwards. "I'll have someone call your parents to get someone to pick you up." He said.

"Wait no, her mom's out of town." Wren told him.

"What?" The Sheriff said.

"Her mom's on a business trip and doesn't get back until next week." She said. The sheriff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can take her home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to be by herself tonight." She told him. "If you call her mom now then I doubt she'll get back until tomorrow morning."

He sighed. "See what your dad says about it and make sure she gets home safe."

"Thanks Sheriff." She replied, giving him a relieved smile. She turned to Lydia, who was staring into the space. The act made Wren frown. "Lydia? I'm going to go tell my dad I'm taking you home, okay?" She nodded mutely and Wren left the ambulance, walking away to find her father. She found him shortly after and called out to him to grab his attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking up from the clipboard one of the other deputies had handed him.

"Lydia's mom is away on a business trip and probably won't get back until tomorrow morning." She explained. "Can I take her home and stay over? Just to make sure she's okay."

Logan sighed, running a hand through his greying hair. "Wren, I know you're worried, but you have school in the morning. I don't think this is the best idea."

"Please dad." She said, before moving and motioning towards Lydia, who had wrapped her arms around herself and was staring at a spot on the ground. "Look at her, she's freaked out. I don't want her to be alone."

Logan bit his lip before answering. "Fine." Wren smiled at him. "But you have to go to school the next day. We have the parent teachers conference that night and remember you have to be there."

"Thank you dad." She said, before going back over to Lydia. Shortly afterwards, the Sheriff let the pair go home. Wren's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise when she brought Lydia over to her car. Isaac had moved to the backseat, allowing Lydia to sit in the front. She smiled appreciatively at him, before climbing into the car and turned to Lydia. "I'm going to drop Isaac home and then we can go home, okay?" She asked. Lydia nodded mutely in reply, a blank look on her face as she stared straight ahead.

Wren pursed her lips in worry but didn't make a reply. The EMT told her that this was normal because she was in shock, but she still worried. She instead started the car and drove in silence, occasionally glancing at Lydia out of the corner of her eye. Every so often, she would look in the rear view mirror and see Isaac watching her with a concerned expression. He would always look away by the time she looked back. They eventually reached Isaac's street and came to a stop when they got to his house. "Sorry about tonight." She said to him as he climbed out of the car.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll see you in school." He replied, shrugging it off before he glanced over at Lydia. "Uh, bye Lydia." He said quickly, before rushing off to his house. Lydia didn't reply, making Wren sigh quietly.

Without another word, Wren started the drive to Lydia's house. They were silence for the rest of the time. Wren occasionally glanced at her from the corner of her eye and each time she would see Lydia stare straight ahead, her eyes dead. Wren bit her lip, feeling worried over her best friend's state. They soon arrived at the strawberry blonde's house and went in, only to be greeted by the sound of the house phone ringing. "I'm going to answer that, okay?" Wren said. Lydia nodded and without another word, she left the room. Wren sighed and picked up the phone, seeing Lydia's mom's number. "Hello?"

"Oh hello Wren, is Lydia alright?" Natalie Martin answered.

The girl glanced through the doorway into the other room. Lydia was sitting on the couch, a bottle of wine laying open on the coffee table and a large glass in her hand. "She's… not good. The EMT says she's in shock." She replied.

Natalie sighed. "Yes, the Sheriff told me when he called earlier. Has she said anything to you about what happened?"

"Not a word."

Natalie let out another sigh. "I'll see if I can find a way home tonight, but it looks like I won't be home until at least tomorrow morning. Would you mind staying Wren? I don't Lydia to be alone tonight."

"Hey, not at all. I was planning on staying anyway." She replied.

"Thank you so much dear. Are you sure your parents don't mind? I know you have school tomorrow." She asked.

"Yeah, I talked to my dad and he doesn't mind." She replied.

"If you're sure." Natalie said. "I'll see you in the morning and if Lydia is feeling better, you can both go to school."

"Okay." Wren said. "I'll let you know if anything happens. Good night Mrs Martin."

"Good night dear." Natalie replied, before she hung up. The girl hung up the phone with a sigh and kicked off her shoes, before tucking them into the corner. She then went into the living room and sat on the table before Lydia. A frown tugged at her lips when she saw Lydia was nearly done with her second glass of wine.

"Maybe you've had enough." Wren said, trying to take the glass out of Lydia's hand. The strawberry blonde let out an annoyed whine and rolled away so Wren couldn't grab the glass. "Or not, whatever." She said, throwing back her hands. A buzzing from her hoodie pocket grabs her attention and she pulls out her phone. A text from Scott was displayed on the screen. _Is Lydia okay?_

_She's alright. _Wren replied, before hitting send. She looked back up at her best friend. "Hey Lydia?" She said, grabbing the girl's attention. "What happened at the movie store?" She asked.

Lydia looked away. "You already heard me talk to the sheriff about it."

"Yeah, but if there's anything else you couldn't say to the sheriff, you know you could tell me right?" She said, thinking of when Lydia hesitated when giving her statement. Lydia looked up at her again, before glancing away again. "Lydia?"

Lydia sipped from her wine glass, not meeting Wren's eyes. "You're going to think I'm crazy." She murmured.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" Wren said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. ""Remember in middle school, I was convinced that Mr Connors was a vampire because he kept the curtains closed and we always saw him drink this red stuff and I told you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's because he was alcoholic." Lydia pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Wren rolled her eyes. "That's not my point." She said. "But you believed me when I told you." She hesitated for a moment. "Or at least, you went along with it." That made Lydia smile slightly. "So whatever you think is crazy, you can tell me and I will believe you."

Lydia gulped and sat up a little straighter, like she was trying to pump herself up to tell Wren what she wanted to say. "It-It was…" She trailed off, her gaze being caught by something outside the window.

"Lydia?" Wren called and placed her hand on Lydia's arm, trying to grab her attention. "What did you see?"

Lydia's head snapped back to face her. "It-It was a mountain lion." She said, telling Wren what she had told the sheriff.

Wren frowned. "A mountain lion?" She repeated, her mind thinking that this was not her first answer.

"A mountain lion." Lydia repeated, before turning her eyes to the television. Wren let out a resigned sigh, realising that this was probably the best answer she was going to get tonight.

* * *

_She whips around, her heart pounding and the silence deafening. It ruptures as the glass shatters. Blood red eyes stare at her. The monster opens its jaws and lets out a feral roar._

_She screams._

_WAKE UP._

Wren shot up, her mouth open in a silent scream. She looked around to see Lydia stirring on the bed, not moving despite Wren's iron grip on her wrist. Why was she clinging onto her?

She shrugged it off and scrambled off the bed, cringing at her tank top clinging to her sweaty back. She went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and turned on the light. Her heart is still pounding. Where the hell did that dream come from? Why was it so similar to the one she had a few days ago? She tried to get it out of her mind but the red eyes stuck out in her mind. Her heart began to pound in fear again as she splashed water in her face, images in her mind beginning to flash.

_Red eyes. Glass shattering. A feral roar. RUNRUNRUN-_

The lightbulb behind her shattered. Wren whipped around and shrieked in surprise, her hand placed across her chest in surprise.

What the hell?

"Wren?" Lydia called, after knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Wren replied, before quickly thinking of an excuse to tell Lydia, as she didn't want to freak her out after the night she had. "I'm fine, I-I just saw a spider." She blurted out.

There was a moment of silence before Lydia answered, not sounding convinced. "Alright." She replied, before walking away from the door. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. God, she just wanted to go to sleep and not worry about why the lightbulb shattered. She walked over to it and looked up into the frame.

"Crap." She muttered, looking at the shattered bulb in the bathroom light. She let out a sigh and unscrewed it, wanting to clean up her mess quickly so she could get back to sleep. Well, if she actually gets back to sleep after that dream. After the one she had previously, Wren struggled to get back to sleep and had tossed and turned for hours.

She sighed and grabbed a brush from the bathroom closet, quickly cleaning up the glass and trying to not get any shards stuck in her bare feet, before dumping it into the small bin by the sink. Something stuck in her mind as she cleared up. The large red eyes. Something about them seemed familiar, something about the monster had seemed familiar. It was like Scott, but more horrifying. More _monstrous_.

But Scott eyes weren't the blood red like the monsters. His were a bright yellow. Derek's weren't like that as well. Stiles had told her that his were a bright shining blue. What did that mean? Why werewolves have different coloured eyes? Did it mean something? She hoped it wasn't anything bad. She put the brush back into the closet and left the bathroom, hoping that she left it into okay condition.

She went back into Lydia's bedroom and sighed. The pair had curled up in Lydia's bed and were watching a movie before they feel asleep, as Lydia didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She went over to the TV screen, which was now back at the DVD menu, and switched it off, before going back over to Lydia, who had fallen asleep again. The wine glass was still in her hand.

Wren picked up the wine glass and placed it back on Lydia's bedside table, before climbing into the bed beside her, lying awake for another hour.

* * *

The next morning, Wren was woken up by the sound of her phone beeping. She sat up with a groan and glanced to her side, frowning when she saw Lydia had moved it. It was apparent that she had managed to get out of the bed during the night, without alerting Wren, and had taken pills. She grabbed the orange bottle from the table and scowled at seeing the sight of the sleeping pill name.

She was just glad it wasn't something stronger.

Her phone beeped again and Wren turned, picking up and glancing at the time. "Oh _shit_!" She snapped, hoping out of bed when she saw that it was already twenty minutes into the school day. She hoped out of bed and grabbed her denim shorts off the floor, having slept in her shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts that she had left there from the last time she slept over.

After quickly cleaning herself up in the bathroom, Wren went back in to check on Lydia, who was still asleep. She guessed that there wasn't any chance of bringing Lydia to school that day, so she went down the stairs, only to find Natalie coming in the door. "Hello Wren, is Lydia alright?" She asked.

"Not really, but she managed to get sleeping pills during the night so she's pretty much dead to the world." Wren replied, tapping her feet impatiently.

Natalie seemed to have picked on it, as she exclaimed. "Oh yes, you have school! Thank you so much for staying with her Wren." She followed Wren out to the front door. Wren gave her a wave, before quickly climbing in her car and driving away.

* * *

**Sorry for the massive wait for this chapter! I had my GCSE's but now they are over so I'm hopefully going to upload more over the summer, possibly even finishing season one by the end of the summer, but please don't hold me to that. **

**Thank you to Ava, Guest, fangirl0012345 and Lucy Greenhill for reviewing, FormofJane, Helena Light, HelloBob12345, Maddell, Mako27, Nymphadora Jackson, VampirePrincess11, angelangie07, avengeful, bunnie915, fangirl0012345, niamheternal and thekrice for favouriting, and AppoloniaAstria, Demure1975, Fandom-Forever-Friend-Whatever, .smile, Helena Light, Maddell, One-Of-A-Kind33, SarcasticEnigma, ThatFangirlGirl, The All Powerful Genie God, TheTinyMouse, VampirePrincess11, bunnie915, dear-darling-x-x, minsjt, niamheternal, noemi-fin and thekrice for following!**


	11. Running From Lions

**Season of the Witch  
Chapter Eleven / Running From Lions**

By the time she got to school, Wren was hideously late. She had stopped off at her house to get a shower and put on clean clothes, skipping chemistry because if there were any opportunities to not hear Mr Harris' voice she would take them. She slipped out of the house quietly, as her dad was inside sleeping after his night shift, and checked her phone. A number of texts were displayed on the screen, most of them from Stiles.

**DUMBASS #1- ****_heard about what happened is lydia okay?_**

**DUMBASS #2- ****_Is lydia okay?_**

**ALLY A- ****_Are you and lydia feeling okay? You weren't in home room._**

**DUMBASS #2- ****_Answer your phone wren i swear 2 god._**

**DANNY BOY- ****_how's lydia? Jackson won't tell me anything :((((_**

**DUMBASS #2- ****_why the fuck is no one answering their phones jesus Christ_**

Wren rolled her eyes and sat in her seat, firing off texts before she began the drive to school.

**TO DUMBASS #1: ****_not great. whatever she saw really fucked with her head_**

**TO DUMBASS #2: ****_to answer the millions of fucking texts you sent me, she's isn't great. i'm kind of worried tbh_**

**TO ALLY A: ****_i'm fine, lydia's not great. happy birthday btw. lydia's not coming into school so you only have to deal with my wonderful presence :p_**

**TO DANNY BOY:****_ jackson's in school today? that's weird. pretty sure he got worse than lydia and she's staying off._**

The drive to school was quiet. Allison sent her a text back, asking her how she knew about her birthday since she had kept it so under wraps. Wren fired back a text as she walked back into school.

**TO ALLY A****_: lydia knows everyone's secrets. that's why her hair's so big, it's full of secrets._**

Unfortunately, that was also the moment where she hadn't lifted her head up to see someone was coming directly towards her until they collided head on. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Isaac exclaimed as he stumbled back.

Her phone fell out of her hands and clattered onto the floor, Isaac's books joining it. "It's okay." She laughed, crouching down to help Isaac pick up his books. "That's what I get for texting and not looking."

Isaac smiled, before a concerned expression came over his face. "Was Lydia okay?" He asked. "She seemed kind of out of it last night."

Wren let out a worried sigh, the smile dropping off her face. "She's not great. I stayed over last night so she wasn't alone, but she was completely knocked out this morning so I didn't get to see how she was today."

"That was sweet." He replied, handing Wren back her phone after he picked it up.

"That Lydia was knocked out?" Wren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha- No! Not at all!" Isaac spluttered, his cheeks turning pink. "I just thought that was really sweet of you to stay with her to make sure she was okay."

Wren smiled. "Thanks. I just didn't want her to be alone." She replied. "And I'm sorry studying got cut short, I'm sure that doesn't help when parent-teacher conferences are tonight."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I just hope Mrs Harris is in a good mood tonight."

"I hope that miracle works out for you." _Whoa_, she thought when patted his shoulder. She could definitely feel the muscle, muscle that she was kind of surprised Isaac had since he hid it under baggy clothes. Lacrosse must help.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said. "I'll talk to you later; I have to get to class."

"Bye." She said, waving him off before she walked off herself. She was almost at her next class when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Wren whipped around to see Stiles chasing after her, his phone pressed to his ear. "What?" She asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "One second." He said to Wren, before speaking to someone on the phone. "Finally! Have you been getting of my texts?" He asked, before looking back to Wren and putting the person on loud speaker. "That question's for you too."

"_Yeah, like all nine million of them."_ Scott said.

"Same for me." Wren added. "Where are you Scott?"

"_I'm with Allison._"

"Do you know what the hell is going on? Lydia's gone M.I.A, Jackson looks like he has a time bomb inserted inside his face, another random guy's dead and you have to do something about it!" Stiles exclaimed.

"_Like what?_" Scott asked.

"Something!"

"_I'll deal with it later_." Scott replied, before hanging up.

"Did he hang up on me? Did he freaking hang up on me?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yes Stiles, that's normally what that sound indicates." Wren deadpanned. "And I know where Lydia is."

Stiles gaped at her. "Why didn't you say anything before?" He exclaimed as they walked to their next class.

"Because you were too busy snapping at Scott!" She replied. "She's at her house and she's really out of it. Whatever happened last night really freaked her out."

"Did you find out what she saw?" He asked.

"No."

"And why not?!"

"Because she wouldn't tell me and I wasn't going to interrogate about it when she scared out of her mind!" She said. "And where the hell is Scott?"

"That's the problem, I don't know!" He said. "He didn't turn up in home room and speaking of which, where were you?"

"I was staying over at Lydia's and slept in." She explained.

Stiles immediately looked a little brighter. "So you can go and see her!"

Wren raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, why?"

"Because we need to find out what happened last night and I have a feeling that Lydia will know, so we're going to talk to her about it." He explained.

"I don't know if she'll actually be able to." She replied.

"She will, okay, she has to." The bell rung through the hallway and the pair headed into their next classroom.

Wren took her seat and paused for a moment, before swivelling around to face Stiles. "Why do I have to go with you?" She asked. "Why can't you go by yourself?"

"Well, it'll be less weird if I turn up with you, her best friend, then if I go by myself," he replied, "You picked a bad day to ditch chemistry, just FYI."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

* * *

"Lydia honey, Wren is here to see you and she's brought her friend Stiles." Natalie said, telling the girl who was lying on bed with her mind in a haze.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia replied, her voice slurred.

Natalie glanced over at Stiles and gave him an apologetic smile. "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in."

"Thanks Natalie." Wren said, before Stiles copied her.

"Let me know if you need anything." She replied and left the room.

At that, Wren went over to Lydia and sat on the bed beside her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"_Sooo_ good, Wrenny." She slurred. "I'm feeling so good. H-Have you tried these?" She asked, picking up the bottle of pills from her bedside table and showing them to Wren. "They make me feel _gooood_."

Wren raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll give them a try someday." She muttered, pulling the pill bottle from Lydia's hand and placing it back on the table.

Lydia flopped backwards and stretched her body across the bed. "They shut off my brain and make me _sooo_ sleepy."

"Oh, I know." She said. "I heard your snoring last night."

At that Lydia giggled, making Wren snort. She then sat up as she spotted Stiles. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"U-uh what, me?" Stiles stammered, taken aback that Lydia had addressed him directly. Lydia nodded and patted the bed beside Wren, motioning for Stiles to sat down. He grinned and nudged at Wren, trying to give him more room. "Just coming see if you were okay!"

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head and raising her eyebrow.

"Because I was worried about you today." He said. "Me and Wrenny both were."

Wren rolled her eyes as she watched Stiles' reaction at Lydia running her hand down his arm. His body stiffened and his jaw dropped. "I feel…" Lydia trailed off, sitting up to face Stiles. "Fantastic."

Lydia was practically on top of Wren as she leaned over to talk to Stiles, so Wren pushed her back slightly. "Lydia honey, personal space."

She backed off. "Whoops! Sorry Wrenny." She giggled. "Wrenny, that's funny to say."

"If that's funny to say, then why don't you try 'Suzy sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast." Stiles said, making Wren turn her head and give him a confused look. He showed her the pill bottle and she took it from him, gaping at the amount Lydia had taken. She hadn't realised how much she had taken earlier. This morning she had only taken two.

Lydia stumbled over the words, but trailed off once she said 'I saw' again. Wren frowned at the look on her face. "Lydia?" She said. "What did you see?"

"Something." She replied.

"Something like a mountain lion?" Stiles suggested.

"A mountain lion." Lydia repeated.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or is it because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked.

In a soft voice, one that she used to use to calm her sister down when she had a nightmare, Wren asked "Do you remember what the mountain lion looked like?" She wondered if it looked like the thing from her nightmare.

"It looked like…" She trailed off. "A mountain lion."

Wren let out a sigh as Stiles picked up the giraffe from the bedside table and showed it to Lydia. "What's this?" He asked.

"A mountain lion." She replied.

"She's really out of it Stiles, maybe we should leave her alone and I'll come back later when she's-" Wren was cut off as Lydia fell forward, her upper body draped across Wren's legs and her head resting on Stiles' thigh. "Okay, she's worse than I thought." Stiles let out a gasp. "Stop enjoying this, you creep!"

"Her head is on my thigh!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "Do you see how close it is to my…" He trailed off.

"Your dick?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink.

Wren rolled her eyes and shook her head, before pulling Lydia up by her shoulders so she could sit up again. "Lydia, we're going to go, okay?" She said, brushing the hair out of the other girl's eyes.

"Do you have to?" Lydia and Stiles said in unison.

"Yes!" Wren said, a little more forcefully as she was responding to Stiles as well. She pushed him off the bed and was about to get up as well, when Lydia began to speak again.

"No!" Lydia said. "Stay. Both of you."

Wren rolled her eyes. It was like Lydia uttered the magic words. Stiles was back on the bed, a hopeful grin on his face. "We are not staying!" Wren said. Lydia was far too out of it right now.

"Please stay Wren." Lydia said, sticking her bottom lip out. "Pwetty please?"

"Yeah stay!" Stiles added. "Don't be a killjoy, Wrenny!"

"Jackson's right." Lydia said. _Jackson_? Wren burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. She thought Stiles was Jackson!

"And we're done here." Stiles said, his disappointment evident. Wren fell backwards onto the bed, laughing hard. "Stop laughing!"

"Oh my god no! I can't wait to tell Scott about this."

"We are not telling Scott about this!" Stiles snapped.

"_No_, that means you aren't telling Scott about this! That doesn't mean I'm not!" She said.

"I hate you." He grumbled.

"Ah, right back at you Stilinski." She laughed, just as Lydia's phone started to ring. "Give me that."

"Why can't I answer?" He asked.

"Because I'll probably know who's calling her more than you." She replied.

Stiles let out a sigh and picked it up. "It's a text." He said. "I don't how to-"

"You don't know how to what?" Wren asked, sitting up when Stiles didn't finish his sentence. She frowned at the surprised look on Stiles face. "What is it? Jackson's nudes?"

"I'm not even going to reply to that. Just look at this." He said, handing her the phone.

Wren frowned and took the phone from him. She pressed play on the video and watched as an animal jumped through the window of the video store. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"Yep." Stiles said.

The _alpha_.

The sight of it sent shivers up her spine. It looked nothing like Scott where he werewolved out. It looked more like a monster from a fairy tale, like the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. "Send me the video." She said. "We need to show Scott."

* * *

"Hey, it's me again." Stiles said. "Look, Wren and I found something and we don't know what to do."

Wren pulled the phone down so she could speak into it. "It's really freakin' huge Scott."

Stiles yanked the phone away from her. "What she said. Look, just turn your phone on okay? Or we'll kill you and you know Wren is really friggin' vicious so that is something to be afraid of." Wren raised an eyebrow. "Do you hear me? We're going to kill and I'm too upset to think of a witty explanation how we're going to do it but we're just going to do it, okay?"

Wren let out a sigh as Stiles threw the phone on her bed beside her. She was perched up on it, picking at her dark blue nail polish nervously and looked up at him in worry. "What are we going to do?" She asked, wondering how they would get through to Scott.

"What are you going to do about what?"

Wren and Stiles both snapped to attention as the Sheriff appeared at Stiles' door. "W-w-what! Nothing, nothing!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it!" She added, giving what she hoped would look like a reassuring smile. The last thing they needed was the Sheriff finding out about all this werewolf crap.

He glanced from one teenager to the other, giving them a puzzled look. "…Right. Anyway, why are you still here Wren? Shouldn't you be with your parents? The parent teacher conferences start soon and Logan told me you're supposed to be there."

Wren swore in her head. She had completely forgotten about the parent teacher conferences. It probably didn't help that she skipped classes that morning. "I'm going to meet them at the school." She replied.

"Right." The Sheriff replied, before turning to Stiles. "Please tell me I'm going to hear good news at this parent teacher thing tonight."

Wren glanced over at Stiles, whose mouth opened and shut a few times. "Depends on how you define good news."

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues."

Wren tried not to snort. Not at the straight A's, Stiles was very smart so that part wouldn't be a surprise. No, it was the no behavioural issues she's was thinking about. Stiles sometimes didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

_Look who's talking._

"Might want to rethink that definition." Stiles replied.

"Enough said." The Sheriff turned away. "You should leave soon Wren; you don't want to be late."

"I'll try not to be!" Wren called after him as he walked out of the room. "He's right, I should go."

"What? No!" Stiles exclaimed. "We have actual footage of the alpha and you're just going to waltz off?"

"Yes, because unlike you Mr Perfect Grades, I'm failing English and my parents will literally ground me until summer if I'm not there!" She said, grabbing her bag and jacket from the bed. "Besides, I'll see Scott there, if he decides to hurry his ass up and get home."

"When you do, tell him to call me." Stiles grumbled. "And then smack him for ignoring me."

"In that order?"

"Please!"

* * *

Wren fiddled with her shoelace, her feet pulled up onto the chair as they waited for Mr Stewart to be ready for them. Her parents were not particularly pleased with her after they found out she missed Chemistry that morning. The fact that she was getting mostly C's in her other classes also didn't help either. The only shining light in the whole mess was Art.

"Anything you want to tell me before we go in?" Logan asked, glancing at his daughter.

Wren tipped her head back against the wall and let out a breath. "I'm getting straight F's and I sell weed to the freshmen." She deadpanned. Logan rolled his eyes and Eva let out an annoyed sigh. "It was a joke!" Wren exclaimed. "I do that."

"I really wish you would take these things more seriously." Eva snapped, making Wren roll her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother." Logan added. "You should li-" Wren would have never of guessed it, but she was actually kind of thankful towards Mr Stewart for calling them in at that moment. That way she wouldn't have to listen to her parents ganging up on her. The group filled into the room, Wren taking a seat in between her parents as they greeted the teacher.

"Now Wren," He said, sitting down and going through his pages. "Averaging about a D minus in this class and has tendency to either mouth off or not pay attention at all and frankly, I'm disappointed."

"So are we." Eva muttered.

"You're a bright kid Wren and I understand that you made find things tough because of your dyslexia and considering what you've gone through over the past few months, but this simply isn't good enough." He said, leaning forward onto the desk. "Which is why I have spoken to Coach Finstock and we have decided that if you do not get your grades up, Coach will take you off the track team."

"What?!" Wren exclaimed, snapping to attention. "You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid we can." He replied.

"But I'm vice-captain and a shoo-in for captain next year! If you take me off, there's no way I'm getting that!" She snapped at him. "This is such bull-"

"Wren." Eva interrupted before she could take it any further. "Enough."

"What, you agree with him?" She asked.

"Frankly yes. Your grades have been very disappointing." She replied, nails tapping against her cane.

"I worked for that spot!"

"_Wren_." Her father said in a stern voice. "Your mother's right, that's enough."

"But-"

"_Enough_."

Wren let out an annoyed sigh and threw herself back in the chair, folding her arms and going into huff. The rest of the meeting past without incident and the group left the room in silence, Wren still seething with anger. She was silent as her mother began to speak. "I can't say I'm not disappointed."

"I agree." Logan said.

"I hadn't even realised how bad the grades had gotten." Eva added, shaking her head in disappointment.

Wren's fists clenched in fury, her anger towards her mother rising to the surface. Her day hadn't helped either. Lydia had been traumatised and there was nothing she could do to help her, Stiles was pissing her off, Scott was nowhere to be found, and now she could potentially lose her place on the track team. Now she was in a horrible mood. "I'm not surprised." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Eva asked, her voice quiet.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here." Logan muttered, looking around the crowded hallway. He knew that this could turn into an argument. He knew that his daughter was angry and had attempted to get Eva to talk to her, but to no avail.

"No, no." Eva said to him before turning back to Wren. "I want to hear what you said."

"I said 'I'm not surprised'." Wren replied, staring defiantly back at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Wren couldn't help but let a disbelieving laugh bubble to the surface. "What do you think?" She snapped. "Could it be because you've been avoiding me since Anna died?" She asked sarcastically, pressing her finger to her chin and pretending she was thinking deeply. "Oh no, maybe it's that you've barely spoken to me and, you know, that was really, really great. I loved the fact that you were avoiding me around the time when I needed you the most. You're still avoiding me now for Christ's sake!"

It was like someone popped the cork from a champagne bottle. She had finally snapped. All of her angry feelings were pouring out and it seemed like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Eva was silent, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock. Her black glasses prevented Wren from reading her eyes. "Wren, that's enough." Her father hissed, grabbing her arm. "Your mother has been going through a hard time too, she was in the accident as well."

"Yeah, but she wasn't the one driving!" Wren snapped, tears brimming as the guilt she had felt came back full force. "She wasn't the one who lost control of the car!" She turned back to her mother.

"Is that what you think?" Eva asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The sound caused a lump to form in Wren's throat. There was a part of her that hated upsetting her mother, but there was a bigger part of her that was too angry at her mother.

"That you've been a crappy mom for months? Yeah, pretty much." She snapped. She bit her lip as she felt the tears beginning to well. "I need some air." She whispered, pushing past her parents.

Logan grabbed her arm. "No, get back here and apologise-"

"No." Eva whispered, just as quiet as Wren. "Just let her go."

Logan released Wren from his grip and Wren sped off. The other families in the hallway that had been staring at them now looked away from Wren in a hurry as she elbowed her way through them. She stormed through the hallways and shoved the doors open, before hurrying down the steps. Her aunt called out to her as she passed, asking what was wrong, but Wren ignored her, wanting to get away from the crowd as she began to cry.

Wren was almost at her car when she reached into her pocket to grab her keys, only to find her pockets empty. She let out a string of curses, realising that she had dropped her keys and was tempted to wait for everyone to leave before she went to search for them, just to avoid her parents. She knew the move was cowardly, but she really didn't care.

"What do you want?!" She snapped as someone tapped her one the shoulder, making her whip around only to see that it was Isaac standing. He flinched slightly at her harsh words, making Wren feel horrible.

"I was just going to give you back your keys." He said, holding them up. "A-and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"What, were you staring at us too?" She snapped at him, embarrassed that she had snapped in front of such a large group.

"No, no, I just saw what was going on when we were walking past." He explained, shrinking into himself. "I-I'll leave you alone."

"Wait, don't, don't." She said, suddenly feeling awful that she had lashed out at Isaac even though he hadn't done anything. She had a tendency to lash out at everyone whenever she was upset, even if they had done nothing to her. "I'm sorry I'm being such a dick to you, I'm just having a really bad day."

"It's okay." He shrugged, staring at his feet.

"No, it's not!" She said, pressing her hands to her face and rubbing her eyes. She was suddenly so exhausted and was tempted to ask Natalie if it was okay if she stayed over again that night because she didn't want to see her parents. "I'm being a bitch and I just made a fool of my-myself in there and now I'm acting like a brat too."

"It's fine." Isaac shrugged, before rooting through his pockets and pulling out a tissue. Wren raised an eyebrow. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks." She smiled, taking it from him and wiping her eyes. "God, I'm glad you gave me this now, I'm such an ugly crier."

"I think you look fine," Isaac said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Really pretty actually." He muttered.

"What?"

"What? Nothing." He said, his ears turning pink as he tried to look everywhere but Wren's face.

Wren raised an eyebrow as a slight smile came over her face. "Right, okay. I'm not even going to ask."

"That's probably for the best." He said. Wren laughed as Isaac's father began to call for him. "I better get going."

"How did the meeting with Mr Harris go by the way?" She asked, as Isaac turned back to her.

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you think?"

Wren winced. "That bad?"

"Oh yeah." He said as his dad called to him again, sounding more annoyed. "I really have to go."

"Bye." Wren said, giving him a smile. She felt slightly more composed now, even though she was embarrassed that Isaac saw her cry.

She sighed and went onto her car, looking up in surprise when she heard people screaming. _What the hell?_ A nearby conversation caught her attention. "A mountain lion? Oh god, get in the car. It's probably rabid."

Wren froze as her heart began to beat faster in fear. _A mountain lion?_ Was it an actual mountain lion or was the alpha going to pop up and start attacking people? Surely it wouldn't do it here in a crowd full of people. Wren began to go faster to get to the car, narrowly dodging being knocked over a few times because some people didn't look where they were going.

_Assholes_.

Her head whipped around as heard a thump and a cry of pain nearby, looking over to see the Sheriff on the ground before she sprinted over to him. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" She exclaimed crouching down beside him. "Do we need to call an ambulance?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said, his head darting up as the growling got louder. "Wren sweetheart, I need you to go to your car."

"Uh no, I'm not going to leave you like this." She said, a frown on her face. "Can you get up?"

"Wren seriously, I really need you to get to your car." He said, his hand going to his ankle. "You really shouldn't stick around for this."

"What?" He pulled up the leg of his pants to reveal a gun strapped to his ankle. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He said, about to add more when he was cut off with a _BANG!_ Wren jumped in surprise, looking up to see that Mr Argent had shot the lion or alpha or whatever it was. "Uh, could you actually help me up?" He asked.

Wren nodded, helping the Sheriff to his feet so they could join the crowd forming over whatever animal Mr Argent had shot. They went forward, Wren noticing the limp that the Sheriff was trying to hide, and elbowed their way through the crowd.

A dead mountain lion lay before them and Wren couldn't help but wonder why it came to such a crowded place.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to Guest and Lucy Greenhill for reviewing, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, January Lily, Mars Carter, Srodriguez356, The Price is Wrong Bob, Ydalia, gabriellaarteaga1, hungergamespettalover, . . , kanna-yamamoto, 2001, tiredyouths for favouriting and Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, DitzyBrunette89, Edward Cullen's Girl, JasZ1991, LenaP102, Mars Carter, ParalyzedInHeaven, Srodriguez356, The Price is Wrong Bob, Ydalia, avengeful, bellexxxx, gabriellaarteaga1, housedayne, hungergamespettalover, . . , jrwoo, 2001, marveloncer, sydhuman and tiredyouths for following!**


	12. Behind The Curtains

**Season of the Witch**

**Chapter Twelve / Behind The Curtains**

The car came to a complete stop and the driver leaned back in her seat. Wren wrapped her fingers around the keys, but did not remove them. She instead stared up at her aunt's house, debating with herself about whether she was going to go in or not.

_I don't want to go home_, she thought, pulling the keys from the ignition. _I don't want to bother Melissa either_, as she added mentally as she fiddled with the keys. Going home meant seeing her parents and facing them after what she had said at the school. Wren wasn't looking forward to hearing what they had to say. She was just too tired, and not just from barely sleeping the night before. As the crowd dispersed after the lion was shot, Wren took the opportunity to run away in the chaos, knowing that it was a cowardly move.

After, she had drove and drove and dove, getting to the point where she stopped in the middle of nowhere and burst into tears. She had sobbed, sobbed for her sister and herself and the wreckage her family had been left in after the accident.

Now, she had stopped and it was getting late. She didn't want to stay out all night in the cold but there was still no way she was going to go home, so she decided to try a different option. The only problem was trying to make herself go inside. Her mind went through every worst-case scenario. What if Melissa told her to go home? What if she got angry at Wren? Oh god, what if her parents were there? She really didn't want to get into an argument now.

But their car wasn't there, so surely they wouldn't be there. It would be okay, she could ask Melissa if she could stay on the couch for the night. Tonight would be fine. It was going to be fine.

_No, it's not._

_Why would Melissa let you in?_

_It was your fault. It should have been you. _The voice in the back of her mind told her. _You killed her, you were the one who was driving. It should have been you. _It repeated and Wren could feel her resolve crumbling. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists tightly._It should have been you. Itshouldhavebeenyouitshouldhavebeenyou._

"Wren?"

Her head snapped up to look at the window. Melissa stood there, arms wrapped around herself to provide protection from the cold. "Can I come in?" She asked. Wren nodded, unlocking the car from the inside. Melissa opened the door and climbed in, but not before handing Wren a mug. Wren gave her a questioning look as she took it from her. "It's hot chocolate. I figured you would be pretty cold after being out half the night." Wren gave her a sheepish nod, thanking her before she took a sip.

The pair sat in silent for a moment as Wren drank from the cup. The warmth spread through her, making her feel slightly better. "You know, your parents are worried really worried about you." Melissa said.

"Well, it sucks to be them, doesn't it?" Wren mumbled bitterly, taking another sip of her drink. She really wasn't in the mood to be guilt-tripped right now.

Melissa shook her head. "I'm not trying to guilt-trip you, sweetheart." She replied, as if she knew what Wren was thinking. "But we're all kind of worried about you, especially whenever you run off for half the night while there are so many mountain lion attacks happening."

"I just- I can't- I don't want to be around anyone right now." She rubbed at her eyes, trying hard to not cry again. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked, glancing at Melissa out of the corner of her eye. Melissa frowned and Wren's hands tightened around it. _Pleasepleaseplease_. "Just for tonight? Please, I just- I don't want to go home right now."

"Wren, you can't just hide from your parents forever." Melissa said, shaking her head.

"I know that!" She exclaimed, gnawing at her lip. "But it's too much. I can't see them right now."

They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound was Wren finishing off her drink. Melissa sighed. "What happened tonight?" She asked, her voice gentle like she was afraid to make Wren run off again. "What made you argue with your parents like that?"

She put the cup down, turning away and placing her hand over her mouth. Her fists clenched as the anger in her grew again. "She thinks she can just come back and control my life." She murmured.

"Who?"

"Mom!" She exclaimed, feeling a lump form in her throat. "She thinks that even though she's been ignoring me for months, she can just waltz back into my life and tell me what to do and it isn't fair!" Hot angry tears ran down her face and she tugged her hands through her hair frustratedly.

"Oh sweetheart." Melissa sighed as Wren looked away, pressing her hand against her mouth to hold in her sobs. Melissa stroked her hair. "You're right. It's not fair that she did that, but now I think she's trying to fix things now."

"Why? Because she's bored?"

"Because she doesn't want to lose another daughter by ruining her relationship with you. I think your mom wants to make things better, but she doesn't know how."

"Maybe she wouldn't be worried if she hadn't ruined it already!"

"Has she?" She asked. Wren paused, chewing on the skin of her thumb. She still felt overwhelming anger towards her mother. She still felt abandoned and betrayed, but the idea of not having her mother in her life… The idea of losing another person she loved made her feel like she couldn't breathe. "You have to remember that she was in the car too. Everyone has their way of dealing with grief, maybe closing herself off was her way of dealing with hers."

Wren didn't answer for a moment, before she shook her head. The exhaustion hit her like a train. She was too strung-out, too overwhelmed by everything. "I'm too- I'm too tired, Melissa." She admitted. "Can we leave this alone tonight?"

Melissa sighed, stroking her hair back. "Okay. Let's go inside, alright?" Wren nodded and got out of the car. Melissa placed her hand on her back and led her inside.

* * *

The next day was spent trying to avoid her family. She had gone to school the next day, trying to avoid the stares and the whispers that she had 'gone pyscho' at the parent-teacher conference. She spent as much time in school and away from the house for as long as she could. She had snuck in that night and planned on going to school as early as she could. Unfortunately, that didn't go according to plan.

Wren sped down the stairs and grabbed her jacket from the railing, before heading towards the kitchen. She had been trying to avoid her parents for the last day and a half, hoping to put off the talk and inevitable argument that would follow. If part of that meant running around like a headless chicken to get out of the house as quickly as possible, that was fine.

She entered the kitchen and only upon seeing her father did she realise that it was a mistake. _I can just get lunch in school._ She turns to dart backwards, only to hear "Come back."

"I really need to get to school, dad." She said, leaning from one foot to the other impatiently.

"This will only take a minute." He said.

"Dad-"

"Wren, please just listen." Her dad's tone was firmer than it usually was. Something about it made Wren pause. "You, me and your mother need to sit down and have an actual conversation. We're not having it now, but we're having it tonight so make sure you're here Wren."

She scowled in annoyance. "Listen, I have a lot to do for school so I should get going," She said, raising an eyebrow towards her father, "Don't you want me to better in school now?"

"You know I do, Wren, don't try to twist this around and ignore this." He said. "This is what this family does, we bury our heads in the sand and pretend everything's fine when it's not. We need to talk about what's going on."

"Dad, come on!" She groaned, throwing her hands up in annoyance. He left this alone for months, why is he bringing it up and deciding to have a big family talk now?

"No." Logan said. "No. You don't get out of this, none of us do. I'm at fault too for letting this go on for so long." He looked up at her. "For letting you feel like this for so long."

"Dad, I'm fine-"

"Oh really, so the panic attacks and the screaming matches and the running off, that means you're fine?" Wren turned away from him, unable to answer him. "You're not sweetheart and that's why I have asked if you could speak to the school counsellor."

Wren gaped at her dad. "I don't to see a counsellor dad!"

"And why not?"

_Because then I have to stop pretending that I'm okay and everything will hit full on and I don't know if I can cope with that._

"Because I'm okay! I don't need to see a counsellor, it's a waste of time and school resources and is just a waste for all parties involved, alright?" She said, grabbing her thing and trying to make her way to the door so that she could leave as quickly as possible.

"Look, will you please just go for my sake?" He asked pleadingly. "Just go for today and see what it's like."

Having a talk was on the bottom of the list of things she wanted to do today, but there's something in her mind that stopped her from making a sarcastic remark. Maybe it's Melissa's comment from the other night that stuck in her mind. '_Maybe she does want to make things better. She just doesn't know how_.' Maybe this was her dad trying to make things better. That made her feel a little worse for saying no.

But she hated the way her dad made her feel guilty. The feeling twisted at the bottom of her stomach, making Wren bite her lip. She finally caved in. "Fine." She snapped. "I'll go for today, but if it's pointless, I'm not going anymore, okay?"

"Alright." He replied, the exhaustion clear in his voice. "Thank you, sweetheart. It's with Miss Morrell after school today, okay?"

"And I have to stay after school, great." She muttered. There was just a petulant part of her that wanted to make her father feel bad for forcing her into this.

"I'm sure you'll make up for it." He replied. "Have a good day. Love you!" He called out as Wren picked up her stuff and headed towards the front door.

"Love you too." She called back, slamming the door behind her. Wren got in her car and started the journey to school, arriving in a couple of minutes. She pulled the car into the space and sighed, turning the engine off and taking a minute to look at herself in the mirror. Tired eyes looked back at her, making her sigh.

She pulled her concealer out of her bag and applied more to the dark circles under her eyes. _Today is going to be okay. _She repeats to herself. _If I pretend everything is fine, then maybe no one will ask me about the other night. It worked yesterday. _It was a long shot but it was the best she could tell herself. She let out a sigh, put on a smile and got out of the car.

She took the steps two at a time and went inside, spotting the back of her cousin's head as he threw it back in annoyance. She watched as he went up and down the hallway and could hear him let out an exclamation, but couldn't hear what. "Hey!" She called after him, wanting to know why he was being weirder than usual. "McCall!"

Scott jumped in surprise and whipped around to face her. He let out a sigh when he realised it was just Wren. "Oh, it's just you."

"Well, that's always the reaction you want." She muttered, raising her eyebrows. "What's going on, why are you being weird?"

He frowned at her and copied her expression, raising his own eyebrows. "I'm not acting weird." He replied.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Running around the halls and muttering to yourself is pretty weird, Scott."

He cringed. "Was it that noticeable?"

"You being weirder than usual? Yes Scott, yes it was." She replied, placing her hands on her hips. "What's going on with you?"

He turned away from her, his eyes darting away to look anywhere but Wren. "N-nothing." He said.

Wren rolled her eye, tilting her head at him. "Scott, I am your cousin, I can tell when you're lying." Scott froze, but didn't turn back to her. "McCall." Wren said warningly.

He turned back to her, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, something happened…" He trailed off.

"What, did you eat something? Someone?"

"What!? No!"

"Okay, then why are you being weird?" She asked.

"Derek came to see me." He told her. "And says he'll agree to train me if I don't see Allison anymore."

Wren frowned and crossed her arms across her body. "Why doesn't he want you to see Allison anymore?"

"I'll explain later, but I want to find Stiles first." He replied.

"So what's happening with you and Stiles?" Wren asked, trying to ignore the way her stomach twisted when she saw someone looking at her for too long. _They're laughing at you. They saw what happened and they're all laughing at you._ She noticed Scott looking at her out of the corner of her eye and snapped out of her daze. "Do I need to break out the divorce papers?"

He shot her an impressed look. "You're hilarious." He deadpanned.

She flipped her hair, giving her best Lydia impression. "I know."

He rolled his eyes before continuing on. "He blames me for what happened with his dad. I know it was my fault and I should have been there, but it was a genuine mistake and I have apologised to him."

"While I do think it's kind of unreasonable to expect you to be everywhere at once-"

"Thank you!"

"Hold on teen wolf, I wasn't finished." She said, getting an annoyed look from her cousin. "I do kind of agree with him. You shouldn't have ditched school on the day of parent-teacher, dude. Even I went to school that day."

Scott tossed his head back in annoyance. "Come on, I thought you would be on my side."

"Listen buddy, I am on no one's side." Wren said, waving her hand towards him. "I am Switzerland, I am neutral."

Scott cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrow. "Did you get that from Twilight?"

"No Scott, I learnt that in class because, you know, I actually go to class." She deadpanned. Scott let out a long, drawn-out groan and started to walk away from her. Wren rolled her eyes and chased after him, catching his arms. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up. But seriously, what has gotten you so jumpy? There's like five minutes until class, so I doubt you'll find Stiles anytime soon."

Scott went on to explain what had happened with Derek the night before as the pair walked to class. Wren gave an unsure nod. "So Derek has agreed to teach you the ways of the wolf."

"Yes."

"But you have to stop seeing Allison to do so."

"Yes."

"Because she distracts you."

"Yes."

"And have you?"

He suddenly looked away from her and did everything to keep from meeting her eyes. "Uh- yeah, totally."

They turned the corner into the classroom, as Wren raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a terrible liar, dude."

Scott's only response was an eye roll as they both took their seats, with Stiles sitting beside them in silence. Scott leaned forward and made an attempt to talk to Stiles, only for Stiles to turn his head to the side to speak to Wren. "Wren, would, you please tell Scott that I have nothing to say to him."

Wren rolled her eyes. "I'm not your messenger owl, dude."

"Wren, could you tell Stiles that I'm really sorry and I feel really bad about it?"

She threw up her hands in annoyance. "Did you not hear the part about me not being an owl?"

Scott let out a sigh and threw his head down on the desk, before lifting it back up again. "What if I told you I was trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help?"

That finally got Stiles' attention. "If I was talking to you, I would say that you're an idiot for trusting him." He paused. "But obviously I'm not talking to you."

Wren snorted. "Obviously." She repeated in a deadpan voice.

The bell rang for the beginning of class and Wren pulled out her books, waiting for the class to begin only for her attention to be caught by Stiles. "What did he say?" He said, swivelled around to face Scott. Wren smiled to herself, feeling like _The Boys Are Back In Town_ should be playing in the background.

Unfortunately, Scott didn't get the chance to answer before their teacher began to speak, so Scott didn't get the chance to explain until they were leaving the classroom.

"Wh- He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"Or me!" Wren exclaimed.

"Or both." Stiles added.

"I know." Scott said. "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"You know what just occurred to me, how can you control it if he doesn't teach you how to?" Wren asked, raising an eyebrow. "Damn it Derek, that makes no sense."

"Exactly." Stiles added. "How's he going to teach you anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"He better! I don't want you ending up like that mountain lion." Wren said. "And I don't want to end up like the victims of the 'mountain lion'." She said, using her fingers as quotation marks.

"Thanks." Scott deadpanned.

"When's wolf sensei coming to pick you up then?" She asked.

"After work today. He said to me I just have to act normal and make it through the day." He explained.

"Alright." Stiles muttered. "That's good."

"What?"

"That gives me to the end of the day to teach you myself." Stiles explained, before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.

Scott and Wren exchanged a look before they sprinted after him.

**Thank you to Mars Carter (X2), leanhale and orcafan1 for reviewing, ****BloodyAvenger21****, ****Brokencity14,** **CandyGirl65****, ****DemonMisstress****, ****NexyVsBlacky****, ****Nordink,** **Queenoftheweepingangels****, ****The mad wolf****, ****Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4****, ****VixenOfMeiraz****, ****akagami hime chan****, ****allstarcheergirl****, ****flowerpower14****, ****halyyy****, ****kghart****, ****orcafan1****, ****salvatoresister887**** and ****wickedgrl123**** for favouriting, and** **AshleyMarie2010, Black Roses Wilt, BloodyAvenger21, Brokencity14, CandyGirl65, DemonMisstress, EmeraldMuse88, I'm bad at making usernames, Kylie Winchester, NexyVsBlacky, Nordink, Poppies and Cornflowers, Queenoftheweepingangels, The Angel Grey, The mad wolf, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, VixenOfMeiraz, XxdarkknightxX, bridget237, flowerpower14, hatterlymad, orcafan1, salvatoresister887 and wolfbane02 for following.**


End file.
